Someday Is Just Another Day
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: What happens when someday isn't soon enough? How will Josh and Maya deal with what the universe has in store for their future? Joshaya! Minor Rucas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. So this is my first story in the world of GMW. I was obsessed with BMW as a child and I absolutely adore GMW. But the shipping wars are mad and I really hope the show doesn't end because of that. Anyways I do love the possibility of Josh and Maya. I've been reading a lot of great stories with Josh and Maya and other characters on the show which inspired me to write my own version of what happens after the whole Ski Lodge episode. I don't know how long this story will be. I'm actually writing it on a whim and seeing where it takes me. I'm not a perfect writer so I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors and what not. Anyways onto the story! Please leave a review of your thoughts and don't hesitate to message me for any questions. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or any of the scenes that happen in the show.**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

 _"_ _You once said you were playing the long game?" Josh asked me quirking his eyebrow up curiously._

 _I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes for a moment before answering._

 _"_ _I like you, Josh." I sighed, not breaking eye contact with those baby blues. "It's you, I like."_

 _For a brief second, I could see the wave of relief and realization in his eyes. And I felt my heart pounding against my chest, awaiting his response._

 _"_ _I like you too," he finally admitted and I swear I could hear the 'awe' and 'ooh's' around me, but I knew it was all just in my head. For the longest time, I tried to convince myself that this wasn't real and it was just a fantasy, it could never happen._

 _I came to that realization after visiting him at NYU at the dorms. But right here, right now? It's like all that 'hope is for suckers' crap is all out the window. First my mom and Shawn. And now me? I couldn't help the grin that had formed on my face from this newfound hope and happiness._

 _"_ _And I never want you not to be in my life," he finished. I try to hide my grin but that only led to me biting my lip nervously at what was actually happening. Especially with him staring at me like that, it was hard to not contain the goo inside me._

 _I hope Riley didn't give me her 'gooey sap disease.'_

 _"_ _So, how about we try this?" Josh started to speak, but the gooey sap disease didn't let him finish._

 _"_ _Boyfriend and girlfriend right now!" I blurted out, not being able to contain the eagerness of these feelings._

 _"_ _No." Josh shook his head. If it weren't for his teasing smirk I would have lost all hope right, then and there._

 _"_ _Boyfriend and girlfriend, eventually?" I stated hesitantly. I bit my lip again, trying my best to not sound insecure. But when Josh looked away I couldn't help but notice the slight redness on his face. Was it just me? Or did I have the same effect on him that he had on me? I grinned even wider at this newfound information._

 _"_ _You're not saying no," I said teasingly. "You have to say something."_

 _Josh covered his face with his hand, rubbing his temple at my teasing. I could tell he was feeling slightly bashful. He was trying his hardest not to let out a laugh, but failing miserably at it._

 _"_ _I'll play the long game," his voice cracked. He lifted his hand from his face, giving me a playful, yet exasperated look. But once again staring into his baby blues, he became somewhat serious._

 _"_ _Live your life. I'll live my life. I know you're out there and—and I'm out there too."_

 _I couldn't help but stare at him for a bit in awe. Before finally responding, "That's your deal?"_

 _He nodded his head, clapping his hands onto his lap. "That's my deal." He stared at me for a bit more and I blushed under his intense stare. He finally raised his hand out to me._

 _"_ _Someday?"_

 _"_ _Someday," I agreed, taking his hand once again in my own. His hand was warm and inviting and I never wanted to let go. This all felt so surreal I didn't want this moment to ever end._

 _"_ _Let go," Josh said, raising an eyebrow at me when he realized I wasn't letting go._

 _I looked up at him with a teasing smile on my lips._

 _"_ _Someday," I joked, still shaking his hand. He let out a laugh, not letting go either._

* * *

If you had the option to choose to go anywhere in the world right now, at this exact moment, would you go somewhere? Or would you go to someone? What about going to somewhere, with that someone?

If I had to choose I would go somewhere with that someone, someday.

It's been three and half years and I still think of that exact moment over and over again. It's like it was haunting me for some reason. And just when you think I'd forget it, something or somebody just reminds me of the whole damn thing all over again.

All that hope I had that day? Yeah, it's not as clear as it was before. It's a little hazy to be prompt. But who knows what could happen?

I mean it's not like I didn't talk to Uncle Boing. We did. We talk as often as we could, texts and phone calls even some casual hangouts and get-togethers at the Matthews household. He was there when he could be. It's just hard and we both knew it would be. He's finishing up his degree in college, taking up architectural engineering and minoring in photography.

Ironically, he visits my house a few times out of the year to get advice from my Step-dad on all about the right moment and angles for pictures. I'm not really sure about all that, all I know is I lived for those moments because he was actually at my house and I got to see how much he physically and emotionally grew as a person.

And let me tell you. Joshua Matthews grew up into an even hotter, magnificent Boing. It's no wonder he's had girlfriends here and there.

Yes, Josh had girlfriends and I don't blame him. I had a few run-ins with guys myself. The only difference is, I never let them get close enough to even discover anything. While running into Josh and other girls around the city, he just seemed happy, content with it all. Of course, he never saw me, because I ran out of there before he even got the chance to see me.

And boy it hurt. Excuse my language, but it hurt so fucking bad that I cried. Riley knew. Riley knew everything. She always threatened me that she was going to tell her Uncle about me being sad, but I stopped her every time. I had to remind her that this was our deal.

Someday.

I still hoped for that someday. I might even get the chance since Riley and I are heading to NYU in the fall. But every day I wish that someday was today.

On a positive note, Riley and Lucas were still together. Being all couple-y and filled with gooey sap. They were going strong, no matter the slight difficulties they faced in High School. Cough, cough Missy came back. But another story, for another time.

Farkle and Smackle are still strangely weird and content. Even Vanessa ended up switching schools, so Zay is happier than ever. Even though he did keep his promise about not making me feel like an outcast when Riley and Huckleberry first started dating. But that changed when Vanessa came along. I'm basically the seventh wheel. Even though I don't admit it, it bothered me a lot more than it should have.

It especially bothered me when I was the only one waiting for my date to show up for the night to begin.

Prom Night, to be exact.

He was thirty-five minutes late, thus making everyone else late. My parents were away on travel because of my step-father's job, but they would be back before my graduation on Sunday.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had taken Auggie and Ava to see a show, after gushing and taking a bunch of pictures of all of us, even sending some to my parents so they could see for themselves. They were going to wait until we all left, to send us off kind of thing, but with my date being late they would have missed the show. So we told them we would be fine.

But right now I was anything but fine.

"Peaches?" I looked up at Riley when she called out the familiar nickname. She waltzed over in her long, sparkly purple gown to where I was sitting by the window in the living room.

"Do you want to just go on without him? Maybe he's already there…" she said, trying to make me feel better. It didn't. But I appreciate her attempt. I smiled up at her weakly, shaking my head.

"No, no. You guys go. You're all already late as it is. I'll wait here for a bit more and then I'll catch up with you guys," I said, trying my hardest not to break down in front of my best friends.

"Are you sure? We could always stay here," Huckleberry spoke up, with concern. He was trying to be the hero as per usual.

I shook my head at this and convinced all of them that I was okay and that I promised to leave in thirty minutes if he still didn't show up. They all headed out the door and I could tell Riley didn't want to leave me at all. But once I narrowed my eyes at Lucas and he nodded his head in understanding and convinced Riley that I would be okay.

And they left to have the best night of their lives.

One thing I'm glad about Riley having Lucas is not only was he a good guy, but we sort of came to an understanding when it came to Riley. We both knew how to handle her and we both always wanted her to be happy, no matter the cost. Who would have ever thought, that it would be Ranger Rick who made her the happiest?

I shook my head and picked up my cell phone. I dialed my date's number, yet again he didn't answer. God, I didn't even want to go to this stupid dance anyways. Who cares about Prom? I think it's such a cliché that, that night is supposedly the best night of your life. Like yeah, right. There's so much more out there than just one stupid night.

I really don't even know why I said yes to the guy in the first place. He was the only one who even dared to ask me. It also doesn't help that he has been persistent as ever to get me to go out with him and the one time I say yes, he's a no show.

A frown formed its way on my lips. Was it my fault? Did I somehow scare every single guy off, just because of a boy who I may or may not have a future with? What if Josh doesn't even want a future with me?

Am I really not that good enough for anyone? I mean my father had proven this theory, but that door had been sealed since Shawn married my mom. Is the fear of not being good enough prying it back open? The negative thoughts just kept swirling around in my head and soon enough the tears slowly cascaded down my cheeks. One by one.

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

I finished up packing the fewer boxes of my final dorm room ever. Thank god, I move into my apartment soon. Not that I minded having a roommate of course. When I had started my freshman year in college my first roommate turned out to be absolutely horrible. He was an ass who said and did annoying things to tick me off.

There was even a moment where I was going to live at my brother's house forever. After realizing that wasn't a great idea he luckily requested to change rooms and everything just looked up from there.

My second roommate although became one of my best friends, and we actually formed a small group of friends together. He had a longtime girlfriend who ironically enough was two years younger than him and she definitely wasn't ready to move in just yet. Now as seniors here we were getting a place together because we were sick and tired of all the crap we had to put up within the dorms throughout the years.

New York City sure is an expensive place to live.

I had come to the conclusion to pick up the rest of my boxes tomorrow with the rest of my things that are being shipped to my brother's house tomorrow as well. I grabbed my overnight bag, planning to spend the weekend there.

Right as I leave my dorm room, my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I stop in my tracks and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. I quickly answered.

"What's up favorite niece of mine?" I asked, now continuing on my way out of the dorm hall.

"Uncle Josh, I'm your only niece remember?" she said, letting out a tiny laugh. I chuckled at this true information.

"Eh, what's a few minor details. Anyways why are you calling?" I asked yet again. Finally making my way outside now heading towards the parking lot.

"Well—" she dragged on. "You know you're my favorite uncle, right?" I stopped my footing for a brief second and then started walking again. She wanted something. It was obvious.

"Don't tell Eric that, or he might sit down and explain his own true meaning of life. But seriously whaddya want?" I asked her sternly, wanting her to get to the point. I love my niece but sometimes she tended to make things a lot more dramatic than they needed to be.

"Where are you right now?" she asked, completely ignoring my question. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm actually heading over to your place right now. Are you home?" I said, finally reaching my motorcycle. I strapped my duffel bag onto it, making sure it was tight enough.

I bought this bad boy, from saving up my paychecks and tips as a server. Best. Thing. Ever. My mother wasn't too thrilled, but my father ended up convincing her otherwise. I mean they didn't have to pay for a thing. Luckily though they were helping me with the apartment and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Good. But no I'm actually on my way to Prom right now," she says in a chirpy tone.

I stopped everything I was doing at the mention of one word.

Prom.

I never attended my own Prom. From graduating early and moving right away to the city, I just didn't have the time. But for some reason, a certain blonde comes to my mind and I couldn't help but wonder who the lucky guy she's going with is. Or how breathtaking she probably looks tonight.

I had avoided visiting my brother for this very reason. She told me someone had asked her and I tried my very best to even forget that she was going with someone who wasn't me. She sounded so excited when she told me and I couldn't help but feel my heart clench in pain.

Someday.

Someday isn't today.

"Josh? You there?" Riley calls my name out, breaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head slightly.

"Yeah—yeah," I stuttered hopelessly. "What about Maya?" My voiced crack, as I asked about the one girl who has pegged my thoughts for years.

"What about Maya?" she asked me knowingly. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get me to tell her how I feel. Nice try, little niece.

"Never mind. Is your dad home at least?" I asked in a hopeful tone. I didn't really feel like hanging around some Diner or something, waiting until my brother or sister-in-law got home.

"No. He went to see a show with Auggie, Ava, and my mom. The key's under the mat, though. I left you a surprise—"

"Wait, what? Surprise? What are you talking—" Before I could even utter another word she interrupted me with a jumble of more words.

"Can't talk. Gotta go inside—you can thank me later—love you, bye!" And with that, she hung up the phone. I stared down at the phone with a dumbfound expression. My niece is something else, that's for sure. I don't know how that cowboy boyfriend of hers, handles her.

I hopped on my bike and started her up, roaring the engine and grinning from the purr it made. I felt a rush of excitement every time I rode this thing. I slipped my trusty helmet over my head and raced off towards what I call my second home.

I wonder what surprise was waiting for me there.

* * *

 **So yeah. . . I'm not really sure of the schedule I am uploading this since I am writing it on a whim. So expect a chapter whenever! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. Here's another chapter and I'm surprised with myself for getting it up so quickly. Anyways answering a question I got from a review.**

 **Jen(guest): Riley didn't arrange for Josh to be her date. Maya got stood up sadly. But you will see more of that in this chapter!**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I appreciate every single of one of you. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions or concerns at all. Again I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or any of its characters and scenes.**

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

After minutes of swerving through New York traffic, I finally stopped at my family's building. Once I got off the bike I placed my helmet back into its compartment and headed inside the building. I couldn't help but feel curious at what Riley meant by surprise.

I walked inside the building now waiting impatiently as ever. Once the doors opened I stepped aside letting the old couple pass. I nodded politely and the old woman smiled.

"Have a good evening," I called out to them, as I made my way into the elevator.

They both waved looking back and the old lady still wore a smile on her face.

"You too dear, you too."

The elevator doors closed bringing me all the way up to my brother's floor. I slowly made my way down the familiar hallway and stopped right at the door. For some reason, I felt like something big was about to happen. My heart started to pound erratically in my chest and I couldn't just sit outside anymore.

I picked up the key from under the mat and opened the door. Once I walked in my eyes went straight away to the blonde sitting by the window. It was then I noticed she was crying when she looked up at me with her own staggered, yet tear stained face.

If you think I was shocked that's an understatement of what I truly felt in this moment. But all I could think about is who made her cry? Why isn't she at the Prom? I knew she had a date.

"Josh…" she whispered in surprise herself, she quickly stood up from the seat at the window, wiping away the tears that were still leaking down her cheeks.

My eyes widened seeing how stunning she looked right now. Her white dress flowed all the way down in the back, but the front of it shows her glorious legs that she definitely grew into over the years. The dress did nothing to hide her curves, showing me just how more gorgeous she became. I realized that I hadn't said a word to her. I probably looked like a gaping fish to her right now, but thankfully she didn't show it.

"Maya…" I started, taking a step towards her. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked wondering why her gorgeous self, wasn't at the Prom right now.

She let out a small laugh, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I could ask you the same thing, Boing."

From the look on her face, I could instantly tell something has been bothering her, and it seemed to be bothering her for a while. I clenched my fist tightly at the thought of someone hurting her, but I also felt angry at myself for not being around enough to notice it.

"Well," I took another step towards her. "I'm here because I'm staying over for a couple of nights before getting settled into my apartment." I took a couple more steps until I was towering over her petite frame. "But you knew that because I told you earlier this week. What I want to know is why you are here and not at Prom?" I asked her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes haunted my dreams at night and clouded my thoughts every day. Those eyes will soon be the death of me.

Her eyes started to water probably at the fact that she wasn't at Prom with her friends and I suddenly wanted to hit the guy who had promised to take her.

"He stood me up. I never gave him the time of day and the one time I did, he's a no show. He's probably getting a good laugh with his friends. It's not like I didn't do the same…" she mumbled, moving her hand to brush away another fallen tear but I beat her to it. I brushed away her tears with my thumb, cupping her cheek gently.

I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault. Cory had warned me for years about this. It's like he knew that Maya would be my own 'Topanga.' There was always something special about her. I even tried to go out with other girls, but none of them could ever be Maya. I was selfish. I said someday to benefit our feelings, but right now it's like all I'm doing is holding her back.

"The difference is Maya; you didn't want to lead him on. He's doing it in spite because of that." I dropped my bag now bringing up my other hand to the other side of her face. I continued to wipe her tears. I sighed heavily. "This is all my fault…"

She furrowed her brows in confusion and had a cute pout on her face. All I wanted to do was kiss her frown away.

"Unless you told him to ditch me, I could hardly say any of this is your fault…" she says with a weak laugh, leaning her head into my hand. She had no idea how selfish I've been.

"I promised you someday. That's why it's my fault…" I said, still staring into her eyes.

Her hands quickly covered my own, for a second I thought she was going to yank them off but she didn't. Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Do you regret what you promised?" she asked, her voice suddenly laced with more pain. And I quickly realized what I said and how it sounded.

"No." I shook my head, removing my hands from her face but still holding onto her hands. "I regret holding you back from your own life experiences. You shouldn't have to feel this way. You deserve so much more than to wait for—well me…" I admitted, now letting go of her hands.

I walked over to where she once was sitting and sat down, running my hands through my hair out of frustration. I feel like all I ever do is hurt this girl. What does she even see in me?

"No!" she started. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to—to come in here and tell me what I do and don't deserve!" she yelled at me harshly.

I looked up at her and I felt like we were back in a dorm room, where she first admitted she actually liked me. Except instead of the soft, melodic voice I'm used to, she was angry.

I didn't say anything to her. I knew she had to let everything out, so I continued to gaze up at her.

"You don't get to tell me how I feel. Especially my feelings for you." She stepped closer towards me now. "Josh, I meant it when I said I was in it for the long game. I chose to wait for you. I chose not to go out with other guys, even though you may have dated other girls. Do you want to know why?"

I swallowed slowly. I didn't know if this was a trick question or not, but with the way she was staring at me, I didn't dare to break eye contact.

"Why?" I asked hoarsely.

"Because I like you Josh. It's you, I like. And you're worth waiting for no matter how much it hurts to see you with someone else. No one can make me feel the way that you do."

I slowly stood up from the window seat and pulled her into a long overdue hug. I never wanted to let this girl go. I slowly pulled back from her, keeping my arms wrapped around her waist. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she wrapped her arms around my neck, her forehead now resting against my chest.

"I regret not making someday, sooner. Maya—those girls—I only tried to get you out of my mind. But they aren't you. They can't make me feel the way that you do…" I mumbled, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. She slowly raised her head from my chest to look up at me and she smiled softly. Her eyes then flashed a realization of something.

"So much for Prom…" she mumbled, nuzzling her face back into my chest. I let out a low chuckle at this. Suddenly an idea came to my mind and I couldn't help the smirk that had formed its way on my face. I pulled away from her reluctantly and grabbed my bag off the floor.

"Wait here for a sec," I say as I walk to the bathroom with my bag.

"Okay…" she responded feeling skeptical at what I was doing.

"Don't worry I won't be gone too long." I winked her way, causing her to blush and cutely roll her eyes at me like she was pretending to be annoyed. I laughed at that.

Once I walked into the bathroom. I slipped out of my leather jacket and t-shirt, digging in my bag for the dress shirt I had packed for their graduation on Sunday. I put on the white dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves. I didn't have dress pants so I guess jeans will do for now. I shoved my t-shirt in my bag, grabbing my jacket off the bathroom counter. Picking up my bag I tossed it to the side in the living room once I came out of the bathroom.

"It's not Prom attire but at least we match," I say, pointing to my dress shirt. She stared at me with this sincere look in her eyes that made me want to kiss all of her doubts and fears away.

"Josh… you didn't have too—" she tried to say but I interrupted her.

"I wanted to. Every girl deserves to go to their Prom. You'll just have to settle for me as your date, though," I say to her teasingly and my heart leaped out of my chest at the sound of her giggle.

"Well, Boing when you put it that way how can a girl say no?" she stepped towards me taking my hand in her own. She looked up at me, batting her beautiful eyes and continued to speak. "Besides, I wouldn't mind having the hottest date there."

I couldn't help but feel flustered at that comment. And by the smirk on her face, she knew it too. Two can play that game Hart, two can play that game.

I stepped even closer to her causing her to back up in nervousness. I smirked at how the tables have turned. I grabbed her arm before she could get away, pulling her towards me. We were centimeters away from our lips touching.

"I think you're wrong, Hart. I believe I'll be the one with the hottest date there."

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

"I think you're wrong, Hart. I believe I'll be the one with the hottest date there," he says in a low voice. I could feel his breath on my face and I shivered from the intensity of it all. All I could think about is getting him to kiss me. But I had to remind myself that today isn't our someday. Or at least he didn't it make it known that it was.

I tried to cover the blush on my cheeks but I knew it was impossible. I pulled away slowly, trying not to give him the satisfaction of the huge effect he had on me right now.

"We should—we should," I tried to say but it was really hard to think of any words at the moment. I cursed at myself inwardly for being so vulnerable. "Get going. But let me just clean up a bit." I finished, motioning to the tears that were stained on my cheeks. He nodded his head and reluctantly let me go.

I took in a deep breath and let it out once I reached the bathroom. My hands gripped the counter and I couldn't help but feel so nervous. God, my hands were shaking why did I feel so nervous? It was just Josh… the boy I have basically been in love with all my life.

I finally looked up into the mirror and my eyes widened of how much of a hot mess I looked.

What the hell?

I quickly wiped away the little mascara I had under my eyes with a rag. I slightly wished that Josh hadn't seen me look like a raccoon. After fixing that, I noticed my hair was a bit messed up, pieces of it had fallen out of the updo. So much for having my hair up and out of my face for once.

I decided to pull out all the bobby pins and braids that Riley had worked so hard on. Once everything was out I shook my hair into a wavier look from the braids. I sighed at the mess of it, knowing there's nothing I could do with it. I pushed one hair behind my ear, flipping the rest of the hair over my shoulder.

I took a step back now glancing at myself in the mirror. That'll do. I sucked on my bottom lip, it's not how I wanted to look for Prom but I grinned feeling all giddy inside that Joshua Matthews is the one who's taking me to Prom.

Once I stepped out of the bathroom. I walked back into the living room seeing Josh waiting for me by the door with his keys and jacket in his hand. Boy, he looked good. He always has this way of not caring about what anyone else thinks. Or if he does he sure as hell doesn't show it.

Once I stepped in front of him. I noticed he hasn't looked away from me since I stepped out of the bathroom. My heartbeat started to race at the thought.

"Ready to go?" I asked, still feeling nervous and flustered under his stare.

He stared at me for a bit more before finally responding, "God. You're gorgeous."

I blushed again at the compliment and for some odd reason, all my nerves were starting to fade. I raised an eyebrow at him, grinning up at him mischievously.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Boing." He laughed at that and opened the front door. I stood in front of him and I was about to start walking but he stopped me, by placing his leather jacket over my shoulders. I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked him, feeling concerned. The smile on his face grew wider and he shook his head, closing the door behind him and locking it. He shoved the key in his pocket and threw his arm lazily around my shoulder.

"Nah. You will be though once you see our ride," he said, with a devious glint his eye. My eyes widened and I instantly felt the excitement rush through me.

"We riding your motorcycle to Prom, Boing?" I asked him curiously, watching as he hit the button to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed he peered down at me still grinning that cute boyish grin of his.

"I call it arriving with style. You did always say you wanted your life to be like a Bond movie," he teased me slightly, grabbing onto my hand pulling me out the elevator doors and outside the building.

Okay, so I know I wanted my life to be filled with action and adventure but I couldn't make the butterflies in my stomach go away. We stopped right in front of his bike and I started to get antsy. I could tell he noticed when I started fidgeting.

He placed the extra helmet he had over my head careful not to mess up my already messed up hair and he clipped the clasp for me. I grabbed his arms trying to calm my nerves, but it wasn't working.

"Is the Maya Penelope Hart scared of riding on a motorcycle?" he teased me again. I swear he is getting a kick out of this.

"Don't make me put you back in the dungeon of sadness," I joked, pushing him away from me so I could slip my arms through his jacket. He let out a slight laugh, but my comment may have upset him a little.

He zipped up his jacket for me and placed his own helmet on his head. Once he got on, he helped me slide on behind him. I picked up my dress a bit so it didn't drag on the floor. I then wrapped my arms around his waist and before he turned the bike on I heard him say, "Maya I will never let anything happen to you. So don't be scared when you're with me…"

My heart swelled for this boy and I tightened my grip on him to let him know I heard him. He revved up the engine and I could feel his excitement radiating off of him.

"You ready baby?" he hollered over the loud engine and my smile only grew larger.

"Let's do this!" I replied back with my own exciting shout and we sped off without a care in the world. And Josh was right. It really felt like I was in my own action love story. But this time, I never wanted it to end or anyone to die so in my mind I cut the red wire so we could both live on together.

* * *

 **So. . . they aren't together just yet. Long game, remember? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again. So this will be the last chapter for a couple of days. I have to write more so I can be ahead when I do actually post. But don't worry it's not the end! I go back to school on Monday with classes and such so hopefully, I will find more time to write when I can. But until then stay tuned! Sorry for any errors and such. :)**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the scenes or characters of GMW.**

* * *

 _ **Maya** **Hart**_

After speeding off I couldn't contain the bubbly laughter of excitement I felt. I could tell Josh was enjoying himself because I heard him laughing and 'wooing' too. We drove for a couple more minutes before stopping at a place that I didn't recognize. Once we stopped I looked at Josh feeling confused and wondering where we were.

Josh got off the bike, taking off his helmet and handing it to me to hold. I took it from his hands still sitting on his bike and looked at him.

"Is this where you plan on killing me, Matthews?" I joked, raising an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes playfully at me.

"Yeah. No one will ever find you here," he says with another chuckle. And he mysteriously disappears into the store we were parked in front of. I couldn't really see what was inside and the windows were kind of tinted to tell what it was. The only thing that could be seen was the open sign and the slightly faded name. _une fluer_.

I knew that it was French. I took French last year and I couldn't seem to remember what the word I'm looking for is. Before I could dwell on it any further, Josh had already come out of the store with a small box in his hand.

"This is the only one they had last minute—" he opened up the box showing a beautiful yellow rose corsage. I even noticed a little red in it and I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of it. I felt my eyes start to water all over again, but I didn't want to cry. He noticed this and immediately started to freak out.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want—I just thought you should have one—if you don't like it I can toss—" he fumbled over his words and I raised my left hand towards him.

"No! It's beautiful… no one has ever done this for me before," I say, staring up at him with teary eyes.

His eyes softened and he took the beautiful corsage out of the box. He tossed the box in the garbage nearby now tying the ribbon to my wrist.

"There. But I think there's something else that's more beautiful than this flower," he says, placing a gentle kiss on my hand.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "More beautiful?" I questioned him curiously.

"Sure the flower is beautiful. But you? Nothing even comes close to you." He grinned. I couldn't help but grin right back at him. I would never have guessed that Uncle Boing could be any cheesier than this.

"Stop it," I tell him playfully. I swear I probably look like a tomato exploded on my face. That's how much I was blushing tonight. This boy definitely knew how to woo a girl.

"No," he teased me with another laugh leaving his lips. He took his helmet from my hands and placed it back on his head.

"You wanna be in the front?" he asked. My eyes widen at this. I bit my lip nervously. I wanted to try but for some reason I was hesitant.

"I don't have to drive…right?" I asked him still feeling doubtful. He shook his head climbing behind me.

"Not unless you want too," he says and I swear I shivered.

He was breathing right down my neck. He scooted closer to grab the handles and I felt him pressed right up against my back. It was like all the air stopped reaching my lungs because I forgot how to breathe. I almost didn't hear what he said next.

"Place your hands on my arms or on the handles whichever you feel is the most comfortable. But lean back and hold on tight," he tells me and I nod my head, doing what he said.

I decided to grip tightly onto his arms and I leaned back onto him. I felt him tense for a second and I was about to question it but he instantly relaxed before I could.

We drove off again but this time not as fast. I felt instantly safe and content being in his arms. I definitely could get used to this.

After minutes go by we finally arrive at Prom, fashionably late. Once Josh parked his bike, he hopped off, taking off his helmet and he offered me his hand.

I took it without hesitation and hopped off myself. I moved my hands to unclasp the helmet but he stopped me before I could. He placed his own helmet into the compartment. I raised my eyebrows at him when he suddenly took the helmet off for me.

"Someone's being extra chivalrous tonight," I tease him slightly, as he placed the other helmet next to his. After closing it and locking it up he turned to look at me with an infectious smile.

"Nah, I'm always like this so you better get used to it."

Oh believe me Boing, I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

I took a hold of his hand and started to lead him to the hotel where Prom is being held at. Before I could drag him any further he stopped me and I turned to glance at him curiously.

"Don't you want to take off my jacket so every can see how gorgeous you are?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

To be honest I completely forgot I was even wearing it. I turned to face him completely, stepping closer to him.

"I don't care about the dress or what people think. I like your jacket way better. Plus, it smells like you," I say with a dazzling smile. His blue eyes shined and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him.

"Wouldn't you rather have the real thing?" he murmured in my ear huskily. I blushed pushing him away playfully.

"Nah. I like the jacket better." And I turn around to continue inside. I heard him let out a chuckle and he quickly caught up to me, poking my side gently. I let out a small girlish giggle and covered my mouth immediately.

He raised his eyebrows at the sound he had never heard before and he immediately went to poke me again, but I dodged him before he could.

I ran through the hotel doors trying my best not to trip on the heels I was wearing and he was hot on my trail. I felt people's eyes on us as we ran through the hotel like crazy people but I didn't care.

I'm young and in love.

Right before I could reach the doors to the dance he caught me by my hips and swung me around playfully, causing me to let out a fit of laughter. We stopped fooling around once a security guard made himself known in the room.

Josh quickly put me down and I grabbed onto his hand, now walking into the Prom. I didn't bother to look at the surroundings because we were too busy laughing at what had just happened.

After calming down a bit. I slowly started to realize that people from my school were staring at us oddly and I immediately looked down at my feet, feeling uncomfortable at the attention. Josh noticed this and squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled encouragingly at me and we both walked through the dance floor, now trying to find Riley and the others.

"Maya. I'm actually surprised you showed up. Dateless and all," I tensed immediately at the horrible high pitched voice. I turned to face the worst possible person in the world. And the person who has bullied Riley for years.

I narrowed my eyes at her and I felt Josh squeeze my hand again for support.

"Missy," I spat out viciously. "If you hadn't noticed I have more important things to be doing right now, then wasting my breath on you." Before I could turn and drag Josh any further, she stepped in front of us, now ogling Boing like he was her new victim.

"So I see you actually found a last minute date. A cute one too. I wonder how much did you pay him to go out with you?" I saw Josh was about to speak up and defend me, but I was too pissed off to deal with her bullshit anymore.

We're graduating. Can't we move on from this pathetic High School crap?

"No, Missy I didn't. Unlike you I don't have to pay for people to actually like me," And with that, I dragged Josh away from a very angry Missy. Not like I care anyways.

Josh had his eyebrows raised up in surprise. I don't think he really expected that to happen. Before we could walk anymore he pulled me back into his arms. I had to catch my breath again. He just makes me lose all sight of my thoughts completely when I'm this close to him.

"Whoa, you're even feistier when your angry, little ferret," he says, teasingly. The anger I felt a couple of moments ago, immediately dispersed and I grin up at him.

"Yeah, well now you know not ruffle up this ferret's fur," I fire right back.

Most guys would run for the hills when they found out about my sass. But not Uncle Boing. If anything he gave it right back to me. And that's one of my favorite things about him.

He grabbed my chin with his thumb and pointer finger, bringing my face even closer to his.

"Well, remind me to never get on your bad side…" he whispered, leaning down to kiss me. Our lips were just about to meet when all of a sudden we both heard my name being called.

"MAYA!"

Before we could even turn our heads to the sound of the voice. I immediately felt my best friend lunge at me, taking me out of her Uncles arms. She squeezed me tightly and I could hear the loud giggle that left her lips.

"I'm so glad you came!" she said cheerfully, still squeezing me in her death grip. I think I'm slowly losing oxygen to my brain and if it was anybody else I would have pushed them off of me. But this is Riley.

"Riles, I think you're suffocating her," Lucas says and Riley immediately let me go and I felt all the air I lost rush into my lungs. Riley gave me a sheepish yet apologetic look, but I waved her off.

"Thanks, Ranger Rick," I say, nodding my head towards him. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly and I already knew what he was going to say next.

"Maya, we're graduating on Sunday. You still going to call me that?" he asked, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Man. I think she's going to still make fun of you when you have kids," Zay piped in, with his arm around his girlfriend, Vanessa.

"I thought you were over being 'insecure for a western hero,'" Josh stated with a laugh. "Besides, I kind of like the nicknames she gives to everyone," he continued, flashing a sly smile my way.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley shouts as she finally noticed him, running over to hug him just as tightly as she did me. But he seemed unfazed by the deathliness of it.

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

"Uncle Josh!" My niece shouts, leaping on me with her usual tight hug.

I'm so used to this by now I could hardly feel it when she tried to squeeze the air out of me. I shot a bragging look towards Maya, and she rolled her eyes at me. I let out a deep chuckle at that.

"Of course, you'd like her nicknames. You have the best one," Farkle spoke up, grinning back and forth between Maya and me.

"Yeah, Uncle Boing. I mean look at ya, you even grew up into a bigger dreamboat," Smackle cut in, waggling her eyebrows at me in a flirtatious, yet joking manner. I don't know how I feel about her calling me Uncle Boing.

"Smackle!"

"What? I'm with you. But C'mon just look at him," she says, smacking my cheek lightly. I was suddenly reminded of the same thing she did at the Ski Lodge.

I let out a slightly uncomfortable laugh, not really sure how to respond. I looked down at my niece who was still holding on to me tightly and then I looked back up at Maya for a little help but she only shrugged in response.

Lucas noticed this though and immediately came to my rescue.

"Riles. Babe, I know you love your uncle and all but—" he tried to continue but Riley was paying no attention to him at all. She looked up at me with an appreciative glance.

"Thank you. For bringing her and making sure she was okay," she whispered only for my ears to hear. My eyes softened at how strong their friendship is and has always been.

"You sure you're alright with this?" I asked quietly, while everyone else was caught up in another conversation. I took one glance at Maya and she was laughing at something Lucas and Zay were arguing about.

God, she's beautiful. For the longest time I've had to hold back my feelings and it wasn't even because of our age difference. I didn't want to be the person to hold her back from her life.

"Uncle Josh…" Riley called, breaking me out of my trance. I glanced back down at her and she finally let go of me. "You've had to hold back your feelings long enough, right?"

I stared at her in shock. I thought my brother was the only one who knew that. She let out a laugh and gave me a knowing look.

"Josh, I can see the way you look at her. You always looked at her that way ever since she forced you to play dolls with us when we were 7 years old."

I laughed at this. She wasn't wrong, though. Something about Maya made me always to challenge myself to be better.

"Was I that obvious?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

She shook her head with another giggle.

"To everyone but her. You know how Maya is. She believes that 'happily ever after' won't ever happen to her. But that's where you come in and suddenly there's hope in her heart. But Josh even though you are family, if someday happens you have to be serious about it. And I'm not saying you won't be but this is Maya we are talking about. When she saw you out with other girls it killed her… I don't want her to hurt anymore…" she finished her long rant. She glanced at her best friend with a far off look on her face.

I'm so glad they have each other as best friends. It makes me so happy to see how they look out for one of another.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt her, Riles. Those other girls—I only tried to get her off my mind because—because I felt like she deserved more than just me. I felt like I would hold her back from everything just because I'm older than her and I know that makes me less mature than I want to be but I don't know. I just feel like she deserves the world and I want someone to give that to her," I admitted, finally releasing all the pent of feelings inside.

"What about what you deserve? Don't you deserve to be happy too?" she asked me catching me off guard with the question completely.

"You're right. I do deserve to be happy. And she's it. She makes me happy," I revealed after thinking about it.

Riley smiled at my answer and I couldn't help but hug her again.

"I think my brother taught you too much," I joked, now letting her go.

"Really? I always think he never taught me enough," she stated, now grabbing onto the cowboy's hand, stopping the conversation altogether.

I shook my head at her crazy antics and walked over to where Maya was standing. She smiled up at me, wrapping her hands around my neck comfortably.

"You okay?" she asked me with concern lacing through her tone. I smiled at this. She is the kindest person in the world and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world to even be standing next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Everything's okay. More than okay actually. I'm just happy to be here with you."

The smile that appeared on her face made me want to continue to tell her cheesy things, just so I could see her smile. She unwrapped her arms around my neck, which caused me to frown in confusion. But then she dragged me to the dance floor and I noticed they had changed the fast annoying pop song to a slow one.

My cheeks are going to start hurting from smiling so damn much. I pulled her hand bringing her closer to me. She placed one of her hands on my shoulder and the other was still holding my hand. My hand that wasn't already holding hers was placed on the lower part of her back.

She beamed up at me like there wasn't anyone else in the room and all I wanted to do was give her the world.

The slow song continued to play as we danced to it. A lot of people not really caring for the slow song left the dance floor. From the corner of my eye, I could see Riley dancing with Lucas. Smackle and Farkle dancing and the same with Zay and his girlfriend.

But my eyes were solely focused on the blonde beauty in my arms right now. She bit her lip I can feel she wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked, clearly breaking her out of her trance. Her vibrant blue eyes gazed into mine. The faded lights made her look like an angel who had fallen from heaven.

"Thank you—for bringing me tonight, Josh." I let go of her hand, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'd do anything for you, Maya," I told her truthfully. She buried her face into my chest, and I wrapped my other arm around her and we continued to sway back and forth.

You know how people say it's the little things that make you really appreciate life? This moment. This tiny moment I knew was a big one for our Someday together. Our Someday may not be today, it may not be tomorrow but all I know is every moment leading up until that day was just another day.

Another day falling for Maya Penelope Hart.

* * *

 **No. . . it's not over yet. They aren't together yet ;)**

 **Also, une fluer means 'flower' in French. And can anyone guess what the meaning behind a yellow rose is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So. This was a lot faster than I intended to have it up. But the meaning of a Yellow Rose is friendship and a promise of a new beginning. But a Yellow Rose with a tint of red means friendship and falling in love. ;) anyways enjoy the chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or any of the scenes or characters.**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

Have you ever had a dream where things go completely wrong and it hurts and you just don't know if things will ever be okay for you? And then you suddenly feel this numb feeling where you believe that you lose sight of your own emotions because the pain was just that unbearable?

But then suddenly in this dream the whole scenery changes and you find yourself in a car, driving through a dark tunnel. And you think that because there's darkness there's more pain, but instead of finding pain you end up seeing a bright light at the end of the tunnel. And you crave it. You need it. So you speed up just so you can get to it.

The closer you get to the light, the radio in your car turns on and you find yourself singing along to the happy song and you realize maybe in order to get to the good you need to go through the bad.

And it made me think to myself...

Maybe the bad things that happened didn't break me because I'm stronger than that. Maybe I can handle whatever the universe throws at me.

Dancing with Josh and just being with him, in general, made me feel like I could do anything and everything.

It made me excited for the future to come. I'm supposed to be enjoying my night with my friends but for some reason, I was itching to paint. I was itching to feel.

It was like Josh was my muse. I grinned at the thought and how funny it sounded. And apparently, Josh noticed because he was staring at me like he was trying to read my mind.

"What's so funny, Hart?" he asked, spinning me out and right back into him. Wow, who would have guessed that he could dance?

"Where did you learn these fancy moves, Boing? Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't from any of your brothers," I teased him, ignoring his question completely.

He rolled his eyes at me and then suddenly dipped me catching me off guard.

"I asked you first," he said, now ignoring my question. I smiled at him deviously running my hands through his now longer, messy hair.

"I asked you second," I say turning the tables on him once again. He lifted me up from the dip and shook his head with a laugh. His laughter caused me to chuckle as well.

We started to sway again to another slow song that had played. I swear they were doing this on purpose, but I didn't mind it one bit. It gave me an excuse to be close to him. He stared down at me as we danced and I just felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"My mom taught me actually. She said she had taught Eric and Cory so it was kind of tradition to teach me too. I remember being 13 years old when she taught me and I hated it. I thought it was pure torture."

I laughed at this, trying to remember Josh as a bratty teenager and I waited for him continue.

"I remember how embarrassed I felt when my friends walked into my house, seeing me dance with my mom. It was mortifying so I ended up saying some things I didn't mean to my mom. She was upset with me for a while and I didn't know how to fix it." He spun me around again, then brought me right back in his arms.

"How did you make it up to her?" I asked, genuinely interested in the tale he was telling me. He smiled softly at me but continued nonetheless.

"I got all dressed up. Tux and all. I waited until she got home from work. Once she walked through the front door, I played her and my dad's wedding song. And we danced. I was still completely embarrassed by the whole thing, but seeing her smile that night made me feel good," he finished, tightening his grip on my waist.

Wow, well that's something I never knew about him. I bit my lip feeling slightly unsure of everything I was feeling right now. I have known Josh since we were kids, but did I really really know him?

I mean I knew what he told me. I knew all the basics. I knew from what I observed but does that count as truly knowing someone? Especially someone you had already fallen in love with?

"What's on your mind?" Josh asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I stared at him with a surprised look. "How did you—"

"Because I know you, Maya," he said, interrupting me before I could finish.

"Do you, though?" I asked, feeling still unsure of everything.

I hate when this happens. Right, when I'm happy and things are looking up to be okay. One thought was all it took to bring me back down to the reality of it all. I could tell by the look on Josh's face that he was confused at what I was getting at.

So we stopped dancing and I grabbed his hand, yanking him to the table where everyone was once sitting. We both sat down and he gave me a look as if I should continue what was going through my head.

"We've known each other for a long time right?" I asked him and he nodded in response. "We know the basics of what's going on in our lives and what we want to do with our lives. We know each other's likes and dislikes. We even know something simple as our favorite color or middle name—"

"What's my middle name?" Josh asked me with a playful smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at his challenge and responded arrogantly, "Joshua Gabriel Matthews, do not interrupt me."

He chuckled and squeezed my hand. "What are you getting at, Maya? We know a lot about each other."

"Yeah," I started, nodding my head in agreement. "But there's still so much more that I don't know about you. Like I never knew you were this romantic type of guy. I just—how is it possible for me to have such strong feelings for you, but feel like I don't know you at the same time?" I asked him, averting my gaze down to his hands.

"Maya… I learn something new about you every moment when we're together…" I raised my head, meeting his intense gaze and I couldn't look away. "We've have all the time in the world to get to know each other to our very core. I told you I meant it when I said I was in it for the long game. But if you want to ask me everything you want to know right now, then I'll tell you anything you want to know," he finished speaking, intertwining his fingers with my own.

My tense shoulders instantly relaxed. It's funny how one minute I could be freaking out and then he says something like this that makes me sure of what we have—I mean we're going to have.

I had to remind myself again that today isn't our someday.

"How are you so—so good at this?" I asked, letting out a quiet laugh. He squeezed my hand again, giving a nonchalant shrug.

"I kind of winged that hoping it would work. How I'd do?" he joked, earning a punch in the shoulder from yours truly. He grinned at me. "Honestly, I'm new at this too. You're different from the other girls, Maya. What we're doing together? Is something that we both will get better at together."

I blushed at this. For some reason every time he tells me I'm different from other girls it makes me turn to goo. He truly did know how to woo a girl, even if it wasn't intentional.

"But don't think I forgot why you were laughing earlier!" he said, quirking an eyebrow at me. I furrowed my brows confused for a second, but then it came to me and I couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter. He joined in as well and it took a few people staring at us for it to die down.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?" I asked him, shaking my head at him.

"Because I want to know everything that makes you laugh, so I can make you laugh." He leaned forward, grabbing my other hand. "I want to know everything that makes you smile, so I can make you smile." He leaned in closer, making sure both our hands were laced together. "I wanna know everything that makes you sad, so I can make it better." He leaned in even closer so our foreheads came together. And I couldn't break his intense gaze. "I want to know everything that makes you mad, so I can use it to get under your skin."

I let out a tiny laugh at that and it slowly turned into a gasp as his lips were almost touching my own. Before our lips could meet we got interrupted. Once again.

Thanks universe for stupid, bad timing.

"Maya!" Riley squealed but then stopped noticing our faces centimeters apart from one another. We both pulled back with flushed faces. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked, not bothering to hide the smile on her lips.

"Yeah, kind of in the middle—" Josh tried to speak, but I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew Riley and Riley only interrupted when she needed to talk to me about something. Whether it's good or bad.

"No. It's okay. What's up, Riles?" I asked my best friend. I noticed the way her eyes were shining brightly from the happiness she felt. Her cheeks were flushed from probably Ranger Rick and her getting cozy. Too cozy.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, finally understanding what was happening.

"You didn't?!"

She smiled letting out a squeal. "Not yet!"

"But it's happening?"

"Yes, tonight!"

"What! No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"Are you sure about this?"

Before she could respond Josh beat her to it. "Someone want to uh—explain what's going on?" he asked, staring both of us with evident confusion on his features.

We both started to snigger at this.

"Yeah, that doesn't help me," he stated dryly.

Riley gave us both a quick hug and raised a finger to her lips after she pulled back. "It's a secret," she whispered, but loud enough for the both of us to hear. She turned to walk away but Josh called out to her.

"Riley Matthews!"

She gave a nonchalant wave. "She can tell you, but I doubt you wanna know!" she said in a singing voice, walking away from us completely.

Josh looked towards me, waiting impatiently for me to fill him in. I rolled my eyes playfully at this.

"Are you sure you wanna know, Boing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him. He slightly recoiled feeling unsure of the information I'm about to tell him.

"I don't know… do I wanna know?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" I ask him again, causing him to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" he asked, poking my side.

I let out a giggle, slapping his hand away. "Huckleberry got her a promise ring."

He let out a sigh of what looked like relief. "Oh thank god. For a second I thought you were going to say—"

"And she's losing her v-card, tonight." I smirked at his reaction. I don't know why but this was seriously funny to me. But he didn't think the same

"That. That right there." He let go of my hand and let out a groan. He leaned forward, rubbing his face. Clearly, as an uncle, he doesn't want to know these things about his little niece.

"Aw. What's the matter, honey? You wanted to know—"

"Stop it," he said, looking at me with that boyish grin on his face.

"No," I said still smirking at him. "I mean; I don't see it as a problem. Most kids these days lose it just for fun. At least he gave her a promise ring and they have been together for almost three and a half years now. I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner. I mean from all the compromising positions I caught them in." I scrunched my face, thinking of the moments.

Josh let out a laugh at the look on my face. "I don't know whether to feel bad that you had to see that or cringe because I know too much," he said, covering his eyes.

I let out another giggle, grabbing his hand that was covering his eyes.

"You're reacting to this a lot better than I expected," I tell him, pointing it out bluntly.

"Yeah, well you're lucky it's me and not my brother. I'm happy for them don't get me wrong, but yeah—that's just something I don't need details on. Ever," he said, scrunching up his own face.

"Not even—,"

"Maya," he warned and I let out a tiny pout. He smiled at this and pinched my lips, causing me to smile. "Wanna get outta here?" he asked, looking around at the less packed venue.

I followed his eyes and raised my eyebrows in shock. I hadn't even noticed that the Prom was nearly over. "Have we've been talking for that long?" I asked thinking out loud.

Josh stood up stretching his legs and then held out his hand for me to take.

"I know. I was surprised myself," he said, now pulling me up from my seat. "I wanted to dance with you more."

We started walking out of the venue and into the hotel lobby. I saw Farkle and Smackle and pointed them out to Josh.

"Well, Boing. I'm sorry we didn't get to dance as much," I tell him slightly disappointed in myself. If it weren't for my insecurities and hesitation, we wouldn't have had to get off the dance floor.

He squeezed my hand for comfort. "We can dance anytime you want. I like talking to you, Maya." We almost reached Smackle and Farkle and they waved to us.

"I like talking to you too, Josh." He squeezed my hand again and I bit my lip feeling butterflies start fluttering around in my stomach again.

"Dreamboat!" Smackle said, latching onto Josh. I laughed at how many times that has happened tonight. Josh looked towards me and Farkle for help. I shrugged laughing at the awkward expression on his face.

It was nice to see Smackle really come out of her shell. She would have never latched on to Josh or anyone for that matter if it hadn't been for Farkle. She trusted Farkle so much that she began to let her guard down for everyone else as well.

And that's a brave thing to do in this world.

"Smackle!" Farkle said, peeling his girlfriend off of Josh. While she looked at him sheepishly.

"What? I can't help it. Look at him." She pointed directly at Josh's face, making him slightly recoil at the finger that almost poked his eye out.

Farkle lets out a laugh at his girlfriend's crazy antics. He pulled her hand down and out of Josh's face, which Josh was relieved by. "You guys have a good night?"

"Not as good of a night as Riley and Ranger Rick's," I say, casting a glance and a smirk Josh's way. He cringed slightly at the thought and Farkle saw his face, letting out a groan of his own.

"Don't remind me. I don't need to know all the details either," he said, shuddering dramatically at the thought.

"See! Farkle gets it!" Josh said, slapping his hand on Farkle's shoulder. Smackle and I both rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Boys…" We both say at the same time. We glanced at each other after we said that and fell into a pit of laughter.

"Anyways," Farkle started after the laughter died down. "Meet us back at Topanga's in the morning. We all decided to meet and have breakfast together."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean Riley decided for all of us to meet and have breakfast together?" I asked, knowing how my best friend thinks.

Farkle grinned and nodded his head. He hugged me tightly and then gave a bro hug to Josh. I don't understand why guys don't just hug for real. But before I could dwell on that any further Farkle started speaking.

"We'll see you guys in the morning. Don't do anything that will get you in trouble and I'm not talking about just Maya. I'm talking about you too Josh!" he warned, grabbing onto Smackle's hand.

"Who me? I don't even know what trouble is," Josh stated, winking my way. I giggled at this.

"Where are you guys going anyways?" I asked them curiously.

Smackle grinned at my question before answering, "Oh, you know. Probably going to take Riley and Lucas's lead on ending the night."

My eyes widened with surprise. And Farkle turned beat red at her answer.

"Smackle!"

"What? I'm just kidding!" And they walked off, but before they could leave my focus, Smackle turned around mouthing, 'No, I'm not.'

I shook my head at the two weirdos and turned towards Josh. He was already looking at me waiting to head to our next destination.

And I think I have somewhere in mind. He grabbed onto my hand and we both left the hotel, now walking towards where his bike was parked. Before we could walk any further, I stopped my footing making Josh stop as well.

"I want to show you something. It's not a far walk, though, so we don't have to take your bike," I tell him, pointing in the opposite direction of his motorcycle.

"Lead the way, Gorgeous," he said, nodding his head. I pulled his hand into the direction my finger was once pointing in.

It was such a beautiful evening. Since it was almost summer the air was hot and humid. But with it being night time we got to enjoy the nice breeze in the air every once in a while. People were everywhere. Even with it being around ten at night. It just goes to show how alive this city truly is.

"Can I ask you a question?" Josh asked breaking the comfortable silence we fell in.

"You just did," I pointed out, swinging our hands back and forth.

"I'm serious, Maya."

"Hello, serious. Nice to meet ya," I continued to tease him. He let out a groan but laughed nonetheless. I looked his way and noticed how the moonlight hit him, making him look incredibly handsome. "What did you want to ask me?"

He looked at me and then straight ahead. "What's your biggest fear? I'm not talking about something like being scared of spiders or sharks. Like what's something in your dungeon of sadness that scares you the most?"

I felt my throat go dry. I was definitely caught off guard by his question, but I also know this was his way making me feel better about getting to know each other even more.

I looked down at my feet as we continued to walk and I was quiet for a bit before I finally responded.

"I'm terrified of never being enough for someone and having that someone leave because of that," I said quietly. But I knew he heard me because he squeezed my warm hand to comfort me.

"Maya—" Josh tried to say something but I shook my head, giving him a weak smile.

"I never told anyone this, not even Riley but I actually bumped into my father a couple of weeks ago. He was with his daughter and they had ice cream in their hands. They were laughing and he was smiling—he was happy." I felt my eyes start to water, but I blinked back the tears. "And I couldn't help but wonder why couldn't we get ice cream. Why couldn't he do that with me? Why couldn't he be happy with me?" My voice cracked and Josh instantly stopped walking, pulling me into his arms.

"Maya—it's not you. It was never you," he stated and I buried my face into his chest. "He wasn't ready for you and that is his fault. Some people leave and they never know how much they are leaving behind. Please don't fall into what could have been because you have so many people who love you and that are here to stay with you for as long as you let them."

"But—" I tried to but in but he lifted my chin to make me look into his eyes.

"Do you remember what I said to you three years ago at the Ski Lodge? You have so much love inside of you, for your best friend, for your family and friends all the people that matter the most. But you need to save some of that love for yourself. And sometimes we just have to accept that people are going to stay in our hearts even when they don't stay in our lives."

What in the world did I do to deserve a guy like Joshua Matthews?

"Why is that whenever I'm feeling confused or sad. You know exactly what to say?" I asked, staring at him with disbelief and awe.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and pulled away from me to start our journey again.

"Because I'm good at observing the people I love."

Love? He loves me? Okay, don't freak out. He didn't mean it that way.

It's not someday.

It's not someday.

Someday is not today.

* * *

 **Who knows when Someday will happen. I sure don't. . . ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. So I wanted to post again before I start up my classes this week because I know I will not have time at all this week to update. Also, I'm super glad that you guys are enjoying this story. I really really had no idea that it would do as well as it's doing so thanks for that. I also have no really set pace or time for this fic so bare with me if their "someday" isn't soon enough for you guys. But there will be a lot of cute moments between them because that's kind of how I see their friendship/relationship being. And don't worry I got a Rucas scene coming up for you guys! Anyways leave a review of your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or it's characters and scenes.**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

We finally arrived at our destination. The place where I'll be graduating from this Sunday.

Josh gave me a puzzled look. "We plan on breaking into your school, Blondie?"

I briefly let go of his hand and walked up to the front door of the school. Right near the front door was a rock. I lifted the rock, pulling out a key. I glanced in Josh's direction with a wicked grin on my face.

"I don't see it as breaking in when you have a key," I alleged, now unlocking the door. Opening the door, I waltzed inside not waiting to see if Josh was following me or not. But a quick glance over my shoulder, he was.

I roamed the halls until I found the classroom I was looking for. My art room. I opened up the door and went straight to an easel with a painting already on it.

I felt Josh's eyes on me. As if he was observing my every move. It made me feel a little nervous, but I also felt confident by the way he looked at me.

"I—uh, painted something for Mr. Matthews—I mean your brother as a gift for you know being my teacher all these years," I stuttered feeling my nerves start to take over. I was staring at my painting but Josh couldn't see it yet. But I could tell he was listening because he was waiting for me to finish what I was saying. "I want to give it to him on Sunday as a present—but since he's your brother I thought you could tell me if he will like it?"

I looked up at him with hesitation in my eyes. I wanted his opinion. Usually, I don't care what people think about my art. My art is my art and I learned that not everyone will appreciate and like the same things that I do.

But Boing over here? I cared about him a lot. I wanted to impress him. I wanted him to like it. And I'm absolutely terrified if he didn't.

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

I could feel my heart start to quicken its pace at the thought of her wanting to show me her art work. Something that's so personal to her. Especially asking my opinion to see if my brother will like it.

But from what I've seen of Maya's artwork. She is so talented that anyone would be insane not to like anything of hers. But I could tell from her stuttering that she was really nervous.

I don't know if was because of me seeing something so personal or what but I smiled encouragingly at her.

She seemed to sigh in relief at that and motioned me over to where she was. I walked over and stood behind her. She was about to move out of my view so I could see the whole painting, but I grabbed her hand to stop her from doing so. I stood next to her and my eyebrows shot up in surprise and amazement of the family portrait she had painted.

My whole family was in this picture. Riley, Auggie, Cory, Topanga, even including myself, my parents, my brother, and sister. Do we even have a family photo that looked like this? The details of this painting looked like it had taken forever to do and get it right.

"How long did it take you to do this?" I asked, wondering out loud. I couldn't move my eyes away from the picture. It felt so real and life like. Looking at this painting gave me the feeling of family, love, happiness and joy. One emotion that stuck out to me from glancing at this painting was _hope_.

She rubbed her thumb against my own in the hand she was holding. "I wanted it to be perfect and I wanted to make sure I didn't miss any detail so I sketched it out in my notebook at first. But this took me at least three weeks to do…" she revealed, squeezing my hand affectionately.

Three weeks?! It takes me forever to sketch a building for one of my architecture classes because I wanted it to be perfect. But it never came out as amazing as this. This girl surprises me more and more every day.

"Say something! Is it okay? Is it bad? What do you think?" she asked me, shaking my hand with nervousness or excitement. I couldn't tell.

I looked at the beautiful girl next to me with a proud feeling in my chest. "Okay? Maya, this is amazing. I think my brother will actually cry." She laughed at that comment, but I continued. "It is missing something, though."

Her eyes widened and she stared at the photo trying to decipher what was missing. When she couldn't find it her eyes glanced back into my own. "What's missing?" she asked, with a small voice.

"You. Your mom and Shawn," I pointed out to her and her eyes soften at this.

"I thought about that actually. But I wanted it to be the true Matthew's family," she said, with a shrug. I nudged her playfully.

"You and I both know that you are a Matthew's by association." I grinned, leaning closer to her getting a whiff of her sweet perfume. She smelled like vanilla and paint. Which sounded like an odd combination, but I couldn't get enough. "Besides someday you might become a Matthew's," I whisper in her ear, teasingly. I pull back from her and her cheeks were bright red.

She let go of my hand to cover her face. I couldn't help but laugh out how flustered she got from one little comment.

She mumbled something out incoherently and I couldn't understand a word she said due to her hands covering her face. I peeled them off gently, laughing quietly at how cute she looked right now.

"What did you say?" I asked, wanting her to repeat what I couldn't understand. She looked up at me with her dazzling blue eyes.

"What are we doing, Josh?" she asked me quietly and I waited for her to continue. "This whole night was like a dream—but is today someday? I just want to know what's going through your mind…"

Yeah, that makes two of us. But I wasn't sure either. Did she want it to be someday? We're we ready for someday? Still three years older than her… but I felt like at this age it didn't matter. Did it ever really matter?

Maybe I should talk to Cory or Shawn about this…

Ugh, I just want it to be someday already.

"I don't know… I don't know anything," I mumbled, feeling just as confused about everything as she is.

All I know is that I was willing to wait for her no matter how long it takes, even if it takes a lifetime because, in the end, it will all be worth it.

Maya gripped my hands tightly for assurance. I didn't know if it was for her benefit or for my own. "Long game?" she asked with a beautiful smile lighting up her face. I smiled at her for understanding that we both needed time and that we will figure it out.

She's going to be starting NYU soon and we'll both be busy with school and work and so many other obstacles that universe continues to throw at us. What if we don't even have time for each other right now? When exactly is the right time?

When is a good day for someday? I didn't know the answer to that question or any of the questions for that matter. All that mattered is that we both were playing a game with the universe and in the end, we'll both hopefully come out as winners, together.

"Long game." I nodded my head. She let go of my hand and placed the cover that had been over her painting. I walked towards the door, looking at her high school hallway. It was so different then the school me and my brother's went too.

I felt Maya wrap her arms around me from behind and I glanced down at her with a small smile on my face.

"Something on your mind, Handsome?" she asked, worriedly. I smiled at the new nickname and shook my head.

I wanted to say that she was on my mind. Every second of the day I caught myself thinking about her. Even when I'm with her I think about her. But I held my tongue because I knew I needed to talk to Cory about this. Maybe he could help us figure out this game. I mean he played the same one with Topanga.

"Ready go?" I asked and she nodded her head. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she left one arm around my waist and we left the school.

We got back to my family's house around one in the morning. Maya was spending the night since her parents were still out of town. It's going to be really hard not being around her. I also wondered if Riley was home yet. If only my brother new where Riley and the cowboy were and what they were doing.

I think I'm actually scarred for life.

After getting off the elevator we stopped right in front of the door. I was about to pull out the key from my pocket but Maya calling my name caught my attention.

"Yeah?" I whispered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Thank you again—for tonight." She unzipped my jacket and took it off, now handing it to me. "This night really was one of the best nights of my life. And—and I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

I took my jacket from her hands and I stared into her eyes and down at her lips. I never wanted to kiss someone so badly as I do right now.

Oh to hell with it.

I let my jacket fall to the ground and soon enough my lips crashed onto hers. Her arms immediately went around my neck as I pulled her towards me. She let out a gasp and I took that as my cue to deepen the kiss even further.

After oxygen became a necessity I reluctantly pulled away, not missing the dazed look on her face.

Before I could even process what had just happened, her lips were connecting with my own once again. This time, it was her doing and I couldn't help but smile in this shorter, yet tender kiss.

"Thank you for letting me share your Prom experience—and making it a night I will never forget," I tell her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

After sharing a few more kisses, I picked up my jacket off the ground and sadly had to open the door. Once I did I saw that all the lights were off. Everyone was sleeping, so we crept in as quietly as we could.

We were still holding hands and neither of us wanted to let go. I pulled her closer, giving her one last kiss and we parted ways. I watched as she made her way slowly to Riley's room, she looked back a couple of times and let out a little wave.

Man. She has me wrapped around her little finger. I couldn't get enough of her.

I feel like when I'm with her I see everything much brighter. I never wanted to shut my eyes. But eventually I did, falling into a deep slumber. Dreams filled with the blonde haired beauty and the adventures that have yet to come.

It felt like hours had passed when in reality it was only three. I was awakened with a couple of shakes. My eyes opened, feeling startled and I looked at the person who was to blame. I instantly relaxed seeing Maya with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong, babe?" immediately feeling concerned for the blonde. She shook her head, smiling weakly at me.

"I had a nightmare and I couldn't fall back asleep…" she revealed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Can—can I stay with you?" she asked, feeling unsure.

I felt my face flush red and I was suddenly glad that it was dark in the living room. I nodded my head, moving over on the couch for her to lay down. There wasn't much room, though, so I knew she would be close to me.

And the selfish part of me didn't mind one bit. Somewhere in my mind, I knew that my brother would see us in the morning. She sat down on the couch and moved to lay next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she used my other arm as a pillow. She nuzzled her face into my chest and I smiled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I mumbled, in her hair quietly.

"Not really. I just—I just wanted you to hold me," she admitted softly. I started to rub smoothing circles on her waist and she sighed in content.

"What time is it?" I yawned and she let out a tiny giggle. I poked her side and she squirmed, making me let out a low groan of her rubbing against me.

What can I say I'm a guy? But she didn't notice or thankfully she saved me from the embarrassment.

"The last time I checked it was a quarter to four." She yawned herself, very cutely I might add. I tightened my grip on her, pulling the throw over blanket on top of us. I continued to rub circles on her waist and she closed her eyes. She started to breathe heavily and I couldn't help but smile as I watch her fall asleep. I closed my eyes as well, pulling her tighter against my chest and I fell into another deep sleep.

I stirred, waking up with a yawn. I tried to move my arm, but I couldn't because all this blonde hair was on top of me. Wait blonde? I blinked a few times, realizing that Maya was still next to me and still a sleep for that matter. I could hear her soft breathing and I brushed a few pieces away from her face. She was so beautiful.

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced up flinching slightly under my brother's stare.

"Bay window! Bay window right now!" he whisper-yelled at me. I held in the strong urge to roll my eyes.

"Kind of tied up at the moment," I whispered back, motioning towards the blonde who was basically laying on top of me.

"Oh, I can fix that." He smiled, kind of creepily. I wasn't sure what he was up too until he started shouting. "MAYA PENELOPE HART! WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he screamed, leaning closer to us. If looks could kill my glare would instantly have torn my brother to pieces.

Maya jumped so high and ended up falling off the couch, nearly hitting her head on the coffee table in the process.

"Cory! What the—" I started to say but a furious blonde-headed beauty took the words right out of my mouth.

"FUCK!" Maya cursed and continue to string along more curse words than I have ever heard her say. She leaned up with her curls all over the place and she was glaring hard at my brother. It made me flinch slightly. I glanced at my brother and he seemed to be regretting his actions instantly and he recoiled back in fear.

"What in the world is going on here?" Topanga came out of the room followed by a groggy ten-year-old Auggie and an exhausted Riley.

"Topanga! She's going to kill me!" my brother yelled out in fear, running to hide behind my sister in law.

"What did you do now?" Riley yawned, glancing at her father with a tired yet disapproving stare.

Cory cowered behind Topanga and laughed sheepishly. "Me? What makes you think I did something?" he rambled out nervously.

"Because you did do something. You know what something. So why don't you tell them the something that you did?" Maya said, narrowing her eyes at my brother as she flipped her blonde hair out of her face.

Wow. My girl is really hot when she's angry. I glanced at my brother who was still cowering behind Topanga and suddenly this all felt very amusing to me.

"Who? Me? Something?" Cory stuttered. "The something is finding you two something's together sleeping on the something!" he shouted, pointing at the both of us.

I have no idea what in the world he just said. Leave it to my brother who is a teacher, I might add, make absolutely no sense. Even Auggie and Topanga were confused.

"I'm going back to bed—" A tired Auggie replied, looking exasperated by his father's behavior and he left the room.

"WHAT SOMETHING! SOMETHING HAPPENED?!" Riley shouted miraculously understanding every word her father had just said and I'm wasn't even surprised.

Maya's eyes widened as she watched her best friend freak out over nothing. "We were just sleeping. Nothing happened—"

"BAY WINDOW! BAY WINDOW RIGHT NOW!" Riley screamed, marching all the way to her room.

Maya looked at me with a tired, yet cute expression. I smiled at her softly nodding my head for her to go. I extended my hand to help her up and she gladly took it. She pecked my jaw and followed Riley into her bedroom.

I grinned foolishly watching as she left the room. I then noticed my brother and his wife's knowing looks.

"Something you wanna tell us, Joshie?" Topanga asked with an approving smile on her face. I relaxed instantly, knowing she won't give me a hard time. But when I glanced at my brother his faced was scrunched up and I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me or not.

"You!" He pointed at me, now walking towards me. "I'm telling Shawn!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. "That's fine. I was going to talk to him when he got back," I told him honestly.

He suddenly had a dumbfound expression on his face. "Whaaa?" I let out a laugh and got off the couch.

"I also wanted to talk to you too. I was going to mention that before you went insane this morning," I said, rolling my eyes now.

"Oopsie," he replied, lifting his hands up innocently. I narrowed my eyes at him and then the doorbell rang. "Ooh, the door! I'm going to get the door now," he said, now rushing to get to the door, to avoid what had just happened completely.

I stretched letting out an exasperated sigh. I loved my brother but there were some moments I didn't understand him at all. Topanga gave me an apologetic look and asked if I wanted some coffee. I nodded needing the caffeine to wake me up.

I sat down at the kitchen table, now watching as Cory signed for some of the boxes that had been shipped here. I didn't have a lot of things, and the furniture that we bought was also being delivered to the apartment today. I should probably call Andrew to see what's going on with all that.

I groaned letting my head hit the table at how much I had to do today and how much I wanted to avoid it all and just be with Maya all day. But I knew I couldn't. Being an adult is hard.

"You want anything for breakfast, lovely brother of mine?" Cory asked with a sheepish smile on his face. I let out a laugh at how he was trying to make up for what he did before.

"We can grab something on the go. But I need you to drive me and my boxes to my new place and then the furniture should be coming too. So maybe we can talk while you help me?" I ask, now offering him my own sheepish smile. Because I really needed his car and his hands for help.

"Do you want me and the girls help with unpacking?" Topanga asked me and I shook my head.

"Maybe later. I just want to move in first," I tell her truthfully and she smiled at me, nodding her head in understanding.

"Well, my brotha. You ready to go?" he asked me and I looked at him questioningly. Did he not know he was still in his pajamas?

"I think we should get dressed first don't ya think?" I motioned to his matching pajama set. Did he forget what his age was?

Cory looked down at his outfit and covered himself up like he was naked and ran out of the room. Topanga and I both chuckled at this.

"I'm going to change and call Andrew," I told her walking off to grab my bag and change.

* * *

 **When do you think their "someday" should happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I want to thank you again to all the people who like this story. I love all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean a lot to me! But I noticed a lot of people want Josh and Maya's someday to happen soon. I get it. I do. I want it to happen too and I'm the one writing this story. But I don't think there would be a whole lot of story if I made their someday happen right away. Right? It will happen soon, but sometimes in life, I believe there are obstacles that come in the way of something you want. Thus, leading you to actually work hard to get it. So I hope you all will bare with me when it happens. But I can tell you it's coming don't worry. Anyway, onto the chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the scenes or characters.**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

I walk into my best friends room with hesitation in my steps. I wasn't really sure how she would react to all of this. I mean it wasn't like she was against someday happening between me and her uncle, I believe she probably thought it might never happen.

"Peaches," she called out to me as I take a seat next to her by our favorite spot. "Why were you and Josh sleeping together?" she asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Same reason you and Ranger Rick slept together," I tell her with a grin. She instantly blushed bright red at my mention of this.

"We're not talking about me and Lucas. We're talking about you and Josh," she said, trying to change the subject back to me and Boing.

"What happened or is happening between Josh and I can wait. I can see from the look on your face you're dying to tell me what happened between you and Huckleberry. So tell me. Where's the ring?" I let out a laugh after her squeal from the mention of a promise ring. She stuck out her hand and I examined the ring.

It was a simple silver ring with one purple diamond for one purple cat. I smiled at how happy Riley looked.

"You can say it now," I said, letting go of her hand. She jumped up from her seat at the bay window throwing her hands up in the air screaming a big and long 'yay.' Before falling back down dramatically. "So. You finally break the rules and lose your sweet, sweet innocence to a ha-har ha-har looking cowboy?"

She smiled and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"What? I thought you said it was happening?" I asked feeling genuinely confused. "Didn't you want it to happen?"

She sighed a lovesick sigh. "Plans change. People change," she said, glancing at her ring all gooey-eyed. I scrunched my face at the sappiness of it all, but I was truly happy she was happy.

"Alright, Riles. It's time to leave Rileytown and come back down to earth with me. Your best friend. Unless you want me to take a full trip to Rileytown with you?" I asked, not being able to keep the smile off my face.

"First class trip," she said, grabbing my hand. I nodded my head.

"I'm there. I'm always there," I tell her squeezing her hand. She turned and smiled at me.

"Do you want to know why it didn't happen? Why we chose to wait?" she asked still with a bright smile on her face.

"Every single detail." I waggled my eyebrows and she let out a laugh, beginning to tell how her Prom night went.

* * *

 ** _Riley Matthews_**

 _"_ _Lucas, look at how happy she looks." I sighed, leaning my head against my boyfriend's well-built chest. I was watching my best friend dance with my uncle. Most people would probably find this incredibly weird, but I couldn't look away from the smile that finally lit up my best friends face._

 _Lucas turned to glance at Josh and Maya and he smiled feeling happy for her as well. "I've never seen her smile like that before. Not even at me when that godforsaken triangle happened."_

 _I let out a loud groan, causing him to look down at me in amusement._

 _"_ _Please don't remind me. I was the one who basically convinced Maya that she supposedly had feelings for you. When really it was just her caring for her friends before herself."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but then she became you," he mentioned at the memory. I looked up at him with a slightly nervous expression._

 _"_ _Did you have feelings for her when she was me?" I asked, afraid of his answer. Even though we have been together for three and half years now it didn't mean we didn't have our ups and downs. After the triangle was over everything was decided, but that still didn't stop me from wondering how Lucas ever really felt about Maya. Even though he chose me._

 _Lucas let out a laugh and that made me more confused. "What?" I asked, now looking up at him with a frown._

 _He leaned down and kissed my frown away, literally. It turned into a smile when he did that and I couldn't help it._

 _"_ _She was you, Riley. It was like I had to pick between two Riley's and I knew who I wanted to choose but I never wanted to become between your friendship. And that's why it took so long for it to be solved. I told you what I wanted to do with my life. I talked to you every night all night long about what was happening in the world and what we want to happen. You were the one who fell on my lap on the subway."_

 _I tightened my grip on his shoulders as we continued to dance around slowly. "Yeah. But Maya pushed me…"_

 _"_ _And you pushed them," he said, motioning towards my uncle and Maya dancing together. "I heard your phone call with your uncle. How you left him a surprise? You left your key under the mat on purpose and called him to make sure he was going there."_

 _I let out a sheepish laugh, waving him off. "Heh, you noticed that?"_

 _"_ _I notice everything you do, Riles." He grinned, spinning me out and back towards him smoothly. "And ever since I've met you, you always made sure that Maya was happy or that Maya was okay even if it meant pushing your own feelings and own beliefs away. But the thing about Maya is that she made sure you never had to push your own feelings and beliefs away. She made sure no one changed who you are and that anyone that tried had to go through her."_

 _"_ _But I did change…? I grew up, didn't I?" I asked, trying to figure out what he meant._

 _He nodded my head, spinning me once again and then he dipped me. I giggled at this._

 _"_ _You did. You grew up even more beautiful than you already were. People change people. You two influenced the most out of all of us. I don't think we all would be who we are without the two of you," he finished, smiling down at me. He was perfect. More than perfect._

 _"_ _I love you, Lucas Friar," I tell him, moving my hands to cup his beautifully defined cheeks. His eyes lit up every time I told him those three words. He leaned down closer to my lips. I felt breathless already and he hasn't even kissed me yet._

 _"_ _I love you so much, Riley Matthews." And he pressed his lips against my own, pulling me tighter against him. We had stopped dancing and it felt like everything in the room stopped as well and it was just us two. I moved my hands from his face to his neck, deepening the kiss instantly. He groaned when I did that and I loved the sound he made. It made me feel good that I had the same effect on him as he does for me._

 _After kissing for a few more minutes we both reluctantly pulled away with him leaning his forehead against my own._

 _"_ _Do you wanna go somewhere? So we can be alone and talk…" he asked nervously. I bit my lip, flushing instantly knowing we won't be just talking._

 _"_ _Yes—" I replied nervously. "Let me just go tell Maya first…" He nodded his head and told me that he would wait for me by the entrance._

 _I looked to see if Maya and Josh were still dancing but they weren't. I frowned, feeling confused but then I noticed them across the room, sitting close together. They looked like they were discussing something serious. But I decided to go over anyways._

 _Right, when I got to them they were almost about to kiss again and I grinned at this. I kind of felt bad for interrupting them again, but I needed to tell Maya._

 _"_ _Maya!" I squealed. They both pulled back with flushed faces. "Did I interrupt something?" I asked, not bothering to hide the smile on my lips._

 _"_ _Yeah, kind of in the middle—" Josh tried to speak, and I tried to hide my giggle at how frustrated he looked._

 _"_ _No. It's okay. What's up, Riles?" My best friend asked me. I grinned at her and I realized how flushed her face was and how her eyes were shining with the happiness she felt while being around my uncle. My heart swelled for the two of them. I gave her a knowing look, motioning my head towards the door in a weird way. It reminded me of the day when I did that to Shawn and he had no idea what I was doing._

 _"_ _You didn't?!" she gasped and I squealed loudly._

 _"_ _Not yet!"_

 _"_ _But it's happening?" she asked and I nodded my head enthusiastically._

 _"_ _Yes, tonight!"_

 _"_ _What! No way!"_

 _"_ _Yes, way!"_

 _"_ _Are you sure about this?"_

 _Before I could say anything else Josh interrupted. "Someone want to uh—explain what's going on?" he asked, staring both of us with evident confusion on his features._

 _We both started to snigger at this._

 _"_ _Yeah, that doesn't help me," he stated dryly._

 _I gave them both a quick hug. And raised a finger to my lips after pulling back. "It's a secret." I then turned to walk away, not being able to control my laughter at the look on my uncle's face._

 _"_ _Riley Matthews!"_

 _I gave a nonchalant wave. "She can tell you, but I doubt you wanna know!" I sang, jokingly. Continuing to walk to the entrance. I was mentally preparing myself for one of the greatest nights of my life. I had told Maya a couple of weeks ago that it might happen on Prom night and how when I was at his house I found the ring._

 _At first, I didn't know what it meant and I freaked out to Maya but she had told me what it was and what it signified. My heart filled with so much happiness and excitement. But Maya also told me to not tell Lucas I knew he had the ring but it was getting really hard to keep it from him. I kind of felt guilty._

 _I was almost at the entrance and I smiled seeing Lucas talking to Zay and Vanessa. I quickly picked up my pace into a light jog and Lucas instantly noticed me. I picked up the pace even more and knowing me I should have seen me tripping and falling, coming from a mile away. I knew it had to happen once tonight. But I guess the universe decided for this to happen now._

 _Before I could hit the ground, though, Lucas caught me. He was always my hero. I had my hands placed on his chest and I looked up at him, smiling sheepishly._

 _"_ _Hi."_

 _He grinned at this familiar conversation. "Hi."_

 _"_ _Hi," I repeated getting lost into his eyes._

 _"_ _Oh for the love of—you guys have been together for three years. Are we still on the 'hi' stage?" Zay said, breaking the both of us out of our daze. I let go of my boyfriend and stuck my tongue out playfully at him._

 _"_ _Lucas! Tell your girlfriend to stop sticking her tongue at me!" Zay said, pointing his finger at me. Vanessa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Oh, would you leave them alone!" Vanessa said as a laugh left her lips._

 _"_ _Lucas! They are ganging up on me!" Zay said, stepping away from his girlfriend, while she rolled her eyes playfully._

 _"_ _Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Vanessa started. "Because it sounds like you'd rather be alone with Lucas," she joked._

 _"_ _Aw, babe! C'mon don't be like that!" Zay stated, now throwing his arm around his girlfriend._

 _Lucas shook his head at the ridiculousness. "Yeah. We'll be going now."_

 _"_ _Ooh Where ya guys going? Did you guys get a room too? Vanessa and I got a room. A really nice room it is—"_

 _Vanessa covered her boyfriend's mouth with her hand. Her face was just as flushed as mine was._

 _"_ _Okay—enough outta you. We'll be going now. See you tomorrow." She laughed, dragging Zay to who knows where._

 _I started to fidget with my hands and Lucas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly._

 _"_ _We—uh—don't have to go—or do anything you don't want to do—I don't want you to feel uncomfortable—crap," he stuttered hopelessly and I giggled at this._

 _I took ahold of his hand and smiled up at him. "Lucas, did you get us a room?"_

 _His own cheeks turned red and he nodded his head, not trusting his voice to speak._

 _"_ _Lucas, I want to be with you. I always want to be with you. You never make me feel uncomfortable." He smiled, squeezing my hand affectionately. He tugged my hand, pulling me closer to him and planted a soft, tender kiss on my lips._

 _And suddenly I desired to be with him more than ever._

* * *

 ** _Maya Hart_**

"You are really getting into depths here aren't you?" I asked her with a surprised look.

"Shhh! Look!" she says, pointing at nothing in particular. I was very amused by this.

"Where exactly am I looking?" I ask trying my very hardest not to crack up at how serious she was being. She took a hold of my face and moved my head to the direction her finger was pointed in and suddenly we were back in her story.

* * *

 _ **Riley Matthews**_

 _We had just gotten out of the elevator and we were walking down the hallway to the room Lucas had purchased. I have never felt more nervous in my entire life. We both were holding onto each other's hands so tight that if one of us let go we'd disappear._

 _We stopped right in front of the door and Lucas pulled out the room key and hesitated to open it. I was about to ask if something was wrong but he immediately turned around looking me dead straight in the eyes._

 _"_ _Riley before anything happens I've—I uh—I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and I suddenly remembered the ring. I started to freak out feeling guilty that I knew about it. "I've actually had it for a while… and I've wanted to give it to you for some time now—I just never knew when the right time was—"_

 _"_ _I know," I interrupted and mumbled quietly, fidgeting with my hands._

 _He raised his eyebrows at this. "You knew?" and I nodded my head feeling bad about something that was supposed to be so special between us. Stupid me._

 _All of sudden, he started to break out into a fit of laughter causing me to look up at him with evident confusion._

 _"_ _I knew you found out!" he said, in between his laughter._

 _"_ _What? How did you know I know?" I whined dramatically. He immediately held his chest trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard._

 _"_ _Because you're Riley and have you noticed every surprise I have for you; you automatically know? Either someone else tells you or you just happen to miraculously find out for yourself." He chuckled again. He took a step closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek._

 _"_ _Okay," I dragged on. "So…maybe that's kind of true." He raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay, it's a lot of true, but most of the times they happen on accident and I never know really how special it—" I tried to finish my defensive rant, but he kissed me shutting me up. Usually, I would get offended by this but right now I was to filled with love and desire._

 _I broke the kiss, keeping our faces close together. "Open the door," I tell him quickly, placing my lips on his once again. He fumbled with the key, trying his very best to open the door without having to leave my lips. I giggled in our kiss and pulled away from him so he could open the door._

 _He opened up the door and turned back to me. He suddenly lifted me off my feet, carrying me like it was our wedding day into the room and closing the door with his foot. He tossed me on the bed and I started laughing at how it all seemed. After calming down a bit, I had realized that this was really happening and then I felt like I wasn't ready for all this to happen._

 _Lucas could tell by the expression on my face and he sat down on the bed next to me. He pulled out the box from his suit pocket and opened it up for me to see how beautiful the simple, promise ring was._

 _"_ _Riley Matthews. I want you to know that I will never hurt you. I will never make you do something you don't want to do. I choose to be with you for as long as you let me. With this ring, I promise you that I will always love you and that no matter what happens it's me and you. It's always going to be me and you in the end. This is not my moment anymore. It's our moment."_

 _I felt a few tears escape from my eyes as I watched him slide the promise ring on my finger. Right, next to the ring I have with Maya. I cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a tender, yet soft kiss. He wiped my tears away and we let out an emotional laugh._

 _"_ _Lucas. I think we should wait. I'm not saying we have to wait until our wedding day, but I just—I don't know if I'm ready yet," I say, biting my lip anxiously. I wasn't really sure how he would respond with waiting._

 _He smiled softly, pulling me into a chaste kiss. "Riley. I'd wait forever to be with you. It never mattered to me when it happened. I would never pressure you into something you aren't ready for. I love you and I will continue to love you every day regardless of it happening or not."_

 _I scooted closer to him, placing my head on his shoulder. "I love you too," I mumbled, sniffling still. I felt like I was on cloud 9 with this boy. This sweet, sweet boy. "I really really wanted it to happen. I just feel like everyone has sex on Prom night and I don't want it to be that way with you. I want it to be our moment," I told him truthfully._

 _"_ _Did Riley Matthews just say the word sex without blinking profusely?" he joked, and I hit his chest playfully._

 _"_ _I'm not that innocent you know!" I whined. He laughed and suddenly I fell back on the bed with him hovering over me with a dangerous look in his eyes._

 _"_ _Oh, believe me, princess. I know." He leaned down capturing my lips with his and I gasped in this kiss. He took that as a sign to deepen it even further and I felt like my whole body was on fire. He pulled away, gazing down at me with a hard glance. "We will both know when our moment will happen and when that moment comes, it will be amazing because it's you and me."_

 _"_ _You and me," I repeated, kissing him once again._

* * *

 **I love Riley and Lucas. If you really ask if ship them hardcore, then my answer would be eh. Let me know if you guys would like to see more Riley and Lucas moments, though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Obstacle number one? Also, I do plan on trying to add more Farkle and Smackle also Zay and Vanessa too. It won't be a lot since they are all going to different colleges. But I do have something in mind. Josh and Maya aren't the only ones who will see obstacles with the universe. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW any of it at all. I wish I did, though. That would be pretty cool.**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

I sat there listening to her story deep in thought. I'm happy they're happy and that they decided to wait. It means the most to me to see my best friend happy. A thought crossed my mind suddenly and I couldn't help but wonder…

Has Josh slept with anyone? I wasn't sure… We're playing the long game so if he did it shouldn't matter. But for some reason, it really bothered me if he had. I know he had every right to do whatever he wanted at the time because we aren't together.

I could have done the same thing if I had wanted too. But I didn't… I don't think I could have...

"Peaches?" Riley called out, clearly wondering where my brain went too. I shook my head and smiled softly at her.

"I'm really happy for you guys. I'm glad you decided to wait for each other," I tell her truthfully. She stares at me for a bit, trying to read me.

"What's wrong, Maya?" she asked me after a while. I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Just thinking…" I started, biting down on my bottom lip. "I just—I know he's your uncle and you probably don't want to hear or know about this—but do you think he's had an experience like that with someone already…?" I asked quietly, folding my hands together on my lap.

"Well…you guys weren't together then. And you know you're different from other girls so it shouldn't matter now, right?" she said, nudging me slightly.

Before I could answer her, though, someone knocked on the door causing both of us to look at the intruder.

Josh.

And by the look on his face, I instantly knew he heard what I had said. I stood up from my seat, feeling slightly panicked and I moved to climb out Riley's window but before I could Riley pulled me back down, holding me down with a huge smile on her face.

"Uncle Josh! What brings you to my humble abode?" she asked him, as I try to get out of her unusually tight grip. What the hell since when could she hold me down?

Josh raises a curious brow at his niece. "I slept over, remember?" he said, moving his gaze to me. I blushed remembering that we did sleep next to each other.

Riley looked at the both of us with a knowing look. "Oh yeah," she dragged on. "What brings you to my room then?"

His gaze didn't waver. "Do you mind if I talk to Maya, little niece?" he asked and I start to fidget, even more, finally escaping Riley's grip and jumping out of the window without a second glance. My cheeks were burning and I felt so embarrassed that he heard me.

I heard both of them call out my name but I continued down the fire escape and leaped off once I was closer to the ground.

"MAYA!" I heard Josh calling me, following me down the fire escape. I looked down at what I was wearing and instantly cursed at myself for not being able to change out of my pajamas. Instead of running like I initially planned on, I kept my head down waiting until he caught up with me. Once he did he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight to him so I didn't run away.

"Maya. I'm not going to lie to you so before I tell you this, you have to know it meant nothing to me. Everything I've done meant nothing because it was never with you."

And that's when I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I pushed him away from me and turned around from him. I don't know why I felt so angry and sad.

"Maya—I—it's the long game…" he said, stuttering over his words. I cross my arms over my chest, holding them tightly. "Maya. Please don't be mad at me. It happened so long ago—I don't even remember—"

"I'm not mad at you…" I whispered quietly. "I just—you had every right to do whatever you want. We weren't together…and we aren't together now." I turned back around to face him with a weak smile on my lips.

One look at him I could tell that my last comment hurt Josh by the painful look he was giving me.

"Maya—" he tried to speak, but I interrupted him.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain anything. I know we're still figuring everything out. A good-looking guy like yourself would have already experienced everything. You don't owe me—"

I didn't finish my sentence. His lips were instantly on my own kissing me more intensely than the one that happened last night. His hands were cupping my cheeks as he kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss him back falling into the feeling of desperation and longing in the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away, pecking my lips again and again and again.

"Maya—" he kissed me again. "I like you—so fucking much." Another kiss. "You mean the world to me—" he kissed me again, this one much longer than the last few. He started speaking again after he pulled away. "You are it for me. You are all I need. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for it to be with you. I'm sorry that I was an asshole for so long about your feelings. Fuck. I'm so—so sorry for everything…" his voiced cracked and my eyes widened.

"Josh…" I mumbled, but he shook his head and swallowed slowly before he continuing.

"I'm sorry that it isn't someday yet. I'm sorry that I don't know how to do this and that I don't really have much experience because none of my relationships weren't ever serious. They never meant anything compared to what's going to happen between me and you. But I need you to know Maya. When someday happens and when we're both ready to take that next step, I will be gentle and careful with you no matter what."

My eyes instantly became glassy as I looked into his blue eyes. I knew he was serious and so was I. I then realized that nothing mattered before, right here right now our game has officially started.

"Can I ask you how many…?" I mumbled quietly to him and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"You can ask me anything you want," he stated, now looking back into my eyes. He let go of my face and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Two…" he mumbled, feeling ashamed and guilty of his actions.

"Josh… it's okay. You don't have to feel guilty. I understand. As long as when it happens with me, it's different…" I admitted, blushing profusely at the last sentence.

"Maya—it's always different with you. I want to do this right with you. I want to take things slow. I want to be head over heels in love with you when we get to that step. And I can honestly say you drive me crazy already. You make it so easy for anyone to fall in love with you because it's you."

My heartbeat started to race. I made it easy for people to fall for me? He made my heart go ba-dum when I first saw him again at the Christmas Party. Sure I had a crush on him when we were kids, but seeing him again that day made me realize that what I was feeling was real. And I had it bad. Really bad.

"I make it easy? Boing you had me at 'you grew up gorgeous,'" I admitted to him, with a giggle.

He laughed at this and pulled me closer to him. I leaned up and kissed him right next to his lips and pulled away from him with a teasing smile.

He let out a loud groan and I couldn't help but laugh. "You are going to be the death of me, Hart."

We both climbed up the fire escape now back in Riley's room again and I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yeah? Well, then I guess I should start planning your funeral."

He pulled me even closer to him, grinning down at me. "As long as you're buried next to me, then that's all that matters." He was about to kiss me again, but a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Baby brother, you can kiss Miss Hart later after our discussion! Let's go go go!" Cory said, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently. I rolled my eyes and I giggled when Josh did the same. He laughed as well, placing a light kiss on my cheek.

"Till next time?" he asked me and I couldn't help but smile at those words.

"Till next time," I repeated and he walked out of the room with his brother. I decided to change out of my PJs knowing that I have to meet the rest of the gang for breakfast at Topanga's. After I changed I saw Riley, Auggie, and Mrs. Matthews waiting for me. I smiled at them and bid them a good morning.

"Everything okay?" Riley asked me, seeing what had happened earlier and I nodded my head.

"Everything's okay. Ready to go?" I asked all of them and they all grabbed their belongings and we left the Matthew's apartment now heading to Topanga's.

"Do you need me to work today, Mrs. Matthews?" I ask her, knowing she needed help from time to time, especially when my mom is out of town. I also liked working and saving up money. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"I have to meet with a client today. Think you can watch the shop for me while I'm gone?" I nodded my head and she smiled now looking at her children. "Riley, can you babysit Auggie today?"

"Lucas and I were going to see a movie. Auggie do you want to come? I knew you wanted to see that new movie about 'the secret life of pets' or something like that?" Riley asked, looking at her ten-year-old brother.

Her brother raised his head. "No, Riley. You wanted to see that movie. Remember?" he asked and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Even though Riley is eighteen she will always be a kid at heart.

Riley pouted at her kid brother. "Do you want to see the movie or not?" Auggie shook his head at his older sister.

"Mom is it okay if I stay with Maya at the cafe?" he asked his mom with begging eyes. Topanga hesitated. "Please? Dad said he and Uncle Josh won't be gone all day!" Topanga still looking not convinced. And that's where I came in.

"It's okay, Mrs. Matthews. I don't mind. But Auggie you gotta sit on the stool the whole time or help when I need you too, okay?" I said, looking back and forth between Topanga and Auggie.

Topanga smiled at me with appreciation and Auggie threw his hands up victoriously. Riley laughed at this, intertwining her arm with my own as we continued to walk to café.

Right as we got to the café we saw Lucas leaning on the wall, waiting for us clearly. His face lit up when he saw Riley and I glanced at Riley seeing hers light up as well. It seems like last night meant a lot to them, even though they both decided to wait.

Riley looked at me, giving me googly eyes and I scrunched my face, motioning for her to get on with it already. She let go of me and ran right into Lucas's welcoming arms. He hugged her tight like they haven't seen each other in forever when in reality it was only twelve hours.

But I can't really blame them because I missed Josh a lot already and it's only been twenty minutes.

I guess this is how it feels to be in love. I smiled feeling really really good. Topanga greeted Lucas, while Auggie joined in on Riley and Huckleberry's hug. After Mrs. Matthews opened the door, I followed her inside. I grabbed my apron putting it on, knowing I had to take orders and start working once people started coming.

You're probably wondering why I work here instead of Riley. Riley wanted to work somewhere else instead of the place she always hangs around in. So she decided to get a job at Demolition since they don't rip off little children anymore.

After a little bit, Auggie, Riley, and Lucas all came inside. Auggie took a seat on the barstool in front of where I was and my best friends sat together cozily in a booth, waiting for the rest of our friends to arrive.

A good half hour later people started coming in and out. Topanga took care of the Togo orders while I took care of the people who sat and wanted to stay a while.

Finally, Smackle and Farkle walked in, hand in hand looking chipper as ever. They greeted me and I smiled. And then they sat down with Lucas and Riley. I decided to wait until Zay and Vanessa came before I took all of our orders for breakfast. I figured it would be the best thing to do.

A young guy came in and sat down by himself. I immediately went over with a small polite smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Topanga's. Can I get you anything?" I asked, placing silverware and a plate down in front of him. His eyes met mine and he immediately grinned. I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question it.

"Hi. Yes, I would like a blueberry muffin and a black coffee please." I nodded my head, writing down his order.

"Coming right up," I tell him, now walking away from him. I felt his eyes burn a hole in my back as he watched me walk away. I really hope he doesn't say anything creepy.

I brought him his order and he said a quiet 'thanks' and began to eat his food after I walked away. Zay and Vanessa happened to walk inside right as I passed the door. I raised my eyebrows at them, they looked exhausted.

"Well, look who decided to finally show up." I smirked at them, while they both let out a groan. They walked to the table and sat down with the others. I walked over hitting Zay on the back of his head with my notepad.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zay complained, rubbing his head.

"For making us wait an hour to eat something," Ranger Rick replied, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

Vanessa and I chuckled at this.

"Well, you guys could have eaten without us," Zay whined, clearly cranky. And I whacked him again. "Ow! What was that one for?"

"For saying something stupid, and thinking we would eat without you," Farkle replied, while Smackle nodded her head in agreement.

Zay let out a groan hitting his head on the table. I whacked him once again and his head shot up. He was now glaring at me. "What now?!"

"Because we eat on this table that Maya so kindly cleaned for us. We don't want your head to dirty it," Riley said, smiling sweetly at him.

Before Zay could say anything else. I hit him once more. He narrowed his eyes at me, and reached to grab the notepad out of my hand, but I moved it from his view.

"What. Was. That. One. For."

"I don't know, I just felt like it." I grinned, shrugging my shoulders. He let out an annoyed scoff while Vanessa continued to laugh at what was happening.

"Oh, man. I'll never get used to you guys," she said, trying to hold in her laughter for her boyfriend's sake, but it wasn't working.

"Alright. Now that you're all here. Whaddya want to eat?" I ask, getting my pen ready to write their orders.

"I'll have—" Lucas was about to say, but Riley beat him to it.

"Lucas will have a bacon and egg sandwich with an iced coffee and I'll have a chocolate chip muffin with a strawberry smoothie please," Riley said with a smile. She glanced at Lucas and noticed him looking at her. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Is that okay…?" He let out a laugh and pulled her closer to him.

"More than okay. Thank you, princess." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank god I'm not eating, because I would have just thrown up all my food," Zay commented, staring at the couple with a look of disgust. He was happy but disgusted at the same time.

Vanessa slapped his shoulder playfully.

"What is it with you people and hitting me today?" Zay complained rubbing his arm now. He turned to his girlfriend. "You're turning into one of them." This time, Smackle hit him. And he raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

She shrugged. "I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Farkle lets out a laugh at that. And then spoke his order. "I'll have a wheat bagel with cream cheese and an iced green tea."

Smackle piped in. "Ooh, that sounds good! I'll have the same, except instead of a green tea can I have black tea?" I nodded my head, writing their order down.

Vanessa then said her order, "I'll just have any kind of muffin with an iced coffee." I nodded and I was about to walk away when Zay complained saying I forgot about him. I ignored him playfully already knowing what he wanted because he ordered the same damn thing every time he came here.

He still shouted his order much to my and other customers dismay.

"Excuse me?" The young guy from before spoke up and caught my attention. I immediately walked over to where he was sitting.

"Yes?" I asked politely. He smiled at me.

"Can I have another cup of black coffee?" he asked, holding out his cup. I nodded taking away his empty plate and mug.

I filled up his coffee mug and brought it back to him. He nodded his head and thanked me.

I saw him take out his lab top. I guess he was staying here for a while too.

I went back behind the counter to finish my friend's orders and Topanga helped me bring it over to their table. After I did, there weren't any other customers who needed me so I grabbed a muffin and poured myself an iced coffee with creamer and walked over to sit with my friends. Which consisted of laughter and jokes the whole entire time.

Sometimes I can't believe that after all these years we're actually graduating together. Who knew what the universe had in store for us?

* * *

 **Yay more waiting. . .**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and favorites and follows! I appreciate every single one of you! Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters and blah blah blah.**

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

After leaving Maya I felt all the anxiety fade away. I was really glad she wasn't mad at me. Those two girls meant absolutely nothing. One of them was before we even made our deal and the other one was just a huge mistake. It shouldn't even have happened but being under the influence I don't remember it happening at all. You can say it was a moment I definitely regret. But what's life without a few hiccups? I was now unloading boxes from my brother's car and bringing them up to my new apartment.

It was only four boxes plus the few that were in my dorm. Once we were done my friend Andrew called, asking for our help to do the same. So we did.

After we finished that. The furniture wouldn't be here for another hour or so, we decided to go stop by Topanga's to pick up some breakfast. The good thing is that it was a block away from my apartment. And I knew Maya worked there so that was definitely a plus for me.

We decided on walking so my brother wouldn't have to lose his parking spot. It was nice out. Not too hot out since it's almost summer, but not too cold. I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Okay. What's with you?" Andrew finally asked, after staring at me weirdly for a good portion of the morning. I was waiting for him to say something. My brother laughed at this.

"He's in love," my brother playfully mocked, nudging me. I rolled my eyes, pushing my brother back.

"Oh, you finally got a girlfriend? Thank god I was starting to think you had no life outside of school." Andrew chuckled.

"I don't have a girlfriend…yet… it's complicated. We're figuring things out actually," I admitted, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Complicated? Do you want to be with her?" My friend asked, while my brother was quiet, listening to the conversation intently.

"I do. More than anything. It's just—it's just she is just graduating high school and she's actually attending NYU in the fall. I want to be with her and she wants to be with me, but what if it's too soon? What if I hold her back from experiencing college? Or what if we both are so busy we don't have time for each other right now? What if she finds someone else she likes more than me?" I voiced all of my fears to the two most important people to me.

Before Andrew could say anything my brother spoke up.

"You know all of those are just 'what ifs' right?" Cory stated.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "You don't know if any of those things will happen. You're focusing too much on the fear of it all and missing out on actually being happy together."

I listened intently to what they both have to say.

"You know my girlfriend is two years younger than me. There was a time where I was in college without her. You remember? You helped me through it and we've been going strong ever since. You wanna to know why? Because we work together as a team to be together. Sure things aren't always rainbows and sunshine but it works. We're happy," Andrew confessed.

Cory nodded his head in agreement. "Even Topanga and I have had our ups and downs. For instance, the Ski Lodge wasn't a really good memory for us." He chuckled, awkwardly. "I remember us growing up together. And as a kid, I thought she was a little odd but as I grew up I realized that we all our a little odd and I liked that a lot. One thing I remember her saying to me is something I'll never forget. 'You are you and I am I, and if in the end, we end up together, it's beautiful. That's how I knew we were playing the long game too."

I dropped my jaw in shock. That's the exact same thing I had said to Maya, three years ago. Well, somewhat of the same thing. I never even knew this happened. What is the universe planning exactly? Would it be the same way like Cory and Topanga?

"And in high school, we had our moments of breaking up but the universe led us back together," Cory admitted, and then noticed the look on my face. "Why are you so surprised?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "I uh—said to Maya something similar to what Topanga said to you. I said it at the Ski Lodge three years ago."

"What did you say?" Andrew asked, curiously.

I let out a sigh before reluctantly responding. "I told her to live her life and I'll live mine. I know she's out there and I'm out there too. We promised each other someday."

"Well then your long game started a while ago," Cory noted. I nodded my head at this. "Then you shouldn't be scared of starting your someday. You guys are old enough now to make your own decisions. The only reason I told you to wait was to make sure you were serious about the long game with her. Maya—well, she looks like a tough cookie. She even acts like it but really she's the one I worry about the most."

"Yeah. I know. But Cory, you gotta understand that I've been serious about her for a long time now. I—I can't get her out of my mind. I know she's been through a lot that's why I'm taking this seriously, because she doesn't deserve to feel like she has to put up an act all the time. She deserves the world and all I want is for her to be happy. I never want to make her feel like she's not good enough or loved. She—she makes me want to do better things and be a better person because of it. I feel like she is the one person who truly understands me. I've tried to hold back my feelings for a long time by throwing the three year age gap card when really I was just trying to not feel something for her because I knew it wouldn't be right. But knowing who Maya is right now and who she is growing up to be, makes me fall for her even harder, " I tell them, continuing to vent all my feelings about the blonde-headed beauty.

"Then why not make someday today?" Andrew asked me. I didn't know the answer to this question. I've been asking myself this very question for a while now.

"Someday is just another day, little brother," Cory said, slapping a hand on my back.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm going to ask her out right when I see her," I say, about to march into Topanga's, because we coincidently just arrived. Before I could, though, Cory held me back. I looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Not just yet. You gotta ask for Shawnie's permission first," he said with a sheepish smile. I let out a groan, knowing he was right. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm very proud of you and I give you my blessing."

I grinned at my brother. His approval of Maya meant a lot to me.

"Thanks, Cory," I told him honestly and we all went inside. Once we were inside my eyes immediately scanned for Maya. The place wasn't too packed and I could see Farkle and Smackle with Zay and Vanessa hanging out. I didn't see Lucas or Riley so I'm guessing they weren't there or they left already. Auggie was also sitting at the table talking to them. My brother went to say hi to the group while Andrew pointed to the counter. When I moved my gaze and saw a young guy who looked my age talking to my girl. Yes. My girl.

I clenched my hands, feeling slightly jealous of the way Maya was smiling kindly at him. But I knew she was just being polite and customer friendly but for some reason, I wanted her all to myself right at this very moment.

"You okay, bro?" Andrew asked me. I ignored him and instantly marched over to where they were, happening to catch the last part of their conversation.

"So thanks again for the coffee. But I was wondering do you want to—maybe go out sometime?" he asked, and I swear I saw all green and made my presence known to the both of them.

"Maya," I greeted with a tight smile. Her cerulean eyes turned to glance at me and they immediately lit up. She smiled that beautiful smile that was meant for only me. I smirked, slightly glancing at the guy in my peripheral vision. He noticed. And I was glad.

"Move in already?" she asked with a teasing smile still on her lips and I let out a chuckle.

"Nah. They wanted food and I wanted to see your gorgeous self," I flirted, with a charming smile. Her smile only got bigger at my comment.

"Well, while you're here would you like food too?" she asked, with a small giggle leaving her lips. I nodded my head at her question. "3 iced coffees and 3 sandwiches okay?"

"You know me too well," I stated, still grinning wolfishly at her.

"Coming right up, Handsome." And with that, she walked away to start making the coffees and sandwiches. I think I'm starting to like this new nickname of hers. I looked towards the guy next to me who now had a crestfallen face. I felt very satisfied with his reaction.

"You two are dating?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah," I told him. I knew we weren't official yet and I had no right to say we were. But I refuse to let him think he has a chance. I know I'm being territorial and probably an asshole, but I don't care. This girl is mine.

"Well, you're a very lucky guy. I've been trying to ask her out for over an hour now and her eyes didn't light up the way that they did until you showed up. She's crazy about you that's for sure." He left some money on the counter and left the café without another word.

I am a very lucky guy indeed.

Finally, she placed the three iced coffees and sandwiches on the counter and she noticed the money the guy had left. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously.

"Where'd he go?" she asked and I felt jealousy take over me again.

"Why? Were you going to say yes to him asking you out?" I asked with obvious jealousy in my tone. Her eyes were clearly surprised by my tone and I instantly felt like a jackass for letting myself feel jealous and taking it out on her. But then I saw her laughing? Why is she laughing? I immediately frowned.

"Are you jealous?" she asked in between laughs. I pouted at the fact that she was making fun of me. Of course, I was jealous, how could I not be? Did she not see how gorgeous she is? Did she not see how much of an amazing girl she is? I then finally realized how she felt before. My eyes widened in realization and I instantly felt terrible for making her feel that way.

"Is—this how you felt?" I asked, averting my gaze to the counter. I felt ashamed that I made her feel this way for so long. I felt her touch my arm and I immediately raised my gaze to meet hers.

"I did feel jealous but I think it was more so intimidated by those other girls. They're more experienced and I'm not. But Josh I was going to say no to that guy," she tells me with a soft gaze.

"Maya—I'm really sorry I made you feel that way. Feeling that feeling right now—that was—horrible. I hated that feeling," I said truthfully. I still feel guilty. I hurt this girl and for some odd reason, she's still here. She moved to grasp my hand instead of my arm. She squeezed my hand and I couldn't tear my gaze away from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Josh," she started. "I already forgave you for that. It's okay, I know life happens and sometimes life throws you challenges you don't expect. But in return, the universe gave me you. And for that, I'm grateful because I can't imagine a life without Joshua Matthews."

I'm in love with this girl.

Yes, you heard it here first. I, Joshua Gabriel Matthews have realized I had fallen in love with Maya Penelope Hart.

Of course, I won't tell her that yet, we haven't even had our someday. But I can't help but remember my brother's words.

 _Someday is just another day._

"Go out with me." I stared at her, feeling my heart start to quicken its pace. "On a date."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're serious?" she asked. I could hear the nervousness etched on her tone. If only she knew how nervous I was right now.

"I have to still get Shawn's permission. Which is why I was waiting to ask until they got back, but I wanted to ask you now," I said, a small smile forming on my face. Her eyes were still wide with surprise at what was all happening.

"You—you were going to ask Shawn?" she asked, stuttering over her words. God, she looked so adorable right now. I wanted to kiss her again and again.

"Is that alright?" I asked, my voice cracking as I awaited her response.

"No one has—" she stopped herself, swallowing slowly. "I would love to go on a date with you, Josh," she said, and I swear I could remember this moment for ever. The way her eyes lit up and how flushed her cheeks were. She looked so beautiful in this moment I wanted to take a picture.

If only I had my camera. The smile on my face was huge and I felt like I could take on the world. I heard people clearing their throats and I turned seeing my brother and my friend waving at us.

We both let out a laugh at this. "I should get back. The furniture should be here soon. Talk to you later?"

She nodded her head and a beautiful smile was still plastered on her lips. "Don't keep me waiting," she teased me playfully and I winked at her, grabbing the coffees and the brown bag to go. I nodded my head towards Smackle, Farkle, Zay and his girlfriend, Vanessa? I think. I'm not really sure. I haven't had a chance to talk to her.

I made my way out of the café with my brother and Andrew. They both grabbed their own coffees but I still held the bag of our sandwiches.

"So that's Maya?" Andrew asked. "Isn't she the girl who came to you in a random dorm room on your orientation day and confessed that she really liked you?" I grinned at the memory.

"Yeah. That's Maya."

"Shawn comes back tonight. So talk to him then if you want your someday to start," Cory advised. I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"My Brotha," I said with a laugh and he slapped my shoulder.

"My Brotha."

* * *

 **Any idea's for dates and group dates? I gotta plan for their first date. It will happen. . . eventually. . .**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Love all your ideas. I may half to use some of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.**

* * *

 ** _Maya Hart_**

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help you out?" Farkle asked me for the millionth time. I looked around at the empty café. It was now around four o'clock. Riley and Lucas should've been back from their movie unless they went and did something else, but she should have at least texted me to let me know. Topanga had left a couple of hours ago to meet with her client so it was going to be just me and Auggie.

"She has me! She'll be fine!" Auggie says, dramatically moving his hands. I let out a laugh at his actions.

"Alright, we're going!" Zay dragged on, mimicking Auggie's actions. I bid a goodbye to my friends and then I quickly texted Topanga and Riley.

 _Is it okay to close the shop for a bit? I'm going to take Auggie to my school to pick up something._

I quickly hit send to Mrs. Matthews and then opened up a new message to send to Riley.

 _Where are you guys? I'm taking your brother to school to pick up that painting I was telling you about. If I'm not back in time you know where the key is hidden._

As soon as I sent that message, I had received a text from Mrs. Matthews. I opened it and read,

 _That's fine. Make sure you lock up. Your mom should be back soon too._

I quickly typed 'okay' and sent it.

"Hey Auggie, mind coming with me to pick up a present?" I asked, sheepishly smiling down at the curly headed boy.

He tapped his chin, pretending to think. "That depends. Can I see the present when we get there?" I laughed at this and nodded my head.

"You sure can. But it's a secret. You can't tell or show anyone else, okay?"

He grinned at this secret information. "Deal." I tossed him his coat and took off my apron, hanging it up behind the counter.

"Alright, let's lock up and head out." And we did just that. After I locked the back and front doors. I heard my phone vibrate twice, signaling two messages. I took out my phone, opening up the first one. It was from Riley.

 _Hi, Peaches! Lucas took me to lunch after the movie! I got you your favorite movie candy! I'll give it to you later. We'll be at the café soon, so hurry back so I can spoil the whole movie for you!_

I let out a tiny laugh and texted my reply.

 _Can't wait to hear all about it. Love ya._

After I sent that message, I opened up the next. It was from Josh.

 _Furniture is all set up and lemme tell you this couch is comfy. It's calling your name._

I felt my heart go ba-dum after reading his message. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as Auggie and I walked to the subway.

"Ooh, did my uncle text you?" Auggie teased me. "Are you going to be my aunt?" I let out another laugh.

"How did you know he was the one who texted me?" I asked him, raising a curious brow. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"My sister gets all googly eyed like you just did whenever Lucas texts her. And I can only put two and two together since you guys were sleeping on the couch together this morning." I blushed at this. "I'm also ten years old. I've been married for like ever now," he said, reminding me of his relationship with Ava. I shook my head at how funny it was.

How is that a ten-year-old has more relationship experience than I do? Just goes to show that he's truly Topanga and Cory's kid. We finally reached the subway and sat down and I quickly texted Josh back.

 _Oh yeah? What's it saying?_

I hit send and immediately got a reply within two minutes. I grinned at the fact that there was nothing high school or complicated about waiting to text someone back. That didn't matter to us.

 _It's saying, me and you plus some horror movies and tacos?_

I looked up and saw that Auggie was also playing on his phone and other people around me were busy themselves. It makes me wonder what goes on in everyone's life. I wanted to hear and know everyone's story. I bit my lip and looked down at my phone and texted Josh back.

 _You drive a hard bargain. Will there be kissing on this new couch of yours?_

I smirked victoriously to myself at that message. And almost a second later I got another reply.

 _Oh, there definitely will be kissing. Lots and lots of kissing._

I blushed at his message. Thank God no one else was reading this and Auggie was too busy on his phone. I covered my face with my hair and replied back.

 _Hm. Maybe. We'll see._

After sending my reply the subway signaled our stop. Auggie and I got off the subway and walked into my school. It was during the day so I couldn't use the key like I had the other night. Hopefully, the door was open and it was when we arrived.

I pointed out all the cool spots that we all used to hang out by to Auggie, telling him where he should be when he went there. Even though he has a long way to go, he got excited with every new detail I told him.

I waved to some teachers I had and even said hello to Janitor Harley. Once we stopped by my art room I knocked on the door. Mr. Jackson opened the door smiling brightly when he saw it was me.

"My favorite student!" he shouted excitedly. Opening the door wider for Auggie and me to enter. "Here to pick up that painting of yours? Oh! And who is this young man?"

Auggie waved at Mr. Jackson. "I'm Riley's younger brother. I can also draw better than she can," he mentioned proudly puffing his chest. Mr. Jackson and I both chuckled at this.

"Well. I look forward to having you in my class someday," Mr. Jackson told Auggie. Auggie grinned at my teacher and then turned to look at me.

"Can I see your painting now?" he asked me and I nodded my head. I pulled off the cover and his eyes widened.

"Wow! This looks so life like! So cool! My dad is totally gonna cry!" Auggie stated excitedly. I laughed at his reaction.

"How did you know it was for your father?" I asked him curiously. He looked me with a knowing look.

"Because you're Maya and you always want to make my father cry." I laughed at his reasoning. It wasn't too far off but close enough for him to understand.

"You guessed it," I agreed. Mr. Jackson and Auggie both chuckled at this. Auggie turned to Mr. Jackson.

"Can I see more?" he asked him and Mr. Jackson nodded, his eyes showing excitement.

"Of course, buddy! Come with me!" And they left the classroom. My guess was Mr. Jackson was showing him the students artwork around the school.

I took the time to check my phone and saw that I had three new messages. All from Josh. I grinned at this.

 _Don't tease me babe._

 _You're driving me crazy over here._

 _God, I miss you._

I smiled at all his sweet messages. As much as I hate to be cheesy I suddenly didn't mind it.

 _Sorry. I was showing Auggie around the school. I had to pick up my painting. I miss you too, Handsome._

His reply came a bit longer than the last time but he did reply within ten minutes.

 _It's okay. Auggie probably agrees that Cory will cry. He's crying right now as he leaves my apartment._

I giggled and I saw he sent another text. I quickly opened it.

 _I love my new nickname by the way. See you later, Gorgeous._

I smiled and replied.

 _Bye Boing._

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and covered up my painting. I wrapped it up tighter this time. I made a mental note to get a bow to put on it. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket again. But it was a lot longer, signifying someone was calling me.

I pulled out my phone and saw that Shawn was calling me. I grinned at this and answered immediately.

"Well, hello Mr. Hunter. What can I do for ya?" I greeted him playfully. He chuckled at my greeting.

"Hi. Lovely daughter of mine. Where are you right now? Your mom and I just got back and you weren't at the café," he half stated and half questioned.

"I'm at school right now with Auggie. I told Topanga that I had to close the shop to come and pick up my painting from school. Do you have your car still with you?" I asked, biting my lip. I didn't know how I would get this painting on the subway.

"Yes, I do. Need a ride, kid?" he asked me, with his affectionate nickname for me.

"Please and thank you," I responded to his question.

"Alright, be there in a few kiddo. We missed you. We're going to cook a home cook meal for the three of us, sound good?" I smiled at this. This was my family. My happy family that I have longed for. My eyes started to water at this.

"Yes. That sounds good. Really good, dad." I could hear him smile through the phone and he tried to not get choked up himself. We both were still new to the whole 'dad' thing, but it was definitely growing on us.

"See you in a bit," he said and we both hung up the phone. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

I feel a wave of emotions hit me at once. I'm graduating tomorrow. Things are going to change and some things will always stay the same. I have this amazing new family that I'd never thought I would ever get. I have amazing friends that I thought would never last. I have a someday with a boy that I thought would never feel the same way.

I feel like sometimes to live life you need a few bad days in order to keep the good ones in perspective. These were good days. Really good days.

And I can't help but wonder. . .

Do you ever just think about the first time you met someone and then compare it to where you guys are now? And you'd think to yourself 'wow who would have thought this would ever happen?'

A few people come to my mind thinking about that.

Riley Matthews and her wonderful family. Without her, I wouldn't have met the friends and family that I have and the second person on my list.

Joshua Matthews. Who would have thought the long game is real? And that it was life who paired you up with someone else to go through this long ride?

And last but not least. The person who made my mother happy. The one I also would have never met without my best friend. Shawn Hunter. If you asked me a couple of years ago if I believe in love or happy endings or even fairy tales, I would have laughed in your face.

Hope was for suckers. But meeting him changed that. It was like meeting the adult version of yourself. He made me realize a lot of things I never knew. He taught me a lot of things about the world, my best friend, and even my mother.

People like us stick together. And we stick to the really good ones. Like the Matthews family. We were once shadows who didn't want to be seen but then the Matthews came along and brought us into the light. And soon enough we saw that we didn't need to be in the shadows anymore. We deserved to be in the light.

People change people. I don't think I'll ever forget that.

Before I could zone out into my thoughts again. Mr. Jackson and Auggie came back with Auggie taking a whole new interest in art. I smiled at this. I told Auggie that Shawn was picking us up and his eyes lit up at the mention of his other uncle.

Shawn texted me saying he was outside so we bid a goodbye to Mr. Jackson. Before we left, however, Mr. Jackson handed me a letter. I looked at him with confusion evident on my face.

"What's this?" I asked him curiously.

"A recommendation letter. I know you already got into NYU but I wanted to give you something for when internships and job opportunities present themselves to you. I look forward to seeing your work in a gallery one day, Miss Hart. I expect my invitation in the mail to your very first one."

Here come the waterworks again. I swear everyone needs to stop trying to make me cry.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson. It means a lot. Thank you for teaching me."

"No, Maya. Thank you for teaching me." I smiled and nodded my head. Auggie and I both walked out of the classroom and out the front doors of the school. Shawn was leaning against his car and immediately smiled when Auggie ran into his arms screaming.

"UNCLE SHAWN!"

I smiled at the both of them and turned around, still holding onto my painting. I looked up at my high school. It feels like yesterday I was graduating middle school, terrified of attending high school. Now here I am, graduating high school, even more, horrified of starting college.

Am I really ready to take on the world?

"Need help with that, kid?" I turned around, seeing Shawn put Auggie down now walking up to me. I smiled brightly at him and shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I got it." He took it from me anyways and carefully placed it in the trunk. Him being me, meaning he was curious to know what it was, so he took the cover off it. His eyes were wide and I fidgeted slightly wondering what he thought.

"Maya—this is—wow."

"Do you think Cory will like it?" I asked, still feeling unsure.

"Are you kidding? He's going to cry! I can't wait to see him cry!" he shouted like a little kid. I chuckled and he covered the painting back up, closing the trunk of his car.

We all got into the car and headed back to Topanga's. Once we went inside, I saw Riley and Lucas hanging out at the counters talking to her parents and my mom. True to my best friend's word she had my favorite movie candy on the counter. Cookie dough bites. Yum. I noticed my mom and I realized how much I truly missed her.

My mom's smile grew large when she saw me and she ran over to give me a huge hug. I then took notice of her growing stomach. I looked back at Shawn and he had a smile on his face too.

"You guys are—"

"You're going to have a baby brother, baby girl." I wrapped my arms around the both of them hugging them tightly.

"This is the best graduation present ever," I tell them, still hugging them tightly. They both looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

"That's not your present—" Shawn tried to interrupt but I didn't let him.

"It is. It's the best gift you guys have ever given me." His eyes soften at that and my mom being emotional and pregnant started crying.

"Baby girl—" she dragged on, hugging me tightly. "I missed you so much. We both did."

"I missed you guys too," I told them truthfully. She finally pulled Shawn and I out of her death grip and went to tie her apron to her waist.

"Alright, my family. You guys do your thing; I'm going to finish up this shift." I frowned at that.

"No. no. no. You just got back. You guys go home, relax and cook dinner. I'll close the café up and be right on time for dinner."

Mrs. Matthews and my mom were about to butt in but Riley beat them to it before they could say anything else.

"Yeah. You guys go. I'll be here with her if she needs any help. We got this," she said, winking my way. I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"Well, look at the two of you. Graduating and becoming adults? Who would have ever thought this day would come?" Riley's mom commented.

I laughed and shrugged at this. While Riley made a goofy face. Lucas spoke up though and I totally forgot he was even here.

"We had a good teacher." I grinned, turning my gaze towards him and nodded my head.

"Yeah. That we did," I said in agreement, now looking at Mr. Matthews.

"Who? Me?" he said in his usual crazy voice. "Nah. Not me."

"Yeah. You," Lucas said, pointing to his girlfriend's father.

Cory faked innocence again and pointed to himself. "Me? You sure. Well okay!" he said, clapping his hands in excitement. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness. I then decided to do something.

"I'll be right back," I tell everyone, walking out of the shop to go to Shawn's car.

On my way out Shawn whispered to me. "Get my camera." I nodded my head.

I grabbed his camera and hung it around my neck. And then grabbed my painting. I walked back to Topanga's and Shawn opened up the door for me, grabbing his camera from around my neck.

Everyone looked confused but then Riley and Lucas realized what it was and smiled at me in realization.

I walked over to Cory and stood in front of him. "This—this my thank you for being not only a teacher but a role-model, a father figure and most importantly a friend."

He had a serious and surprised expression like he didn't expect this at all. I handed him the painting and pulled the cover off.

His expression was absolutely priceless.

"My—my family…" he started. "You did this?" I nodded my head. "You did this!" he yelled in excitement now. "I think I'm going to cry!"

"I GOT ALL THE PICTURES! KEEP CRYING!" Shawn screamed, rushing over to take close ups of Cory. And Mr. Matthews screamed.

"LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY PICTURE OUT OF THIS SHAWNIE!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT MY DAUGHTER MADE YOU CRY!"

"NO YOU'RE JEALOUS I HAVE A PAINTING AND YOU DON'T!"

While they screamed at each other some more, Topanga took this time, to hug me tightly. So did Riley.

"I think I know the perfect spot for that painting," Topanga said, pointing at a blank wall in the café. I smiled at her. "But do you think you can do another one?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. "One of you, your mom and Shawn and your new baby brother when he comes."

I nodded my head. "Okay. I promise."

"Alright, you two—break it up. I'm pregnant and I'm hungry. So honey, let's go." Shawn immediately lets go of the headlock he was giving Cory and grabbed his camera off the counter. He waved to me and immediately wrapped an arm around my mom.

"Alright baby girl. Dinner will be ready when you get home."

"Okay. See you later," I told them, now tying my apron to my waist. They left the café leaving me with the Matthew's and Huckleberry.

Cory came up to me before I could start working and enveloped me into a warm, inviting hug.

"I'm so incredibly proud of you, Maya. And the person you have grown up to be. And I can't wait to watch you continue to grow. Thank you for not only being you but for influencing my daughter to become the best version of herself."

I tried to blink back the wetness in my eyes. "Mr. Matthews, it's your daughter who has helped me become the best version of myself. And if I didn't have her I wouldn't have any of you guys. So thank you—for just being here," I tell him truthfully, squeezing him back. We both pulled away from the hug.

"You don't have to call me, Mr. Matthews anymore Maya. I'm not your teacher anymore," he said with a laugh.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh. So I can call you Cory because maybe someday I might be your sister-in-law?" I say teasingly.

He cringed slightly and I let out a hoot of laughter at the look on his face. "Yeah, on second thought. Mr. Matthews is just fine. But now that we are on that topic, thank you for taking care and being there for my baby brother."

My eyes soften at this. "I know you probably don't want to hear this. But I love him. I've known how I felt about him for a long time. People have always tried to tell me that what I'm feeling wasn't real, but I knew differently. I feel like if you meet the right person then you just know—and you know me I never believed in that kind of stuff. But with him, it made me want to believe. It made me—"

"Hope?" Cory finished for me and I nodded my head. "I know the feeling. I may not be able to tell you how he exactly feels, but I can tell you this. The way he looks at you? Is a look I've never seen him give to anyone else before. Whenever he came to New York? It wasn't just to see me."

I bit my lip listening to all of this information. "But what if it doesn't work out? What if our someday never comes? What if he leaves?" I asked, releasing my own fears.

"Maya. The world connects people for a reason. And for some reason, it connected you two. It will all work out if you let it. Someday is just another day." And with that, he left me with my thoughts. Riley placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling at me like everything will be okay. And I smiled back knowing it would be.

After Auggie, Cory, and Topanga had left a few customers had come in and out some even sitting and reading or doing their work.

The café hours usually vary depending on the day. Since it's a Saturday though it will close at seven. So thankfully we have an hour left.

Riley was helping me here and there, but mostly making googly eyes with Ranger Rick.

"Guys," I say, getting their attention. "If you keep staring at each other like that, people are going either A) throw up their food, or B) leave."

Lucas rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. "Where's option C?" I stared at him blankly and so did Riley.

"Isn't there always three options?" he asked, moving his hands. I then realized what he was getting at.

"Who are you? A Sherpa?" I joked, remembering the Ski Lodge.

Riley scrunched her face. "Noooo," she dragged on. "Don't do that babe."

Lucas immediately smiled at Riley and I scrunched my face at the sappiness of it all. I hope Josh and I don't look like that. Speaking of Josh. I haven't heard from him in a bit. I wonder what he was up too.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. Let me know your thoughts as well :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is some fluff. Slow and steady wins the race. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.**

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

I sat on my bed, finally somewhat finished cleaning up my room. I absolutely hated moving. All the packing and unpacking, it was dreadful. I wiped my forehead and scrunched up my face in disgust when I saw how sweaty I was from all the moving. I glanced at the clock I had placed on my nightstand and saw that it read 6:30 P.M.

Man, I'm hungry. I decided to walk out into the living room to see if Andrew wanted to order some takeout or something but funnily, enough he was passed out on the floor near the couch. How he missed the couch was beyond me, but I'm not even going to question it. I then decided to take a quick shower and in doing so my thoughts go back to the blonde-headed beauty.

I grinned at the thought of her. Wow, I really got it bad. After I finished my shower I grabbed a towel, thankfully I unpacked the towels. I quickly got dressed into comfortable jeans and a shirt and I walked back into my room, with a towel wrapped around my neck. I saw my phone light up and I hoped it was the blonde beauty herself who texted me, but sadly it wasn't. It was my brother.

 _Shawn's back. Go see him now or I'll tell him what went down with you and Maya._

I let out a loud groan at how persistent Cory could be sometimes. I looked up to him a lot growing up and I still do. But I also knew how annoying he could be and if I didn't talk to Shawn tonight it would probably end up in disaster with their crazy antics.

I also felt really nervous about Shawn's permission. Like Cory, he was another person I looked up to the most. I related to him. He was adventurous and so was I. He was smart but liked getting into dangerous things and so did I. He was very passionate about things he cared about and so was I. The only thing that differentiated us two was he had it hard growing up and I didn't. But he had what I always longed to have.

A best friend growing up who's there for you through thick and thin. And that's where I'm jealous and happy at the same time.

I'm glad Shawn and Cory have each other. I'm glad Eric had Jack and Maya has Riley. But I felt kind of in the dark. Sure I have Andrew, he means a lot to me and he has become one of my best friends. But it wasn't the same.

Being the youngest of 3 older siblings was really hard. I had to become very observant of people because everyone around me was always older. I think that's why I was in such a rush to grow up and the main reason why I used the excuse of being three years older to Maya. I didn't want to be left in the dark anymore. I wanted to know what it was like to be an adult and take on the world, but instead I missed out on what I was leaving behind.

For a long while, I didn't feel close to any of them until Cory started coming up to Philadelphia more and wanting me to come visit New York more. And when I did visit I fell in love with the whole city. I'm really in a good place now.

I slipped on my leather jacket over my shirt and shoved my wallet and phone in my pocket. I grabbed my shoes and keys and soon enough I was out the door. This morning I had followed my brother on my motorcycle so I didn't have to pick it up later and I was suddenly glad I did that so I didn't have to walk and take the subway. But on second thought, traffic at this time was horrendous.

I hopped on my bike, placing the helmet over my head and sped off into my next destination.

The Hunter/Hart household.

Finally arriving at my destination. I parked my bike and headed up to Maya's building. I remember coming here a couple of times, whenever I wanted to see Maya and she wasn't at Riley's. I even remember the first time I saw her room and how she had art all over her whiles. Even her little ferret that she said she found in the vents. I never believed her because unlike the others I noticed the cage she had in the corner of room for it.

One memory that stuck out to me the most was when I caught her singing in her room. She has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I remember barging in and telling her to continue and she did without hesitation. I knew then before we promised someday that she was someone special to me.

Once I got to the front door, I knocked. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out to calm my nerves. Shawn opened up the door and he looked surprised to see me. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Josh! Hey man, how ya been?" he asked, pulling me into a hug. After we pulled away, I noticed Maya and her mom sitting at the table. I suddenly panicked thinking this was terrible timing. They were probably having a family moment.

"I've been good. Uh—is this a bad time? I could always come back later…" I fumbled over my words, but Katy stood up with a welcoming smile.

"No—no! We are just getting started on dinner. Would you like to join us? Plenty of food to go around," she said, now pulling me in the household and sitting me next to Maya.

Her eyes were bright and happy and I couldn't help but smile at her. "Are you sure—I wouldn't want to intrude—"

"You're family! You're always welcome here," Shawn said, patting me on the shoulder and took the seat across from me.

I glanced at Maya who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I chuckled at this. "Maya," I greeted.

"Josh," she greeted back. "What are you doing here?" she asked me curiously. But by the smile on her face, I knew she knew why I was here.

"What? You don't want me here?" I teased her, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Nope. Get out," she said as she reached under the table, her hand finding my own. My grin grew wider at this and I laced my fingers through hers.

"So what brings you here, Josh? How's the new apartment coming along?" Katy asked me, putting some vegetables on my plate. I nodded my head to her as my thanks.

"It's coming along. The furniture was delivered today. Still got a lot of unpacking to do, but it's better than living in a dorm room." I laughed, coughing nervously. "But I—uh am here to actually talk to you both about something actually."

This caught their attention and they both stared at me with a questioning look. I felt Maya squeeze my hand under the table to calm my nerves. It sort of worked.

"As you, both know—Maya and I decided to play the long game. Since she is graduating and starting college soon I wanted to ask for your permission to start that game…" I asked, trying to read their reaction. Katy had a thrilled yet shocked expression. And Shawn, well he had an unreadable expression on his face at the moment.

"Well, I can't say this is a surprise to me," Katy stated with a laugh. She winked at her daughter, giving her a knowing look. But my eyes were still on Shawn. He moved his gaze back and forth between Maya and I. It made me kind of at the edge of my seat.

"You okay with this?" Shawn finally asked his gaze now on Maya.

Maya turned to look at me with that same smile that was only reserved for me. "I'm more than okay with this. He's somebody I wanted to be with for a while and you both know this. You see how I act when I'm around him. He took me to Prom when my date stood me up. He was there to make remember who I am. He was always there, even when he physically couldn't be. He's even here right here, right now asking for your permission to go out on a date with me."

That. That right there is the greatest capacity for love I have ever seen. In her eyes, I always saw that. It made my heart start to pound when she had that look in her eyes as she talked about me.

"Josh. You're lucky that I've always liked you. And you have been like a little brother to me for a long time. So I'm not going to give you a hard time. You're a Matthew's kid and you guys tend to fall hard for someone else. I'm giving you my blessing because I love ya and I'm proud of you. But no monkey business, alright?" Shawn stated, giving me and Maya a pointed look.

Maya then decided to be funny and start acting like an adorable monkey. I joined in as well, causing Katy and Shawn to laugh.

"Soooo," Katy dragged on. "Where you planning on taking my daughter out on her first date?" she asked, not being able to contain her excitement and curiosity.

"Mom!" Maya shouted, her face blushing bright red. I grinned at this.

"Well," I started. "I was thinking we keep classic and traditional. Probably go with dinner and a movie of her choice. Of course, I'd buy," I mentioned, grinning at how it irked Maya.

"Josh!" she whined but was ignored when Shawn started speaking.

"Josh! Where are you learning these things? From Cory? You gotta swoop her off her feet! A big grand gesture. It's the first date after all! You gotta go on like a hot air balloon and spell out something in the sky!" Shawn finished dramatically, which caused me to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Guys—" Maya tried to but in once again, but her mother didn't let her.

"What are they getting married? It's the first date, Shawn! Not some huge jump into marriage!" Katy said, laughter evident in her tone. I laughed along with her but from the corner of my eye, I could see Maya's frustration. I think it was time to stop messing with her now.

"Well, you weren't complaining when we jumped," Shawn waggled his eyebrows at his wife, causing her to blush and hit his arm. Before she could say anything else. Maya had stood up from the table, now letting go of my hand.

"Well, there ain't going to be a date if you guys choose for us! And I don't want my first date to be traditional and I don't want it to be a marriage proposal!" she shouted, throwing her napkin on the table and stomping off. I had a purely amused expression on my face. I knew Maya would never go for those things. I guess I took teasing her too far.

Shawn and Katy just looked surprised like they were dealing with the teenager three years ago. But I stood up from the table, excusing myself to follow Maya.

I walked deeper into their apartment and found Maya in her room, sitting on her bed. She had a frown on her face and I couldn't help but feel bad for messing with her earlier.

"You know," I started, making myself known in the room. "That's not what I had planned for our first date."

She scoffed at this, still looking at her hands on her lap. "Yeah. It didn't seem that way." I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked when she was pretending to be angry. I took a seat next to her, making her jump slightly by my abrupt plop on her bed.

"You wanna know how our first date would really go?" I asked, nudging her playfully. She raised her beautiful cerulean eyes to meet mine.

"I feel like if I say no, you're going to tell me anyways," she replied. And she was not wrong. I chuckled again.

"I was thinking I'd pick you up on my motorcycle. And I'd walk up to your front door you're your favorite flowers in my hands." A small smile started to form on her face.

"What's my favorite flower?" she asked, raising a brow at me. I find it funny how she thought I didn't know.

"Sunflowers or anything yellow, like the corsage I gave you," I told her, with a small smirk on my face. She tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Go on," she said, now paying attention to every word I was saying.

"You'd open up that door and your beauty would take my breath away like it always does." I winked at her, causing her to blush and then continued speaking. "After endless compliments, I would take you on a walk in Central Park. Where we could people watch and I'd tell you to bring your sketchbook with you so you could sketch."

"I'm listening…" she said, trying her best to still hold back a smile. I chuckled again at her antics and tickled her side, making her let out a giggle and lean into me.

"After our stroll, you would see a picnic blanket set up with a basket full of taco's lots and lots of tacos. And after we'd eat, we would cuddle, talk and enjoy each other's company." She leaned her head on my shoulder comfortably, and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"And then?" she asked quietly. I looked down at her and brushed a hair from her face.

"After the park, I'd probably kick your ass at mini-golfing," I mentioned and she immediately sat up with a challenging glare on her face.

"Oh, you are so on, Boing." I laughed, pulling her back down to me and she happily accepted.

"As the night came I'd drive us down to the beach, where we could stargaze and try our very best to not fall asleep."

"You trying to sleep with me already, Casanova?" she asked with a cute Cheshire grin.

"Already slept next to ya, on our Prom night together, remember?" I teased and she giggled nudging me again. "And then, I'd ask for your permission to kiss you."

She looked at me in wonderment. "Why would you need my permission?" she asked, now looking up at me. I looked into her eyes, moving my gaze back and forth to her lips and eyes.

"Because I wouldn't be able to stop kissing you," I whisper huskily.

Her eyes sparked that bright beautiful fire in them. "What if I didn't want you to stop?"

"I would force myself to because I don't want to rush things with you, Maya." I leaned my forehead against her own and she signed in contentment. "Maya?" I called out to her quietly.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response.

"Now that I have Shawn's permission, how bout we make this date happen sooner?" I asked her quietly. I felt my confidence lose itself entirely at this question.

"Even though you asked me this earlier, my answer is still the same," she said softly. "I'd love to go out on a date with you, Joshua Matthews."

And that's how I knew our someday was slowly but surely getting there. It was in this moment that I knew nothing can keep us apart from one another. And I never wanted to not be with her. She was constantly on my mind. The world itself was dull when she's not around and all I wanted was the sun. To me, she was this beautiful work of art. Not everyone will understand her, but when you do she's someone no one could ever forget.

And sometimes I can't even believe that this beautiful girl is all mine.

"Now, I'm holding you to high expectations on this date. Boing," she says, teasingly. I stood up from the bed, grabbing her hand and taking her with me.

"Well, I'll try not to disappoint then." I chuckled, dragging her out of the room so her parents didn't think any funny business was happening. Before I could though she stopped me. I looked down at her with confusion, but soon enough all that confusion faded away when she placed her soft, sweet lips on mine.

She had her hands placed gently on my chest and she was standing on her tippy toes kissing me. I smiled into our short, sweet kiss and I wrapped my arms around her.

She pulled back from me slowly, her eyes completely dazed just as mine probably looked.

"You could never disappoint me. Just being with you is enough to make me happy." My eyes softened at this. And I pulled her tighter against me, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"Let's go back before they think funny business is happening," I mumble to her and she nodded her head in agreement.

We went back to dinner and I ended up staying pretty late. I found out Katy and Shawn were expecting and I gave them my congratulations. But the rest of the night consisted of laughter and memorable moments from our childhood. With Maya's mom telling me more of Maya's childhood and Shawn telling some of my own childhood stories.

But the whole time I was there I never once let go of Maya's hand. And all I could remember was something she had said to me before.

They found some caveman footprints of a man and a woman. They didn't know how old they were. All scientists could tell was that they were holding hands. You know why? Because that was all that was important.

* * *

 **Don't worry their first date will come soon. It might not exactly play out at how Josh wants it to be, though. And also let me know if you guys would like to see a one shot of Josh walking in on Maya singing. It would prob be a part of the story, but I have an idea in mind :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the long wait. I'm still writing everything out and I had a really long weekend. I feel like I need to sleep for 3 years. Anyways in this chapter and probably the next two you will see some parallels from boy meets world. Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or even BMW.**

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

I had finally gotten back to my apartment. I was going to stay the weekend at my brother's house but since we got the electric and water turned on earlier, there wasn't any reason to. I waltzed through the living room, seeing my roommate in the same position he was in before I left to go to Mayas. I laughed at this and walked towards my room and immediately collapsed on my bed from exhaustion.

Tonight was a really good night. I glanced over at the clock and it read 10:50 P.M. I guess I really did stay a lot later than I intended on. But they didn't mind one bit and neither did I. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, placing it on the charger. I quickly texted Maya.

 _Goodnight gorgeous. Can't wait to see you graduate tomorrow._

After placing it down on my bed, I changed into comfortable clothes, quickly rushing to get back into the comfort of my unmade bed. As I did, my phone lit up signaling another text.

 _Sweet dreams, handsome. Thank you for coming over and spending time with me and my family._

I grinned at her message and quickly replied.

 _I love your family, Maya. Your family is my family._

After I sent it, she didn't reply. Thinking she fell asleep, I was about to turn over to do the same but my phone vibrated.

 _I wish I was sleeping next to you. I wish I could kiss you right now._

I groaned in response. This girl has no idea what she is doing to me.

 _Me too baby. Go to sleep, though. You have a long day tomorrow._

Her reply came faster than the last one.

 _Don't tell me what to do, Boing._

Before I could respond another message popped up. It was a picture of her making a silly face and a peace sign. But what I noticed in the picture was an old shirt of mine that I thought I lost and have been looking for forever. It was a really old AC/DC t-shirt and she had it. Not only that I could see her glorious legs peeking out from under the shirt. Focus Josh, focus on the shirt. And I immediately saved the picture and texted back.

 _Is that my shirt that went missing two years ago after I slept over at my brother's place?_

Her reply took a little bit longer and I couldn't help but grin at the fact that I called her out on it.

 _I don't know what you're talking about._

I chuckled out loud and sent another reply.

 _Yeah, ya do you, little thief! That was my favorite shirt._

Once I got her message I opened it up and my eyes widened. She took a picture with my shirt covering her mouth and nose, making her blue eyes pop. And suddenly I wanted to give her all of my shirts because she looked ten times better in them than I do. I saved that picture and put it as her contact picture on my phone.

 _Okay, ferret. You can have all my shirts. You have proven to me that they all would look better on you than me._

I didn't get a text back after that, though. So I figured she fell asleep. I stared at the two pictures she sent me. She was a minx. She had no idea the effect she has on me, but some part of me believes that she is completely aware of it and does it on purpose. I placed my phone on my nightstand, turning my lamp off as well. And soon enough I let the dreams with a blonde-headed beauty consume me completely.

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

I woke up with feeling groggy. What time is it? I checked my phone and it was eight in the morning. I saw that I had two text messages. One from Josh and the other from Riley. I groaned loudly and buried my face under my pillow. Suddenly I felt my phone start vibrating continuously. I ignored it and then another call came in. I swear to god if this is Riley I'm going to kill her. We don't graduate until later. I grab my phone not bothering to look at the caller ID and answer it with a whine.

"I'm sleeping," I complain to whoever is on the phone.

"WERE GRADUATING TODAY MAYA. THIS IS BIG—MORE THAN BIG—THIS IS HUGE!" Riley started screaming through the phone. I winced and stretched the phone away from my ear.

"That's great, Riles. But sleep now, talk later." And without giving her another chance to speak, I hung up the phone. I sighed laying back down in the comfort of my pillows. I was just about to doze off back to sleep when my phone started ringing again. I groaned kicking up my legs dramatically and answered my phone.

"Riley. We are not graduating until three o'clock. It is eight in the morning, that leaves me six hours and fifty-five minutes for sleeping," I complained again, wanting to get off the phone.

"So you only need five minutes to get ready for graduation?" A deep voiced chuckled. My eyes opened wide, and I was fully awake now.

"What is it with you Matthews and waking up so early?" I asked, causing another chuckle out of the brown hair and blue eyed boy.

"Good morning to you too, gorgeous," Josh greeted with a very sleepy and might I add sexy voice. I whined and moaned wanting to back to bed but I didn't want to hang up the phone. Josh laughed at this.

"You're lucky, I like you. Or else you would have been hung up on like your precious niece before," I told him, flipping on my side to get comfortable. He let out another laugh.

"Are you saying you favor me over Riley?" he asked, and I swear I could hear the smile on his lips right now. I giggled at this.

"No. You're just not yelling like she just did, so I haven't made up my mind if I want to hang up or not," I tell him truthfully. A small smile formed its way onto my lips.

"Well, I hope the odds are in my favor." He chuckled and paused for a brief second. "I miss you." My smile grew at how affectionate he was being.

"You saw me last night," I told him with another giggle.

"So?" he started. "I always miss you when I'm not with you," he admitted sweetly.

"Oh, you do, huh?" I teased him flirtatiously and he let out a low groan at this.

"Maya…" he warned me and I couldn't control the fit of giggles that left my lips. After calming down a bit, I finally responded.

"I miss you too, Josh," I confessed. We both took a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward but yet a comforting one with one another. We were slowly taking in everything around us.

"How does it feel to be officially done with high school?" Josh broke the silence and I laughed at this.

"Honestly?" I started to say. "I don't really feel much different. Maybe I won't feel anything until later. Or maybe I won't feel anything at all. People say that once you graduate high school everything changes. The people you once knew and saw every day become strangers and the people who were strangers become something bigger and better than people expected of them," I stated my thoughts.

I swear Josh made it so comfortable to just speak freely about anything and everything. I don't know if it was just a Matthew's thing or not, but I took advantage of it when I could.

"Do you think everything's going to change?" he asked me.

"Yes and no," I admitted but then continued on. "I mean; we're growing up so technically doesn't that count as changing? I will continue to learn and experience new things every day but will that change who I am as a person? I don't think it will because at the end of the day, I'm still me, just with a little more knowledge than before."

"Well, look who's the adult now. I think you're older than me now," Josh joked and I let out a laugh at that and he continued to speak. "But I can tell you one thing that'll never change."

"What's that?" I asked, feeling hesitant but curious at the same time.

"How I feel about you. How I've always felt about you. No matter how much older I get the feelings I had for you as a kid grew stronger and stronger where it's a part of me now. You've always been a part of me," he confessed. His voice was tired and raspy but it held so much meaning to it. My heart couldn't handle how sweet he is.

"It's too early to be sweet and cute. Stop it. My little heart can't handle these past two days with you," I tell him truthfully, covering my face with my arm.

"What? I always talk to you like this," he said, evident laughter still in his voice.

"I know you do, but before nothing was happening yet. Now things are happening and I'm scared and nervous and excited all at the same time. I just—" I stopped my sentence short. I bit my lip not really sure if I should continue or not.

"You just what?" Josh asked, wanting me to continue. I took my arm off my face and tightened my grip on my cell phone.

"I just don't want to wake up one day and realize that this was all dream and none if actually happened. I'm afraid that one day you'll meet someone new and different and just—just leave me behind…" I voiced my fear. I felt like I carry this fear all the time with me. I know it would destroy me in the end if I let it.

"Maya… this is real. This is happening and if it's a dream then we won't be waking up anytime soon, that's for sure." I let out a small laugh at that, but he continued speaking. "We're always going to be meeting new people, but like I said to you before my feelings for you are constant. I'm not going anywhere. Our someday is so close to happening and I'd be the dumbest guy in the world if I let it slip past me."

I felt someone in my tummy do summersaults. He made me feel things like no other.

"Stop always knowing what to say!" I whined in complaint. He chuckled again. "Seriously, stop being so amazing. You're making me look terrible over here!"

"Maya, you don't give yourself much credit. You're the amazing one. If it wasn't for you always being around me I don't think I would have been the person I am today. So I have you to thank for that. You're always pushing me to do better and greater things," he says and my eyes widened in surprise.

"I do that?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah. You do that and so much more. You're the most amazing person I know," Josh answered.

"I feel the same way, Josh. You're amazing too. You make me see that the world is full of hope and wonder. You open my eyes and encourage me to follow my dreams. Without you and your family, I wouldn't be who I am today either," I point out to him.

"People change people." He laughed as he said it and I joined in as well.

"I really miss you and I really wish I could kiss you right now—oh my god, we're turning into the cowboy and the princess," I said, scrunching up my face of all the sap. Josh laughed even harder at this.

"I don't think we're filled with that much gooey sap," Josh stated and I grinned at his choice of words. "Besides, I like when you're feisty and argue with me or others. I especially love when I get under your skin and make you mad at me," he teased with another laugh leaving his lips.

I rolled my eyes at this. "What are you a sadist or something?"

"Yeah, that's it. You figured me out, Maya Hart," he stated with dry sarcasm and I couldn't hold in my giggles.

"But I guess I should get up and get ready for the day and see if my parents are up or something. I'm seeing you later, right?" I asked him, not bothering to hide how much I missed him.

"I'll be the one screaming the loudest when your name is being called," Josh stated. My grin grew wider at this.

"Bye Josh."

"See ya later, gorgeous."

I waited until he hung up the phone, but he didn't. I giggled at this.

"Hang up, Josh!" I tell him, still laughing.

"I don't want to hang up. That requires lifting my head off the pillow to move my phone."

I laughed at this and understood the laziness of his pain.

"Okay fine. I lov—I can't wait to see you later," I reworded my sentence with wide eyes. I couldn't believe I almost said that. We aren't even dating yet! I inwardly started to freak out, and I prayed to god he didn't notice.

"I can't wait to see you either babe." I relaxed after he said that. He didn't make it known that he heard me. And with that, I hung up the phone. I let out a sigh of relief. I got out of bed to take a shower. I needed to forget what I had almost said aloud.

After getting out of the shower and changing into jeans and back into Josh's AC/DC shirt. Yes, it's still clean and yes it went missing long ago. I couldn't help myself. It was just on the couch begging for me to take it. And I did it without anyone knowing. Of course, me wearing it at some sleepovers at Riley's house had her finally put two and two together.

I walked into my living room to see my mom and Shawn at the kitchen table. There was a graduation balloon hung up on one of the chairs with a wrapped present on the table. They haven't noticed my presence yet.

"What's all this for?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the both of them. My mom immediately got up from her seat and pulled me into a tight, suffocating hug.

"Because my baby girl is graduating and I'm so proud of you," she says, still squeezing me. I pulled away from the hug, looking at her proud eyes. She's never really looked at me like that and I didn't really know what to make out of it.

"Yeah, kiddo. We are very proud of you for graduating and getting into NYU," Shawn said, still sitting down in his seat. He also wore a proud smile on his face.

"You—you guys didn't have to do this or get me anything. It's just graduation…" I say, moving to sit down at the table. I had a blank expression on my face. I don't understand what the big deal was. It's just graduation. Not the end of the world.

"Baby girl, it's not just a regular day. It's your day. It's your day to take on the world," My mom said, now placing a bowl of cereal in front of me.

Take on the world? Isn't that what we have been doing this whole time? For some reason, I felt myself get into a weird mood. Why did I feel so unnerved about graduation? I noticed Shawn's eyes soften at my confused face. I think he understands, but at the same time, he hasn't really said anything about it. He cleared his throat.

"So, you meeting Riley and the gang at school? To pick up your yearbooks and class rings and all that?" Shawn asked, after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't order a class ring," I said, with a nonchalant shrug. My mother gasped at this.

"What? Baby girl, you should have told us we would have given you the money to get one," she tells me, now taking a seat next to me.

I raised a curious brow at her. "Did you have a class ring?" I asked her with a straight face.

"Well, no but—" she tried to say, but I then moved my gaze towards my step-dad.

"What about you?" I bluntly asked. He let out a chuckle at this and shook his head. "Then what's the point? I don't need a stupid ring to remember the year I graduate because I'm sure Riley will keep reminding me every day that I did. It's just a ring."

My mom was about to but in and say something but Shawn beat her to it. "She's right, Katy. I thought the same thing at her age."

My mom let out a sigh and I couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at her defeated look. "Fine. But you're still getting a yearbook. And you better have everyone sign it, got it?" I rolled my eyes playfully at this.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'll make sure to right HAGS on everyone's yearbook," I tell them with a wave of my hand. I took a bite of my cereal.

"HAGS?" Shawn asked, with evident confusion on his face. I looked up at him still chewing my cereal.

"It means 'have a great summer,'" I said with a mouthful of Cheerios. He scrunched his face at me with disgust and a laugh.

"Well that sounds a bit impersonal," My mom said with a frown. Shawn sniggered at this.

"I like it. You should do it," he tells me encouragingly. And I grinned at him. My mom stared at the both of us back and forth.

"I think I need to separate the two of you. You guys are too alike," she pointed out, taking a bite of her breakfast. I was about to take another bite when Riley texted me.

 _Bay window. Bay window right now. I need you._

I furrowed my brow at this. What could she possibly need me for? I looked up at my parents who were talking and I stopped their conversation.

"Riley needs me. I gotta go," I tell them, quickly getting up.

"Is everything okay?" My mom asked me and I nodded my head. I grabbed my jacket and left without another word.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes. Leave a review of your thoughts. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly longer updates. I have class and a lot of homework and also a social life. I'll try to get back with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl meets world or Boy meets world.**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

I ran to the subway, swiping my card to make it on time as one pulled up. I pushed my way through people trying to get on. After the short ride, I ran out of the subway and into the hustle and bustle streets of New York.

Finally reaching Riley's building I jumped on the ladder, pulling the fire escape down and climbed all the way up to Riley's room. The window was opened as per usual and I climbed through seeing Riley with a blank expression on her face. This worried me completely. I sat down next to her and she didn't even turn to greet me in her usual cheery persona.

"Riles?" I call out, after sitting in silence for a couple moments.

"Lucas got accept into UT," she started, still staring off into space. "I didn't even know he applied to UT. He never told me," she rambled on.

"Oh, honey." I placed a hand on her shoulder but she ignored me and continued to ramble.

"I knew he applied to Columbia and got accepted there. He said he was attending there. Why are his parents forcing him to go to UT?" She finally looked at me and I could see how torn up she was about this.

"So, it's his parents? Not him?" I ask, trying to understand the full story. But she wasn't giving me much to work with.

"I don't know. Texas is his home. His family is relocating there. It only makes sense for him to go back with them… I mean, what else does he have here?" she asked rhetorically, her voice was laced with so many emotions. There was confusion, pain, love, and so much more.

I squeezed her arm, now moving my hand to hold hers. "You. He has you here. He also has his friends. He gave you a promise ring, remember?" I say, trying my best to understand how she's feeling. I don't want her to feel this way. Especially on a day where it's supposed to be filled with excitement and joy.

Now I know why I feel the way I feel about graduation.

All it really was, is another goodbye.

"You're right. He did promise me that it's me and him against the world. I should just stay positive, right?" she asked me and I could see how much pain was hidden behind her eyes. She was trying and I knew that nothing I could say would change her mind. So I nodded my head in agreement. She smiled a bright smile that wasn't fully real. But I knew better than to question it.

"Ready to go to school? We get to finally pick up our yearbooks!" she said, her voice now filling with excitement. I let out a small laugh.

"Riles, it's just a yearbook. It's nothing special," I tell her, now climbing out the window with her following me. We climbed down the fire escape and made our way to the subway, on our final destination towards school.

"And that's just Josh's shirt your wearing, nothing special," she teased me with a playful nudge. I couldn't help but smile at that.

We finally reached the subway and stepped on. We both let out a laugh seeing Farkle and Lucas sitting together on the subway. We grabbed onto the pole and suddenly it felt like freshmen year again.

I couldn't help but notice the look Lucas was giving Riley. He was so in love with her but behind his eyes, you could see how conflicted he felt. They needed to talk and they were avoiding it completely.

Once the subway started moving I pulled Riley's hand off the pole and she immediately fell backward, right onto Lucas's lap. I smirked at this, buffing my hand on my shoulder.

I still got it.

Farkle shook his head with a chuckle, now getting up from the seat next to the couple. He walked towards me and grabbed onto the pole. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar?" I grinned up at Farkle. He sure has grown up. I guess, we all have.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Who would've thought our first date ended up with them two having their first kiss, while you and Josh had a 'moment.'" I rolled my eyes at this.

"We did not have a moment," I argued back but he shook his head.

"Every time you guys talked was a moment," he argued back, giving me a pointed look. I laughed at that.

"Okay. You got me," I started and then decided to change the subject. "So, how does it feel to be valedictorian? You and Smackle have been competing for that title forever now."

He grinned at the mention of the competition with his girlfriend. "I beat her by one A. You know, the last assignment that Mr. Matthews gave to us?" I laughed at this. The only reason Farkle got the extra A because of his usual 'Farkle time.'

"I can't believe you all actually did the assignment," I said, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You still didn't do it?" he asked me, raising a curious brow at me.

I closed my eyes thinking about the assignment that was given to us before our weekend for Prom had started. This weekend has been such a blur of events I kind of forgot all about it.

 _We were all sitting in class in our usual seats. Riley and I both in front. Farkle and Lucas behind us and Smackle and Zay behind them. Sadly, since Vanessa was such a late transfer she wasn't in any of our classes._

 _"_ _Welcome to your last day, of well—me! Except for you people." Mr. Matthews pointed at the six of us. "I'm stuck with you people," he says with exasperation. "Anyways. Here's your assignment."_

 _We all let out a loud groan at this. It's the last day of school. We're graduating this weekend. Do we really need to have an assignment?_

 _"_ _Oh be quiet, all of you." He waved us off. Now writing two words on the board. 'The World.' He turned back around to face us. "Now, this assignment is optional. It won't count for a grade or anything like that."_

 _I perked up at this information. "Oh, well I'll get started on this assignment right away Matthews. Oh wait would ya look at that? I already finished," I stated sarcastically, smirking victoriously at Mr. Matthews._

 _He shook his head at me, still wearing a smile on his face. "You're right, Maya. You don't have to do it." He took a couple of steps towards me, now looking down at me and the rest of us. "I want you all to write what's in your heart about your last year of school."_

 _I noticed that he was only staring at me when he said this. I looked around at the others and they all were staring at me as well. "Why ya looking at me?" He raised his eyebrows and walked back to his desk and everyone averted their gazes back to the board. "I don't have to do it, right?" I asked again. What in the world is he planning?_

 _I felt Lucas tap my shoulder and I turned around to give him an annoyed expression, but he didn't show any reaction to it. "You should do it, Maya. It'll be fun for you. It's not like you could fail this assignment too," he says, a small teasing grin now forming on his face. I rolled my eyes at him._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm not surprised you'd think it's fun. I mean with all your ha-har ha-har funny business going on, it's hard to clearly think how you even made it to high school at all?" I fired back, turning around back in my seat. I glanced at Riley seeing her giving me a 'be nice' look but it's way too fun to mess him up a bit._

 _If only I had a smoothie._

 _"_ _Why don't you want to do it?" Lucas asked, tapping me again. Before I could reply though Farkle spoke up._

 _"_ _I'm doing it and I'm getting an A." Farkle stood up from his seat. Smackle stood up as well._

 _"_ _You're not going to beat me. I have more A's than you," she pointed out, grinning wickedly at her boyfriend._

 _Zay hit his head on the desk. "Oh, no here we go again," he whined in complaint._

 _Farkle turned towards his girlfriend. "You see, that's where you're wrong. Farkle time?" he turned to Mr. Matthews with a grin on his face._

 _Mr. Matthews clapped his hands in excitement. "Oh, I'm going to miss this so much!" And they ran to switch places. Farkle flipped the name tag on the desk._

 _"_ _As you, all know the legend of being a Minkus we have A's being passed down to us from our ancestors. So in total, finally beating Mrs. Matthew's score. We have two thousand five hundred and twenty-two A's. Which means, I'm valedictorian for our class." He walked back over to his desk and bent down towards Smackle who was glaring at him. "So. HA"_

 _Smackle rolled her eyes at her longtime boyfriend and flicked his forehead, causing him to whine and rub his head. "You are forgetting that I got a higher score than you did on our SATs and ACTs." She grinned victoriously at him and he rolled his eyes now wearing a smile._

 _"_ _You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" Farkle asked, looking down at his girlfriend with a proud look. She smiled back up at him and shook her head._

 _Mr. Matthews finally stood up from Farkle's seat. "Would you mind keeping your A's to yourself? And not mention anything to my wife?" When Farkle nodded he clapped his hands and ran excitedly back to his desk. He flipped the name tag back to his own name._

 _"_ _I ask myself every day why I'm friends with you people," Zay complained shaking his head. Lucas turned around shooting him a knowing grin._

 _Riley slid down in her seat still smiling. I glanced at her and I noticed the far off expression on her face. She's scared and excited._

 _Were we ready to take on the world? What did this last year of school mean to me?_

After opening up my eyes I noticed Farkle giving me a look, making sure I was okay. I nodded my head and then moved my gaze towards Lucas and Riley. They weren't saying anything to one another. Why are they avoiding this conversation? Why does this have to be a goodbye?

I felt my phone vibrate and I noticed I got tagged in an Instagram post, by Uncle Boing. I let out a small smile and opened up my app to see what it was.

It was an old picture of all of us playing the long game together. Of course Zay, Smackle and Vanessa weren't there at the time, but it still meant something. I couldn't help but notice the caption and take in the words.

 _Where in the long game friends become family._

I think I now know what to do for my assignment. I quickly shot a text to Josh.

 _Thanks for the sudden inspiration, Boing._

* * *

 ** _Riley Matthews_**

The subway finally stopped. Signaling for us to get off. I smiled sheepishly at Lucas and got off his lap, pulling onto his hand. We quickly followed Maya and Farkle off the subway and now made our way back into the busy streets of New York.

The walk was filled with the usual banter of three but I was quiet for once. I had a lot on my mind and I was really grateful that Maya dropped talking about it. She understood what it's like to be left alone with your thoughts, even though we had each other.

Lucas was holding onto my hand so tight, I don't think he realized he was doing so. If he did know then it was probably for a good reason. His parents had sprung this whole moving back to Texas thing on him last night. Knowing Lucas as well as I do, he loved his home. There is a part of him that wants to go back, but there is a part of him that wants to stay here.

University of Texas was an amazing school. Not only do they have amazing classes for what Lucas wants to do, they even had an amazing football team that offered him a full scholarship.

Columbia was an amazing school as well. But they didn't offer him the same scholarship.

He had to go back to Texas. I knew this and so did he. I need to support him on this.

But at the same time, I don't want him to leave me.

I felt him squeeze my hand as we finally reached the school. "You okay?" he asked me, his voice laced with concern. I smiled softly at him.

"I'm okay," I told him. I was half telling the truth and half lying. I didn't really know what I was feeling at the moment. He nodded his head, slightly satisfied with my answer and we walked into our high school for the very last time.

We caught up with Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Vanessa. We all waited in line together to pick up our yearbooks, caps, and gowns. We all nodded to each other. It was slightly quiet in our little group for once. It's like things are changing and we knew that everything wouldn't be the same.

Farkle and Smackle are both off to Yale. Yale usually only chose one student from each school, but seeing how good those two are they made an exception. Zay got into NYU with me and Maya while Vanessa was accepted into FIT.

We all had to separate for a bit because there were different lines for boys and girls. Before we broke off on our own, Lucas pulled me aside.

"I need you to tell me what you want me to do," he stated with a serious expression his face. He crossed his arms over his chest. I looked up at him into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Lucas, I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you what I want you to do. You and I both know how important family is to us. UT is an amazing school and they offered you a full scholarship. You'd be crazy to turn that down…" I said as confidently as I could. I can't cry and I won't cry.

"But—but what about me and you?" he stuttered hopelessly and I immediately wanted to break down. But I held it in.

"Lucas I'll always be here. I support whatever decision you make because I love you and I want what's best for you. I want you to be happy," I tell him truthfully.

"Would you really be okay if I go?" he asked me in disbelief. And I put on the best smile I could offer.

"Yeah. You deserve to go there. And they couldn't have picked a better person to give a scholarship too. Go…" I say enthusiastically as I could. He stared hard at me before pulling me into a tight hug and then pulling back.

"Thank you, Riles. Thank you for always believing in me." He smiled that million-dollar smile at me and went to catch up with the rest of the guys. I felt my heart leave with him.

I leaned against the lockers. I didn't want to go meet up with the other girls just yet. I heard a door slam and I turned to see Maya walking towards me. I didn't bother to hide my depressed state self. She leaned on the locker next to me and waited for me to speak.

"Lucas is going to UT."

She let out a sigh before grabbing onto my hand for support. I squeezed it tightly.

"I told you that graduation isn't exciting," she told me, shrugging her shoulders. I let go of her hand and turned to face her, my shoulder leaning against the locker.

"It's just—why do I have to be so supportive of him and his dreams? Why couldn't I just tell him I wanted him to stay with me?" I asked, not understanding why I didn't tell him how I really felt.

"So you were pretending to be fine this entire time?" she asked, now facing me as well.

"Well, maybe I hoped that he wouldn't actually go. Maybe I hoped he would choose me and stay…" I admitted, feeling absolutely defeated.

"Why don't you actually try telling him how you really feel?" Maya pointed out to me and I shook my head at her.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked me, now trying to get me to say how I really feel.

"Because I don't want him to make the wrong choice because of me. I don't want to hold him back from his life. Who am I to ever do that to someone? Especially someone I love?" I felt a tear streamed down my face and I wiped away before any more could follow.

"And that's why you did and said what you did to him," she pointed out again.

"Yeah. I guess I did," I said more so to myself. Even though every part of me wanted to scream, kick, and yell and be selfish. I couldn't. It wasn't my nature. It wasn't who I was. If this is truly what he wanted, then I loved him enough to let him go.

I guess it's up to the universe to decide what happens next.

* * *

 **Notice the parallels anyone? ;) Again sorry for any mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter switches up POVs a bit. Just a fair warning. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or Boy Meets World.**

* * *

 _ **Riley Matthews**_

After finally getting our cap and gowns, and our yearbooks we were all sitting in the hallway outside of my father's classroom signing our little hearts away. I move to sit next to my best friend, getting ready to switch yearbooks with her, but before I could Zay spoke up.

"Maya?" he called out, causing her to look up. "Why did you sign my book 'HAGS'?" he asked with pure amusement in his tone.

"She wrote the same thing in mine!" Lucas complained as well. Maya let out an exasperated sigh at this. Before she could explain her reasoning I shoved my yearbook in her face. She raised an eyebrow at me and let out a laugh.

"The time has come!" I shouted dramatically, causing my friends to look at me with confusion. "It's time for Maya and me to sign each other's yearbooks! This is a big moment, guys!" I look back at Maya, waggling my eyebrows playfully. "Shall we discuss this first? No? Okay! Give it to me!" I grabbed her yearbook out of her hand and tossed her mine. I was so excited to do this. I've been waiting years to do this!

I opened up her yearbook to a new page and I saw that she was already writing. I nudged her to get her attention and she raised a brow at me. "Where do I begin with you, Peaches? This is going to take me days to write."

"I'm done," Maya stated, closing my book. I widened my eyes at her in disbelief.

"You're done? Let me see!" I grabbed the book from her hands and I felt all of our friend's stares on the both of us. I opened up to the page where she had signed. I looked back up at her to see her eyes filled with amusement. "Hey? That's all you wrote?!" I shouted at her dramatically.

She raised her eyebrows at me not bothering to hide the smile on her lips. "Yeah. And I mean it."

"So, everyone else gets 'HAGS' and I get hey? You didn't even write my name!" I complained to my best friend with a pout on my face.

"It's your yearbook!" Maya said in defense. She stood up from the ground looking at all of us with an annoyed expression. "You guys all know how I feel about you. I don't understand why I have to write it down."

"Because, Maya it's the whole spirit of the week kind of thing. It's about this place and how it's time to say goodbye. We're all moving on and changing. Why don't you care about this?" Lucas spoke up. My eyes widened in realization of his sentence. Now I know why Maya didn't write anything. Saying goodbye is just too hard.

"So you want me to say goodbye to all of you? Say goodbye to the strong friendship that we've built over the years?" Her voice held a lot of emotion and I could tell she was having a hard time with this as all of us are. "If you're asking for a goodbye, then there isn't going to be one. We may all be moving on and growing up. But our friendship and who we truly are? It will always stay the same, no matter how much we change."

We all stayed silent for a bit, pondering her words.

"Now that's what you should have written in our yearbooks," Farkle pointed out. Maya let out a quiet laugh and rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey kiddies," My Uncle Josh greeted as he entered the hallway. I smiled at the way Maya's eyes lit up.

"Josh," she greeted, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Maya," he greeted back with a bright smile, rubbing the back of his neck. He also did that when he was nervous.

Before they could turn into a jumbling mess I interrupted them. "What are you doing here, Josh?" I asked and he turned his focus on me.

"Well, little niece. Everyone is lining up awaiting to graduate except you guys. And the principal wanted me to find my brother because he's supposed to give a speech and all that. So I figured he was in his classroom and that's where I found you guys outside of it."

We all immediately stood up from the floor with the exception of Maya and Josh and we all then walked into my father's classroom. He was staring at the board with the last two words he wrote.

'The World.'

Maya and I sat down in the first two seats. Lucas and Farkle sat behind us. Smackle and Zay sat behind them and Vanessa ended up picking a seat next to Zay. Josh went over to his brother's desk and took a seat on top of it.

My father finally noticed our presence and looked at us with evident confusion on his face.

"What?" he finally asked us.

I smiled a sad smile at him. "We're leaving." He finally understood and nodded his head.

He smiled sadly at all of us. "I know."

"We wanted to know if you have anything else left to teach us," Lucas spoke up. I could hear the sadness laced through his tone and it broke my heart.

"No. I don't. My work with you is done," My father said with a small laugh. Maya scoffed at this.

"I don't know, Mr. Matthews. Going out into the world out there is—is pretty scary…" she said, her eyes moving from my father to Josh and back to my father.

My father glanced at Josh and then back at Maya. "And you're ready to go into that world."

"Even me?" Josh asked. His voice held his own fear of the world. I guess it doesn't matter how old you are, the world is always changing and it's hard not knowing what to expect.

My father smiled at Josh, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. Even you," he said, now letting go of his shoulder. He moved to take a seat next to Josh on his desk.

"A wise person once told me something that stuck with me while the world was changing all around me. So now I'm going to tell you his words. 'Believe in yourselves. Dream. Try. Do good.'"

"Don't you mean, do well?" Farkle asked, causing my father to let out another laugh. He shook his head at him, though.

"No. I mean do good," he corrects Farkle. We were all quiet for a bit until Zay stood up, pointing a finger at him.

"YOU LOVE US!" he screamed and we all flinched from his sudden outburst.

My father shook his head. "Of course I do. I love all my students."

"Oh, C'mon Mr. Matthews. You know we're your favorites," Smackle said, standing up as well.

My father laughed at us again still shaking his head. "You're holding everyone up. Go get your caps and gowns on!" he says, now motioning for us to get out. Zay, Vanessa, and Smackle all got up and left the classroom.

Farkle stood up and walked towards our teacher. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for teaching me things I didn't already know." He pulled my father into a quick hug and then walked out of the classroom to follow the others.

Maya stood up from her seat and stood right in front of my father. Her eyes were glassy and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"You never gave up on me. You were more of a father to me than my real father and you still never gave up on me. I don't think I'll ever forget what you taught me." She looked towards Josh and I could see from my seat tears started streaming down her face. "Hope," she finished saying and wrapped her arms around my father. I noticed he got emotional too. He hugged her back and then she grabbed Josh's hand. They walked out of the classroom together, hand in hand.

All that was left was Lucas and I. I glanced at him and he glanced at me and then finally stood up from his seat. He walked towards my father.

"I don't know what's going to happen in the world or to me. But I do know that I'm going to be a good person who cares for others. I blame you and—" Lucas turned to glance at me and then back at my father, "and her. I blame you guys for that." He raised out his hand and shook my father's hand. He started to walk out the door but before he could he said one more thing. "This is not the last time you'll be seeing me." And he walked out the door. I had no idea what he meant at all by that statement.

I glanced at my father who was staring at me. I gave him a sheepish smile now standing up as well.

"Mrs. Matthews," he said, not bothering to hide his smile.

"I think we can skip the whole formalities, Dad. You're not my teacher anymore."

He stepped towards my desk, now looking down at me. "That's true. But I'll always be your father and I can't tell you enough how proud me and your mother are of you."

I nodded my head, swallowing slowly. I didn't want to cry. "Lucas got accepted to UT and he is leaving. Why do the people you love, leave you?"

My father pulled me up from my seat and into a tight hug. "They don't Riley. They don't." He pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears away from my face. He wrapped his arm around me and we both walked out of the classroom together. We both turned around and gave it one last look, before closing the light and heading into the auditorium where graduation was being held.

My father says that people you love don't leave you. But our stories are all untold. No one knows what the future will bring. And no matter how much you try to guess what can happen, you still don't know. You just live and hope for the best.

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

I squeezed Josh's hand as we walked to the auditorium. I had put on my cap and gown and it all felt so surreal. We're all leaving. We're all moving on with our lives. Is this really happening?

Before we walked into the auditorium, Josh stopped me. "You're thinking too much. Schools over. Relax," he says, letting go of my hand shaking my shoulders in a joking manner. I laughed and placed my hands on top of his.

"It's hard to believe that I actually made it to graduation," I admit, shaking my head. Josh tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled down at me.

"Of course you made it, Maya. You're one of the smartest people I know." I raised an eyebrow at him, not believing him for a second.

"Did you not see my grade point average? It's a miracle that NYU accepted me." Josh pulled me closer towards him, now wrapping his arms around my waist.

"If I remember correctly you have at least a B grade point average. And yes, that may not be above average, but it's not horrible either. Also, didn't NYU mention how excited they were to have you in their art program because a certain someone showed your work to the best art teachers there?" Josh grinned down at me, giving me an innocent look.

"Does that certain someone also remember opening up my acceptance letter even when I told him not too?" I said, now playing along with his little game. He raised an eyebrow at me, trying his hardest to hold in a laugh.

"You opened mine. Besides it affected me too," he says, using my words against me. I shook my head, my hair following as I laughed even harder. "Now come on. Your holding up graduation," he said, pulling me into the auditorium.

Graduation had started and we were all sitting on the stage as the principal spoke. All I really got from the whole thing was a lot of talking. Lots and lots and lots of talking. I kept making eye contact with Josh and he would make silly faces causing me smile every time. We got caught a few times by Shawn and Eric, though.

I looked beside me and saw that Riley was listening to every word the principal or whatever faculty member was speaking at the moment, word for word. Lucas wasn't though. He was staring at her like a lost, confused puppy who didn't know what to do. I honestly wish I could help him but unfortunately, with these types of decisions, only you can decide for yourself.

I looked back at who was speaking and they just announced for Mr. Matthews to speak next. I decided to pay attention.

"I'd like to welcome you to the graduates of 2020. Congratulations. We did it!" After Cory said that we all started clapping and cheering as loudly as we could. When we calmed down a bit, Mr. Matthews began speaking again. "And now it's time to introduce our valedictorian. A student who exemplifies academic excellence as well as extra-curricular achievement and with a social conscience like no other."

"THAT'S MY BOY. WE FINALLY BEAT YOU, TOPANGA!" Farkle's dad, Stuart Minkus, screamed causing Topanga to glare his way.

Mr. Matthews laughed at that. "Ladies and gentleman. Mr. Farkle Minkus."

Smackle squeezed his hand, letting go of it and we all watched as Farkle made his way to the podium.

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews," he started to say. "Ladies and gentleman. My fellow classmates of 2020. I am very honored to be your valedictorian and I worked very hard on this speech. However, you won't be hearing from me today."

Everyone was shocked. Even Farkle's father. They didn't expect this clearly. I smiled at that.

"Instead you'll be hearing from one of my best friends. Who doesn't like to admit it, but is amazing with words. She could do this speech better than I ever could. Please welcome my good friend, Maya Hart."

I had a feeling this would happen so it's a really good thing I was prepared. Everyone started clapping and cheering loud as ever.

"That's my girl!" Josh and Shawn both screamed at the same time. I saw them glance at each other, both equally embarrassed but I laughed it off as I made my way to the podium not before hugging Farkle of course.

"Thank you, Farkle. You know, I could probably recite his speech. He was practicing it so much that we eventually had to hide it from him." Everyone chuckled after I said that. I continued nonetheless, "I attended this high school on a whim for the past four years. Maintaining an average GPA. Not the greatest student and we sure had a few hiccups on the way," I say, glancing at my friends and Mr. Matthews. I then glanced back at the audience.

"Mr. Matthews asked us to write about what we're feeling about our last year of high school and of course I was feeling like I always feel, wanting to just get the heck outta here." Everyone laughed again. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before continuing. "But after thinking it over for a while and seeing how this whole high school's over kind of thing affected my friends and classmates differently it got me thinking. Maybe I could have done better. Maybe I could have gotten better grades or joined some club like other students."

* * *

 _ **Riley Matthews**_

"Riles. I know what I want to do with my life," Lucas whispered to me as Maya talked. I shushed him not paying attention.

"Maya is speaking in public. This will never happen again in our lives," I tell him, still staring at my best friend with a proud look on my face.

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

"But now high school is over and there is a whole other world out there that we have yet to discover. And I find myself here, roaming the halls and thinking about my friends and how much time we spent here. We sat in these classrooms trying to find ourselves and who we are and if we didn't it was like something was wrong with you but then I also found myself thinking about you, Mr. Matthews." I glanced towards him and he pointed to himself. I nodded my head. "Yeah, you. How you never made us feel like we had to know everything that very second. How you always compared history to our lives and told us what to do without really telling us what to do. You taught us about life. About this world and how we can do anything we want to do with it." I stopped short, taking in another breath.

"This place was a really comfortable home for a while. But it's time for us to leave and find out who we truly want to be. So, believe in yourself. Dream. Try. And do good because, in the end of every long game, friends become family. That's what I wrote. And that's how I feel. Congratulations to everyone who's playing the long game. I hope it's worth it at the end." After I finished my speech, everyone stood up and started clapping loudly. I smiled at everyone and sat back down next to Riley.

"That was a wonderful speech, Maya. Now let's start graduating some of ya, huh?" Cory joked causing everyone to chuckle.

"Isaiah Babineaux." Zay got up and shook Mr. Matthew's hand and raised his hand in the air as everyone cheered.

"Isadora Smackle." Smackle got up and got her diploma and ran back to us excitedly, hugging all of us. That was a big move for her.

"Vanessa Kinney." She stood up and shook Mr. Matthews hand and took a seat next to Zay, who threw his arms around her in excitement.

"Lucas Friar." He stood up, letting go of Riley's hand and walked towards Mr. Matthews. He shook his hand firmly and then Mr. Matthews did something that surprised all of us. He hugged him. Ranger Rick smiled and walked back and basically jumped on top of us with hugs.

"Maya Hart." He said my name and I slowly stood up. I heard everyone screaming and I looked towards the crowd to see Josh standing up, screaming the loudest like he said he would. I grinned at him and then walked over to Mr. Matthews. I grabbed my diploma, hugging him and then I ran to jump on my friends just like Huckleberry did.

"Farkle Minkus." He got up, shaking every single teacher's hand and then received his diploma. He raised both his hands in the air before hugging all of us tightly as he returned to his seat.

"Riley Matthews." She got up slowly and Lucas screamed his head off even though we were on stage together. She walked up to her father giving him a long hug and received her diploma from him. She walked back to her seat and hugged all of us tightly.

Mr. Matthews continued to list names of our classmates and then finally when it was over he said one last thing. "Ladies and gentleman. John Quincy Adams High School class of 2020!" We all screamed and cheered except for Lucas and Riley.

* * *

 _ **Riley Matthews**_

"You were saying something before... Was it important?" I asked him, all my attention now focused on him.

"You mean where I decided I want to be?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that." I bit my lip feeling anxious.

"My family wants me to go to UT. Especially if there isn't a good enough reason not to go."

I stared at him feeling confused on where he was going with this. "There isn't any good reason…"

His smile grew larger on his face. "Actually there is."

"What?" I asked him, feeling surprised.

"You. I choose you. I promised you we'd have our moment. I promised that I would always love you. I promised to marry you someday, Riley. I choose you. You over any school over anything."

Everyone stood around us cheering loudly at the fact that we all graduated and here I was sitting down with Lucas, ignoring everything around me. My eyes started to glisten at what was actually happening.

"Do—do you mean that?" I asked, my voice holding a somewhat disbelief in it. He smiled and nodded his head. He slowly stood up and held out his hand for me to take and I did. He pulled me into the tightest hug ever and swung me around and I never felt so happy and alive than I do in this moment right now.

* * *

 **More parallels you're welcome. Also, I didn't know Vanessa's last name so I made up my own. Sorry for any mistakes. To be completely honest I have two huge papers to write so you probably won't be hearing from me for a bit. I still have more chapters to write but since I need to do these two assignments it has put me behind in writing. Sorry about that. Bare with me though this story is far from over :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's been a while. I know. I'm sorry. Life kind of got in the way. I'm trying to start writing again so I'm really sorry for this chapter being so short. I just wanted to give you guys something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or BMW**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

I glanced at my two best friends and I finally saw a smile on both of their faces. Glancing at all around me I noticed everyone had a smile on their face. Somehow this all felt like a dream. I looked back at the crowd who was also cheering and hugging their kids who had left the stage and someone had caught my eye. I jumped off the stage and ran over immediately jumping on his back, as he was talking to his own parents.

Josh caught me without any trouble and I could feel him laughing.

"Well, hello to you too gorgeous," he greeted me and I was suddenly aware of his parents and how they were staring at me curiously but with knowing smiles on their own faces. I scurried off him and before I could make a run for it Josh wrapped his arm tightly around my waist like he was introducing me to his parents for the first time, even though I knew them for years.

"Hi, Maya," Amy greeted me with a smile on her face. "Congratulations on graduating and getting accepted into NYU."

I smiled at her nervously. "Thank you, Mrs. Matthews." She immediately waved her hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"No need for all the formalities, Maya. We've known you for years." I pulled back from her and nodded my head. Josh's dad ruffled his son's hair.

"It's about time you two got together already. I remember he would never shut up about you every time he came back from New York."

Josh and I both got flustered by this and Josh pulled me back by his side.

"Dad," he whined in complaint. "I told you not to say anything embarrassing…" He groaned in defeat. I couldn't stop the giggle from leaving my lips.

"Oh yeah? What'd he say about me?" I asked Allen wanting to know everything.

"Maya—" Josh tried to intervene but his father wouldn't let him. Allen pulled me away from Josh, wrapping his arm around me and now walking towards the others.

"Oh, I've got loads of embarrassing stories. Son, when are you bringing her home to us? Your mom has been dying to break out the baby books."

I felt flushed at the thought of going home with him to Philly. We weren't officially together but just the thought of the whole idea made me so happy.

"Dad," he groaned. "Let us have our first date before we talk about bringing her back so you guys can embarrass me. We're skipping steps here." We finally reached my mom and Shawn and Riley and the rest of the family.

Cory butted in hearing the last thing Josh had said, "Steps? I think it's a little too late for the steps when I caught you two asleep on my couch."

My eyes widened at this and I felt my cheeks turn even redder. I looked at Josh and he was glancing at Shawn with a panicked expression. We did not tell that part to my parents. Shit.

Katy raised an eyebrow at me and I let out a sheepish nervous laugh. Everybody's eyes were on us now.

"Wait a second—this happened before you asked me for permission to date her?" Shawn asked, narrowing his eyes at Josh and me, but mainly Josh.

"You—you didn't know?" Cory stuttered, looking wide-eyed at his best friend and little brother.

"You knew and didn't tell me!" Shawn turned to glare at Cory, which he flinched back immediately hiding behind Topanga.

"Guys now calm down—I'm sure nothing happened. My son would never do anything to make Maya uncomfortable," Amy spoke up, now stepping between the two.

"Yes, and my daughter would never do something that makes her uncomfortable. Right baby girl?" My mom turned towards me with a small trusting smile. I nodded my head in agreement.

"We fell asleep. Nothing happened," I told everybody and Josh nodded his head in agreement. He was still tense by the protective glare Shawn was still giving him. I rolled my eyes at this. I opened my mouth to say something else but before I could someone came running inside the auditorium screaming.

"FEEEENY! WHERE IS FEENY! FE-EE-EE-EENY!" Eric screamed and Allen and Amy shot each other the same exasperated look.

"You have the wrong state," Morgan stated, now following him inside. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder letting out a sigh of annoyance. She narrowed her eyes at Cory. "Next time, you bring him. Do you know how much of a handful he is?"

Cory grinned sheepishly at his younger sister.

"Sometimes I still question how he's the senator," Riley spoke up, now causing Morgan to smile.

"Little niece!" she called, opening up her arms for a hug. Riley gladly accepted.

"I'm glad you came, Aunt Morgan. It's been a while since we had the whole family here."

"We would never miss your graduation, little Pangers," Eric said, placing a hand on top of Riley's head. She smiled up at him. Eric then turned to face where Josh and I were standing.

"My brotha!" Eric called, pulling him into a tight hug.

"My brotha!" Josh said with a grin, hugging him back. Once Eric pulled away from him he looked at me oddly.

"Congrats Moesha!" Eric stated with newfound excitement, pulling me into a tight embrace like he did for everyone else.

I pulled back from him still wearing a smile. I wonder if he'll ever get my name right. Before I could give him my thanks, Josh placed a hand on my shoulder, glancing at his brother with an annoyed expression.

"It's Maya. Not Moesha, Eric." I nodded my head at Josh, assuring him that it was okay that Eric called me a different name. He apparently does that with everyone.

Eric looked back and forth between the two of us and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Joshie got himself a girlfriend? It's about time!" he stated loudly, causing the whole family to turn their gazes towards us.

Josh let go of my shoulder instantly and we both felt flustered under all the attention. I felt hot and embarrassed all over. I wasn't used to this attention and clearly, with Josh fidgeting, he wasn't either.

"Alright, alright. Leave em alone." Morgan spoke up, winking at Josh and I. Everyone decided to go back to their own conversations and I saw Josh mouth a 'thank you' towards his older sister.

"Baby girl! Get your butt over here! Shawn wants to take pictures!" My mom shouted for me. I let out a slight groan at this. But I still couldn't keep the smile from my lips. Josh grinned at me and I quickly squeezed his arm and walked over to where my mom and dad were.

Shawn took a couple of photos of me by myself and with my mom but then Riley had to jump into some of them as well. Soon enough so did the whole gang. After a bunch of smiling and goofy photos. My mom took the camera from Shawn, pushing him towards me to take a picture. He gave my mom an exasperated look but she only stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

I laughed at this and couldn't help but move my gaze towards Josh. He was staring right at me and I felt myself blush under his stare. I quickly moved my gaze back to my mom as Shawn wrapped an arm around me for a couple of photos. After a couple of shots, Josh ended up tapping my mom's shoulder offering to take a photo of us as a family. I smiled at him appreciatively.

After he took a few pictures he made Riley, Auggie, and her parents join in and then soon it was just Riley and me with our fathers. I think this had to be my favorite picture so far. It was like the adult version of us standing right beside one another. It was kind of creepy but also kind of amazing too.

Shawn then grabbed his camera back from Josh and shoved him towards me.

"I need a picture of you two since I didn't get any from Prom," he said, winking at the both of us.

Josh's mom, Amy, overheard this and quickly came to Shawn's side. "Ooh can you send these to me?" she asked, grinning at the both of us.

"She needs to add them to the photo album that never ends," Allen joked causing us to all let out a laugh.

Josh wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. We both smiled at the camera, trying not to smile awkwardly because everyone's attention was again on us. I noticed in my peripheral Lucas and Riley and I motioned them over to join us in a picture.

I also really wanted to take away the attention from Josh and me and I could tell he was grateful by it with him gently squeezing my waist. Riley and Lucas both rushed to get into the photo. Before reaching us Riley ended up tripping in her heels, but I caught her fall by grabbing onto her hand.

We both ended up cracking up hysterically with Josh and Lucas both staring at us with evident smiles on their faces. They were trying to hold in a laugh but it wasn't really working out very well. Shawn was continuing to take pictures even though we all clearly weren't posing for one.

Riley smiled sheepishly to her family and we all huddled together for a couple-like picture. After all the pictures were finally done, I let out a breath. I felt like I just did an hour photoshoot. We all then agreed to head back to Riley's house for dinner and a party on the roof like the last graduation.

I was about to follow my mom and Shawn to their car but Josh grabbed my hand before I could leave. I glanced at him with a smile.

"What's up, Boing?" I asked, causing my parents to stop and see what was going on.

Josh glanced at my parents and then turned his gaze back to me. "Can I take you somewhere? Before going to my brother's place?" he asked me, still moving his gaze back and forth to my parents. He wasn't sure if they would allow it.

I looked back at the both of them with a hopeful glance and a sheepish smile and my mom waved her hand, giving me the okay. Shawn gave a pointed look to Josh.

"No monkey business, alright? I know you drive a motorcycle so be careful and take care of her, are we clear?"

I grinned at Shawn being all protective and dad like. It was a kind of nice feeling.

"Crystal," Josh started to say. "You know I'd never let anything happen to her." He grinned down at me, taking my hand in his and I smiled goofily at him. I took off my cap and gown and handed them both to my parents. We both waved to them and walked off towards the destination of his motorcycle.

"Where we heading to, Uncle Boing?" I asked, while still being dragged by Josh. We reached his motorcycle and he placed the extra helmet in my hands, giving me a look of exasperation.

"Not your uncle, Maya." He placed his helmet quickly on his head and hopped on his bike before I even had the chance to blink. I raised a curious eyebrow at this and stared at him patiently waiting for an answer I desired.

He looked back at me wondering what was keeping me. "Aren't you coming?" he asked me, dumbfounded. I tried to keep a serious face.

"Not unless you tell me where we're going," I teased him slightly. He let out an annoyed groan.

"C'mon gorgeous, don't you trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand towards me. The look in his eyes was intoxicating. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his. His eyes held so much emotion like excitement and desire. Maybe even love, but I'm probably in way over my head with that one.

I placed the helmet quickly on my head, fastening it tight and grabbed onto his hand, hopping on behind him. I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my chin on his shoulder. We sped off quickly and I couldn't help the squealing sound that left my lips.

* * *

 **So. . . where do you think they are going?**

 **TBH I haven't made up my mind yet xD so let me know some of your ideas!**

 **Again sorry for the short chapter. Until then, stay tuned. . . .**

 **Jess.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Here is another chapter for you guys! Longer than the last one yay! But I have finals coming up and thanksgiving and all that fun stuff so it'll be a busy few more weeks until I have a break. Until then stay tuned :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or BMW! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

I felt all nervous and jittery for some reason. I didn't know why. It was just Maya. I knew how she felt about me and how I felt about her. But at the same time, this is Maya we're talking about. The girl that made me feel things when I didn't want to feel things. The girl who made me want to laugh, cry and scream all at the same time.

She's always been different and everyone knew that. Granted, everyone knew before I did but thankfully I caught up just in time to have this gorgeous, sweet, girl behind me on my motorcycle, laughing without a care in the world.

I swerved and dodged all the traffic and finally pulled up to our destination, parking my motorcycle. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, unhooking my helmet from my head. I had already felt Maya hop off the bike, waiting for me to do the same.

I was slightly nervous to show her something so personal. I felt unsure of how she would react but knowing Maya as well as I did I knew there was nothing to be nervous about.

I took the helmet from her hands, latching both on my bike and turned around to find Maya staring at me curiously. For some reason, I felt naked in front of her like she could understand everything I was thinking and feeling.

"So, Boing." She folded her hands behind her back rocking on her heels. I raised an eyebrow at how cute she looked. "When are you going teach me how to ride that little motorcycle of yours?" she asked me with a teasing smile on her lips.

I let out a chuckle and I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face. I took a step towards her now looking down at her.

"I didn't know you wanted to learn," I stated, folding my arms over my chest as I towered over her petite frame. She looked up at me with a challenging gleam in her eyes. Whenever she was dared or challenged to do something she always had this little gleam in her eyes that made them seem bluer and it made me breathless every time.

She took a step towards me now wrapping her arms around my neck and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist. "If you can ride it without any problems, I don't see why I can't learn how," she said teasingly and I rolled my eyes at her playfully. I tensed for a second and swallowed slowly at a secret that she had no idea about. Hopefully, she didn't notice.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked bluntly, pulling back from me to raise a curious brow.

Shit. Of course, she noticed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside to my new apartment building. I wanted to show her my new place and one of my favorite spots before I even started renting here.

"Josh! Where are you taking me!" she complained, trying to get out of my grip but I didn't let her. We rounded the corner and took the steps because the elevator was out of service. She is probably going to murder me for making her walk up fifteen floors.

When we hit the twelfth floor is when she started complaining again about she needed to rest. But I didn't want to stop here so I quickly picked her up and threw her over my shoulder as she squealed loudly.

"I swear to God Matthews, if you don't put me down right now!" she started to say but I interrupted her while continuing to march up the steps.

"Just—just wait. I promise you'll like it, okay?" I told her softly and she stopped fidgeting. To lighten up the mood I playfully smacked her butt and she slapped my back a couple of times causing me to start laughing even harder.

We finally reached the rooftop and I pried the door open with my foot and gently placed her down on one of my favorite views of the city. She narrowed her eyes at me in annoyance but once she turned around her whole facial expression changed into awe. A small smile formed on my face as I watched the wind hit her hair. If only I had my camera to truly capture how beautiful she looked in this moment.

I then quickly thought of something and I smirked to myself, now pulling out my cell phone. I unlocked it with my thumb and instantly snapped a few photos. Good thing she was too distracted by the view to notice. But I spoke to soon because she turned around when she realized I wasn't next to her or appreciating the view I've experienced a thousand times already.

She playfully glared at me and reached out to grab my phone but I continued to snap pictures of her, laughing at her while she was whining.

"Josh! Stop—give me the phone!" she let out another whine, trying to grab the iPhone out of my hand but I only held it farther from her reach. I was still chuckling at her antics of trying to jump and just reach for the phone.

She stopped jumping and pouted oh so cutely. God, if she keeps that face on she will have me wrapped around her little finger. Before I could raise the white flag she finally struck me a deal.

"Fine. If you're going to take pictures at least take one where we are both in the picture," she said, proving a very good point.

"But you're just so much prettier than I am," I told her cheekily and she just slapped my arm in response. I grinned down at her, flipping the camera selfie style, now taking a couple of shots of us together.

Before I could even move my arm, Maya had already grabbed my phone out of my hand causing me to let out a groan. She looked at the pictures on my phone and I wrapped my arm around her from behind, looking over her shoulder.

"Well whaddya know, I'm pretty too," I joked, chuckling slightly and causing her to giggle to as well. She selected the pictures she wanted and sent them to herself. I let go of her waist and walked over towards the edge of the building and leaned against the railing.

After a few minutes, I felt her slide my phone back into my pocket and she leaned up against the railing too, taking in the whole view. It was quiet for a bit both of us were completely enamored in our own thoughts. Before I could speak up she beat me too it.

"Are you going to tell me what's going through your mind?" she asked, still looking at the view. I glanced at her as her beautiful blonde hair as it continued to blow in the wind. I looked back at the view of the city and tightened my grip onto the railing. I didn't want to ruin a good moment, but I knew I had to finally tell her.

"Do you remember the year before your freshmen year? When I wasn't around as much?" I asked, the memories of what happened instantly flashed through my eyes and all I wanted was to forget. I felt her turn her gaze to look at me, but I continued to look at the view.

"Yeah. It was one of the weirdest years of my life. I mean that's when the triangle happened and I kind of lost myself for a little while. I thought I had to be more like Riley and that's what people were expecting of me. I thought I pushed you so far away and made you not even want to be around me and that's when I decided I shouldn't be me anymore…" Maya admitted truthfully and I couldn't help but wince at her words. My heart broke for what my presence did to this girl. I still don't even know what she really sees in me. Maybe that's why our Someday hasn't started officially. I'm too afraid to break this girl even more, even though my heart says it won't happen it's like my mind is on edge of anything wrong that can happen.

"Believe me, Maya. The last thing I wanted to do was be away from you…" I started to say and I felt her place a hand on my arm.

"Then, why were you?" she asked in a slight whisper. If it wasn't so quiet right now, I could have barely registered what she said.

"Do you remember when I told you how none of my relationships were ever really serious and how I slept with only two people?" I asked hesitantly, I was treading on deep waters but I knew she needed to know what happened. She instantly let go of my arm and avoided eye contact with me fully and I didn't blame her. I swallowed slowly and continued on with my tale.

"Well I dated this girl at the end of my senior year of high school and it was a very chaotic relationship. I don't even call it a real relationship because of how bad it was. I kind of started skipping school a lot. It was kind of to the point of where I almost lost my early acceptance at NYU. I ended up buying my motorcycle a couple of days afer Christmas and on New Year's Eve when I finished my shift I was on my way to show her and I found out she was cheating on me the whole time we were dating. She was only using me so I could lose my early acceptance from NYU because she was the next person on the list supposedly." I took another deep breath in and turned to glance at Maya whose attention was focused back on me. Her eyes held this concern to them and it made my heart start to race. Now this was a relationship. This was very real.

I continued my rant. "I was so pissed off about almost losing my early acceptance that I hopped on my bike, angry and all and drove off to New York." I let out another breath and continued, "I was driving too fast that I didn't think I could stop. The light turned red and I just didn't slow down. I needed to get to New York before the clock striked midnight. What I didn't see was the car turning right as I was driving. I couldn't stop so I swerved. I lost control of the bike and I ended up flying off of it in the process. The last thing I remember was waking up in a hospital with ruptured ribs and my spleen out of my body and no recollection at all of what had happened. Until it all came back to me a couple of days later."

I waited until Maya showed me any sort of emotion. Her eyes told me everything I wanted to know. They were filled with mixed emotions. Confusion, anger, and sadness were the ones peeking through the most.

"Why are you suddenly telling me all of this? Why right here, right now? Why today out of all days, Josh!" Maya suddenly raised her voice, it held so much anger and sadness that I just wanted to kiss her and make it all go away. But I knew now was not the time.

"Maya—I didn't bring you up here to tell you about this—" I tried to speak, but she clearly wouldn't let me. She threw her hands up in the air and immediately pushed me back a few steps, jabbing me in the chest.

"No Josh. How stupid could you be to do something like that?! You made me think that you wanted nothing to do with me! You didn't talk to me for that whole year, Matthews! You had three damn years to tell me and you tell me now?! Josh—" she suddenly stopped her sentence short, her blue eyes widening ever so slightly. Her hand dropped from my chest and I was slightly terrified of her next move.

"Why—why…" she swallowed nervously before continuing her thought. "Why were you coming to New York?

I took a step towards her and she took a step back. I frowned at this. "Maya…"

"Why were you in a rush to get here? What was so important, that it couldn't wait until the next day?" she badgered on and I felt myself getting slightly agitated.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" I finally screamed. Her eyes were wide and I instantly felt guilty for yelling. I took a step closer to her and I was really glad she didn't move back. "I needed to see you," I repeated once more in a softer tone. I placed my hands on her waist, gently pulling her towards me.

Her hands landed on my chest as she glanced up at me. "Why?" she asked another question, matching my own soft tone.

I let out a soft sigh at this and responded quietly. "Because I thought of you and your dungeon of sadness. I thought of the time when I first met you when we were kids. I thought of all the holidays my family spent with you. I thought of the long family game we played. I thought of every single moment I had with you. And I guess I just woke up that day."

"Woke up from the accident?" she asked still feeling confused.

"No. I woke up from denying my feelings for you," I admitted to her truthfully. She let go of my chest and turned away from me, now walking back towards the railing. I frowned at this. I didn't want something so personal to me to be tainted with a fight. But I also knew that she had a right to be angry and for this exact reason is why I kept pushing it off to tell her.

"I just don't understand why you kept this from me for so long. We started the long game a while ago and you still just never told me…" she admitted sadly and I felt terrible. I feel like I shrunk into a tiny person and someone stepped on me a thousand times.

"Because I told my family not to tell you…" I admitted, not knowing how much more deep water I was swimming into.

She turned around slowly to face me with a shocked expression on her face. "Riley knew?" she whispered in disbelief. Fuck, this is just getting worse.

I raised my hands up in defense. "I begged her not to tell you. I didn't want you to blame yourself for my mistake," I told her in a slight panicked tone. She stayed quiet for a bit more and I could tell this was killing her inside and it was my fault.

"Josh—can we go to Riley's now?" she whispered, still feeling upset. And I really did not want her to feel like this. Especially on such a good day. I felt like such an asshole for ruining what was supposed to be a good moment. My hands fell down to my sides and I have never felt more defeated.

"Maya—" I tried to speak but she only shook her head.

"I need time. To process all of this…" she said, moving her hands in a circle. She pushed passed me and headed to the door that led back to the stairs.

I run my fingers through my hair out of frustration. Why do I always tend to fuck things up just when things are getting good? I can only hope nothing worse will happen today…

* * *

 **So. . . uh oh. . . we got some drama unfolding. . . Will we see this Ex-girlfriend, person come back? I don't know, I'm still writing it. xD**

 **Sorry for any grammatical errors. Leave a review of your thoughts! They mean the world to me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**When I should be studying but here I am posting another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I don't.**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

I ran down the stairs of Josh's building and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They had just started streaming down my cheeks. I feel like I was overreacting to this whole situation.

He was okay and that's what should truly matter but for some reason, I couldn't help but feel hurt. I felt betrayed by the people I call my family. Was it better for me not to know about the accident? The most important question kept running through my mind, though.

Why did my best friend who is practically a sister keep this a secret from me?

I reached Josh's motorcycle trying to catch my breath from the number of stairs I had just run down. I wiped my tears so Josh wouldn't see. After five minutes, he came downstairs with a bag containing presents. Probably a graduation gift for Riley. If I was in a good mood I would have teased him endlessly to tell me the goodies inside of the bag, but right now I just didn't care to know.

I avoided his gaze and I could see how much this was taking a toll on him too. I didn't want to hurt him but I really needed time. He didn't question me on it and I thanked him silently for respecting that.

He silently handed me my helmet and we both hopped on, taking off to Riley's house.

Right, when we got there we still haven't spoken one word to each other. We walked to the elevator and started making our way to their rooftop, where we saw bright lights and heard loud music being played. Before we could go in, though, Josh had grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Josh—" I tried to speak first but he didn't let me. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me into a kiss so intense that I felt dazed when he pulled back.

"I know you're mad at me and I know you need time, but I didn't want to walk in there without the feel of your lips on mine," he admitted, dropping his hands and walking into the party.

I touched my lips and a small smile formed on my face. I know I'm supposed to be mad at him but he drives me crazy. I let out a sigh and I walk out onto the roof greeting everybody with a slightly forced smile.

"PEACHES!" Riley screamed, now running towards me enthusiastically. I couldn't help but laugh at her crazy antics even if I was upset with her. Once she was close enough she yanked me into one of her tight hugs, but I pulled away briefly much to her dismay.

She frowned at this now realizing that I wasn't okay. But I shrugged it off now walking towards my parents who were talking to Farkle's dad, Riley's parents, grandparents, Eric, Morgan, Josh, and some guy who I don't recognize at all.

"Babygirl!" My mom greeted me with a sweet smile and a hand placed gently on her pregnant stomach. "It's about time you got here! Shawn here was getting antsy, thinking Joshua was up to some old monkey business," she joked, nudging a frowning Shawn.

Shawn immediately rolled his eyes at my mom's statement. "I was not getting antsy!" he quickly defended himself.

"Joshie! You involved in some monkey gang that we don't know about?" Eric suddenly spoke up, placing an arm around Josh's shoulder. Everyone's attention was now on them and let me tell you the majority of us were confused.

"Wha—what? Are you insane?" Josh asked rhetorically.

"Do you need my people to call your people?"

"No! I'm not in a monkey gang. I'm pretty sure those don't even exist!"

"…Are you sure? Because—"

"For crying out loud. I can't deal with this anymore!" Morgan screamed out, interrupting the ridiculous conversation. She walked up to her older brother and grabbed him by the ear. "Let's go! You and I are going to have a little chat!"

As she started pulling Eric back inside all you could hear was shouting.

"OW! You're hurting me!"

"Noooooooo! You can't let them take me!"

"I AM THE MAYOR!"

The guy I didn't recognize started shaking his head and laughing like this was a normal thing. He came up to me with a kind smile.

"How are you, Maya? Congratulations again on graduating. I'm sorry, I couldn't make it in time for the ceremony. I heard you gave a wonderful speech."

I stared at him blankly. "I don't mean to be rude but do I know you?" I asked feeling hesitant.

Riley came over and threw one of her arms over my shoulder. "You don't remember Shawn's brother? He's your uncle now, ya know!" she said, with a slight laugh. I can tell she was trying to figure out what was bothering me but I still brushed her off. I didn't want to get into an argument with her right now. Especially in front of all our families.

"Oh yeah! I'm really sorry it's been a while," I said sheepishly. I was trying my hardest to not sound awkward. I heard a snicker and I looked where it came from.

Josh. He was laughing at me being awkward. I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. Well, now I have another thing to be mad at him for and I think he realized that when he saw my glare.

"It's alright. I know I don't come around as often, so I don't blame you for not remembering…" he said, kind of in a defeated tone. I immediately felt bad for not remembering him. Before I could try to say something to make him feel better, Shawn came to my rescue. Thank god.

"Well, you gotta nephew coming along. So, we expect you to start coming around more now," Shawn joked, causing his older brother to smile.

"It's a boy?" Jack asked, his face lighting up at the mention of a nephew. I couldn't help but smile at this family moment. It seems like they need some brotherly bonding.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS A BOY!" Cory suddenly started screaming totally ruining the brother moment. Everyone winced at his loud tone.

"Oh boy…" Topanga sighed at her husband.

"Here we go again," Amy said, agreeing with her daughter-in-law.

"Do you think we should have just let them get married instead?" My mom stated truthfully and I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"I thought they were already married," Allen stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the boy's banter. "Who do you think is going to apologize first?" he asked the group.

Josh walked over to where we were and nudged my shoulder playfully. "I bet twenty dollars that Jack will be the one to apologize."

I raised an eyebrow at his bet. "But he's not even in the argument?" I asked, laughing slightly.

Josh looked down at me with a knowing look. "Exactly."

I raised my hands up in defeat. He seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I'll take you up on that bet," Josh's father said, slapping his son's shoulder.

"Maya?" Riley called out to me, breaking my attention away from our dads and Jack. "Bay window?" she asked, feeling slightly hesitant. I chewed down on my bottom lip.

"I don't think we should right now…" I mumbled, still feeling upset.

"What's bothering you? Did I do something? Did Josh do something? JOSH!"

Josh walked over to where we were standing now and stood next to Farkle and Lucas. Zay, Vanessa, and Smackle left earlier because they had their own family celebrations to attend too.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked, now staring back and forth between his girlfriend and me.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Riley said, now staring at me with a narrowed expression. I huffed at this. If she wanted me to talk then fine, I'll talk.

"You sure you want me to do this? Right here, right now?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Maya…" Josh warned but I ignored him.

"I think we all want to know what's eating at you so why don't you fill us in?" Farkle asked, now stepping between the both of us. Trying to mediate the situation as always.

"Maya—really this isn't the time and place for this right now," Josh said, trying to calm me down.

"Don't be sweet to me right now. I'm mad at you too!" I accused him angrily.

"You finally told her about the accident?" Riley asked, now putting the whole situation together. She sounded relieved and I honestly don't know why. But that doesn't stop me from being upset with her. I don't care if I'm being dramatic.

"What I want to know is why you out of all people kept it a secret from me. Aren't we supposed to be best friends?" I asked, turning my attention back to Riley.

"Maya. Of course, we are, but this was not my place to tell…" Riley said feeling defeated about the situation.

"Yeah, Maya. I told you before I didn't want you to—" Josh tried to butt in but I wouldn't let him.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't tell me because you felt like you didn't have the right to. What if our roles were reversed?" I asked her suddenly. I was curious to know how she would feel being in my position.

She furrowed her brows together before responding. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what if Huckleberry over there had the same type of accident. And he asked me not to tell you. And this secret was kept for three years and you finally find out about it and you also find out that I knew about the whole entire thing, how would you feel?" I asked her rhetorically putting together a story. I wanted her to understand the pain I felt by this.

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it pondering my words. After a couple of more moments of silence, I shook my head.

"Exactly. You wouldn't be too thrilled either. I know that the accident is in the past but I don't know whether or not if I can get over this. I don't know if I can trust either of you right now, so I'm going to just go home. I'll tell my parents that I'm not feeling good."

And with that, I left the both of them with crestfallen faces. I quickly bid everyone a goodbye and ran out of the building as fast as I could. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and started my journey.

I didn't want to go home but I also didn't have a destination in mind. I walked for a couple of more blocks and I found myself standing outside the old Diner my mom used to work at. I frowned wondering why my feet led me here and that's when I saw him.

My father. Sitting in a booth drinking coffee and working or at least that's what I thought it looked like.

I let out a slight scoff at this. Sometimes I think the world is my enemy and it just loves to put me in horrible situations when I'm actually happy.

* * *

 **So. . . I have finals and then it's winter break for me! Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something for sticking with me. Anyways, do you think Maya has a right to be angry at Josh and Riley? What do you guys think will happen with her father? Leave a review because you guys rock! Bye now :)**

 **Jess.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for this long ass wait. Winter break was complicated and I was sick for basically most of it. I also had a slight writers block. But not with this story because I know what I'm doing with it but just with writing in general. It's like I forgot how to write honestly. And now classes are starting back up and it's time for me to adult again, well try to at least. But I wanted to talk about a few things before. So I am making some cute moments but also some drama moments in this story. Like I said at the beginning of this story there really is no set plan to this story I kind of just write what I think and feel what these characters should go through. Whether it be from experience or just from movies and books or how I've seen it personally. So I apologize if you think sometimes I'm rushing the relationships but you also have to remember they have all known each other for their whole lives basically, so it's easy to have that good relationship/friendship.**

 **I also want to add how sad I am to see GMW end. I mean we all as fans had an idea it was coming. (Some actors don't get along and thats totally fine because at the end of the day they are just portraying the characters we love. Of course I hope if they do reboot the show on netflix that everything would be okay and no huge changes would happen just because some people are not okay with one another) But anyways I did see Girl Meets Goodbye. So I tried to incorporate some things to keep it as close as the show as possible. If you haven't seen it I'm very sorry for the spoiler alert. Anyways, I'm still continuing to write it so please bare with me with updates because I'll try to update as much as I can whenever I can write a decent amount chapter.**

 **Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is short or if there are mistakes. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. GMW and BMW do.**

* * *

 _ **Maya Hart**_

Seeing him sitting there with a content look on his face just made something inside of me snap. I felt a wave of emotions all of a sudden. Sadness. Confusion. Curiosity. And most importantly anger. I felt angry the most.

I pushed the door opened with all my might and stomped into the old diner. People stared at me oddly, but frankly I did not give a crap. I waltzed straight up to my father with all these words that I wanted to say, but once he looked up at me none of them would come out of my mouth.

This was a very bad idea. I shouldn't have done this.

Stupid, stupid Maya.

Before I could regain my dignity and walk away he broke me out of the trance I was in.

"Maya…?" he asked in disbelief. Yeah, well he isn't the only one who's in shock here.

"I shouldn't have come up to you—this—this was a mistake. Sorry for ruining your night—" Before I could turn away he stood up and stopped me from leaving.

"Please. Sit down. You didn't ruin my night. I was just surprised is all…" he replied, awkwardly sitting back down in the booth.

I let out a huge sigh before sitting down across from him. If anyone would have told me I'd be spending my graduation night with my father, I'd most likely laugh in their face.

But oh boy, here I am.

It was quiet for a few moments. I was afraid to say something, anything at all. And from the looks of it, he seemed to be going through the same emotions.

Hey, whaddya know? Like father and daughter after all.

"I've been meaning to call you…." he started off but I scoffed at this.

"Yeah. Well, you didn't." I blinked.

"I know this may not mean anything—" he tried again but I cut him off.

"Mean anything? Nothing ever meant anything to you—"

"I'm sorry," he said, cutting me off from my sentence and basically from my thoughts. I stayed quiet for a bit, not really knowing what to say. So, he just continued to speak.

"For everything. I was never a good father to you and I know that nothing I say or do can ever make up for how I treated you. And I know that this doesn't make it better but I'm trying to be better. I'm trying to be better for—"

"For your new family?" I asked, finishing his sentence. He didn't say anything and that's how I knew I was right in my choice of words. I suddenly felt like someone else stabbed me into my heart but then I realized something. I couldn't help but laugh at myself for being so stupid all this time.

"For the longest time, I thought it was me. That I was the one who drove you away. That I was the one who was at fault for all your mistakes. That I wasn't good enough for you to stick around or just to be loved by anyone at all."

He was about to say something but I spoke again before he could.

"You wanna do something to make it right? Fine. How about—"

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

"Riles, stop worrying. Maya will come around," Lucas said, trying to comfort my niece.

The party ended a couple of hours ago, so I offered to stick around and help clean up. I couldn't stop thinking about Maya though. A part of me was worried about her and I was slightly freaking out that she wasn't answering mine or Riley's texts or calls. But then the other part of me knows she's okay and she needs her space.

"I don't know…the look on her face—I could feel the betrayal she felt…" Riley mentioned, throwing away the streamers she had in her hand into the garbage bag full of trash.

"I'm sure it was how she felt in the moment. It's not your fault. Josh is your family and he asked you to do something with confidence. Maya has to understand that," Farkle stated, thinking of the whole situation logically.

I internally sighed at this. This was all my fault and my doing. I shouldn't have told Riley to cover for me.

"Riles—" I started to say. I intentionally ignored Lucas's glare for the sake of not starting any more drama. "I'm sorry for getting you stuck in the middle of this. I should have told her earlier. But she told me she needed time. She won't stay mad at you forever. Me? Well, that's probably a different story."

Riley dropped the trash bags she was holding and walked over to where I was standing. She looked up at me with her concerned brown eyes. The same look that I receive from everyone in this family. Sometimes I can't help but feel like the odd one out.

"Do you remember the last time we got the whole family together like tonight?" she asked out of the blue. I don't know if she has a point or not but I'm assuming so since the question was so random.

"You mean—like Feeny's funeral?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes… but not that time," she responded, making me think harder of the last time we were all together and I realized what she was talking about.

"When you almost moved to London?"

She nodded her head now crossing her arms over her chest. "You came over at the perfect moment and picked up a chair to sit with us. Where did you sit?"

I blinked still not understanding where she was going with this. "Next to Maya…" I hesitantly responded.

She nodded her head again. Lucas and Farkle walked to where we were standing, dropping their own trash bags onto the ground. But Riley continued her thought.

"It was that moment when I knew if I would have left, that she would have you. Because you cared for her. You always did. And that's how I know she won't stay mad at you for this. Sure, you could have had better timing but I'm really glad you finally told her."

I stretched my back, now rubbing the back of my neck. I honestly didn't know what to say. Sometimes I feel like this family is too wise for their own good, but then when I think about it more, I can be that way too. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thanks, Riley."

I picked up as many trash bags as I could and started to make my way to the door on the roof. Before I walked out I turned back around to say one last thing.

"You know she won't stay mad at you either."

Riley nodded her head with a small smile forming on her lips.

"I know. See you later, uncle Josh."

I nodded my head towards the three of them and left. I walked a couple of stairs down until I reached a floor that had a trash chute and tossed out the bags I had in my hands. I went down a couple of more floors to say goodbye to my brother because the rest of my family had already left earlier.

I entered the apartment about to greet my brother but was instantly grabbed by the shirt by a very angry looking Shawn Hunter. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Where's Maya?! I don't buy that she suddenly felt sick on her graduation day," he stated in a slightly panicked tone. I wanted to roll my eyes at his tone but I didn't. I didn't really want to get on his bad side. I mean, I still actually want to live and be able to at least take Maya on a date before I die.

"Shawn, let go of him. I know my daughter and I'm sure she is fine. Right, Josh?" Katy said, placing a hand on Shawn, causing him to let go of me. I straightened my jean jacket and nodded my head.

"We—we kind of got into a fight and she needed some space, so I gave it to her," I told them as bravely as I could.

Katy nodded in understanding. She moved her hand on top of her pregnant stomach as comfort. Shawn frowned at this but he knew Maya was similar to him in some aspects. Knowing some of my brother's stories, I knew Shawn stormed off during confrontations as well.

"Alright. Give her, her space and I trust that you will find her and bring her back here or back home, got it?" Shawn stated, giving me a pointed look.

I nodded my head in agreement. I moved my gaze over towards Cory, Topanga, Auggie and even Ava who was over.

"I'm going to try and find Maya alright?" They all nodded and I could see that Cory was giving me a look of fear, pointing towards Shawn. I gazed back at Shawn and he was still glaring at me. I sighed and made my way out of their apartment and out of the building.

I stopped in front of my motorcycle with another heavy sigh. I didn't know whether to search for her on foot or not. I decided it might be a bit faster if I just take my bike. So I placed the helmet on my head, hopped onto my bike and took off.

A few hours had passed and there still was no sign of Maya. I called and texted her a million times but she didn't answer. I didn't know what else to do so I just went back to my apartment. It was a quarter past ten at night. I felt exhausted and wanted to just sleep away all the anger and sadness I felt at this very moment.

But it sucks when you feel those emotions towards yourself. I pulled out my key and entered my apartment. I expected to find my roommate/friend but he left a note on the fridge saying he was spending the night at his girlfriend's dorm. I sighed tossing my keys and wallet on the counter and opened the light to the living room and kitchen.

I saw bright flashes outside the window and heard a crackle of thunder. I frowned at how the weather ironically matched my mood. I tried to call Maya again, instantly worried because of her fear of storms. But it only went straight to voicemail again.

I decided to take a shower and call it a night. After getting out of the shower, I walked back into my room. Some boxes were still slightly scattered around the house, but I had only a few left to unpack in my room. I fell flat on my bed burying my face into my pillow. I fell right asleep but not even five minutes later, I heard my phone ring loudly. It felt like I had been sleeping for hours.

I immediately moved to grab it praying to god that it was Maya and it was. I quickly answered speaking all my worries immediately.

"Maya? Are you okay? Where are you? I will come and get you right now."

"Josh…" she sniffled. I heard the thunder crackle loudly and with the way she whimpered, I knew she wasn't okay. Before I could ask her where she was again she started to say something else. "Can you please open up the door?"

I held the phone to my ear as I quickly maneuvered to get out of bed and I practically ran towards my front door. I opened it up to see a soaked Maya with a phone to her ear and tears about to form in her eyes. I immediately pulled her into my apartment, hugging her tightly.

I closed the door behind us and placed both of our phones onto the counter. She was clutching me like I would disappear from her sight and my heart immediately broke seeing her this way. I felt my eyes start to water and I kissed the top of her head gently. I buried my face into her shoulder trying to hold back my own tears. I felt pathetic. I felt like the whole world around me crashed all over again. It was worse than the actual accident.

I couldn't have her be mad at me. I couldn't have her hate me. I couldn't imagine my life without her being in it.

"I'm so—so sorry." My voiced cracked and I felt the tears start to leak down my cheeks. "I didn't mean—I—I can't lose you, Maya."

She clutched onto me tighter which only made me cry harder, but I didn't because of her gentle coos. Her hands found their way up my back and into my hair and I felt myself slowly start to calm down. She gently peeled my face from her shoulder to make me gaze into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I can't lose you either. So please don't hide anything from me anymore." Her own voice cracked as she said those words. And I nodded my head vigorously. It had only been a few hours of drama but it felt like the end of the world to me.

The thunder crackled once again and the lighting flashed through all the windows in the living room and kitchen. She jumped feeling surprised and nuzzled her face into my chest, shivering from the cold and fear she felt with the storm.

"Come on. I'll give you another one of my shirts to wear, since the one you stole is soaked to the bone," I told her with a quiet chuckle.

She let out a tiny giggle, sniffling cutely I might add.

"Can I steal that one too?" she joked quietly and I knew in my heart that things will get better.

Well, hopefully, nothing else happens. I'd hate for anything else to get in the way of our Someday.

* * *

 **Again. . . sorry for the mistakes. I wanted to give you guys something. Let me know your thoughts on what might happen ;)**

 **Jess.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have so much homework it's kind of insane. I don't know when will be the next time I update. So here is a longer chapter to hold you guys over. Thanks again for all the support. You have no idea how shocked I am to see so many reviews/favs/follows for this story. Because I honestly started this story so random and on a whim. Like honestly there is no set whole plot for this story. So thanks again for everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or Boy Meets World.**

* * *

 _ **Joshua Matthews**_

I walked into my room with Maya following behind. I pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers for her to change into. I gave them to her with a tiny blush dusted on my cheeks, hoping that she wouldn't notice. She didn't because she had her own red cheeks as she grabbed the clothes from my hands silently and went to the bathroom to change into them.

I rubbed my hands together feeling slightly anxious all of a sudden. It's not the first time I've been alone with Maya, but this is the first time she is at my place and it's only us two.

She's eighteen, almost nineteen while I'm twenty-one years old. We are both adults here but I didn't want her to think I'm pressuring her into anything at all. I haven't even taken her out on a proper date and here she is putting on my clothes and we basically already slept together when we fell asleep on the couch.

I mean we are playing the long game so when was our relationship ever normal?

I sat down on my bed trying to calm my heartbeat but when the blonde that has been occupying my thoughts came back into my room wearing my shirt that covered up the boxers completely. I gulped. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I noticed the wet clothes she had in her hands and I immediately stood up, almost knocking her over in the process. I inwardly cursed at myself for being an idiot while I was nervous. Thankfully she was just as nervous as I was because her cheeks were still redder than mine.

"I—I'll put your clothes in the dryer—" I stuttered helplessly.

She bit her lip. Oh god, my hormones are getting the best of me.

"It's okay—I'll do it. Where is your laundry room?" she asked, now turning to walk outside my room.

"It's across the third room," I said as I followed her steps quickly. I didn't think she was going to stop but she did and I accidently bumped into her from behind.

It's like we both froze within time because neither of us dared to move. Her hair smelled like a mixture of vanilla and lavender and I wanted nothing more to run my fingers through it. I could tell that she was having the same effect I was and I couldn't help the smirk that formed its way onto my face.

"Josh…?" she said so softly that if I wasn't this close to her I don't think I'd be able to hear it.

I swallowed slowly before responding. "Yeah?"

What she did next is what took me by surprise. She dropped the clothes she had in her hand, turning around to face me and soon enough her lips were enveloped with my own. This kiss was different than all the others. It was filled with _want_ and _need_. I evened sensed a bit of lust but that was probably coming off from my end than hers.

But with her kissing me back the same way I couldn't help but feel she felt it too. My hands found their way around her waist down to the back of her legs. I knew this was a bit ballsy but I ended up picking her up and she eagerly accepted by wrapping her legs around my waist.

The kiss started to get more slow and intense as I stumbled my way over to my bed, falling on top of her making sure not to crush her with my weight. I felt her hands move from my shoulders to my hair as she tugged on it gently, causing me to let out a low moan. I pulled away from her lips to kiss her forehead and then her nose. I kissed both of her eyelids and cheeks. I then moved to place soft kisses on her jaw moving slowly to her neck.

I smiled instantly when I felt her giggle underneath me and I moved my head back up to place a few more soft kisses on her lips.

Before she could deepen the kiss again, I pulled away continuing to place light chaste kisses on her lips.

"We—" kiss, "should…" Another kiss, "stop…" I kissed her again longer this time and then finally pulled away. I slowly rolled off her to lay next to her in my bed.

We both were trying to catch our breath from what just happened. I need to be in better control of myself. I almost lost control. This girl just drives me insane.

I turned my head as I felt her fingers intertwine with my own and I sighed contently.

She turned her body towards my own and bit her lip. She was looking at me with those doe eyes and I swear it took everything in me not to kiss her again.

"What if I—I don't want to stop? What—if I want to keep kissing you?"

My gaze hardened and I didn't dare to break my eye contact with her.

"Then I wouldn't be able to stop…" I replied, wrapping my other arm under her head.

Maya's lips curled into a small smirk. "What? Can't control your hormones around me, Boing?"

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her teasing. I moved the hand that was holding hers to wrap around her waist, causing her to turn with her back pressed against my chest. I felt a lot closer towards her this way and moved closer towards her ear.

"No. I can't," I started, my breath hot on her ear. "And I don't think you're ready for what I want to do with you."

I felt her gasp slightly and she squeezed my hand tightly. I don't think she was expecting that response out of me. And to be honest, I wasn't expecting that response to come out of me either.

She let go of my hand to pull my blanket over us and I helped her. Before I could get comfortable again a thought appeared in my brain.

"Does Shawn or your mom—" before I could finish my question she answered immediately.

"I told them I was at Riley's."

I sighed in relief, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. I leaned over her to shut the light but with the lighting flashing outside my window every few minutes it wasn't fully dark.

Maya pushed back against me to maneuver her leg in between my own and I let out a quiet laugh, squeezing her hips playfully as she tried to make herself more comfortable. Not that I minded, of course.

"Maya—I'm trying really hard not to rush things with you. But you're making that impossible to do."

"You are getting kind of handsy," she teased and I squeezed her waist again causing her to squeal and move against me even more. I groaned slightly at this.

"Ferret, I'm serious. I want to take you on a proper date, like a normal beginning of a relationship and here we are already on our second sleepover."

"I don't see you complaining," she teased once again and I groaned in annoyance.

"Maya—"

"Josh—did you ever think that our relationship was 'normal' from the beginning?" she asked, taking me by surprise.

I slowly processed her words and in the mean time, she turned around to face me. Still wrapped in my arms, but her head was now right in front of mine.

Now that I truly think about it. The relationship that Maya and I have has never been normal. I mean at first, we were acquaintances because she was always just my niece's best friend. But I knew that there was always something special about her. Then after a bit, she became one of my friends and I was hers. We could never really stay friends, though. There was just too much chemistry between the two of us. But we became even closer and then started a long game that normal people don't ever play because it's just too complicated.

"Don't you think—normal is a little boring?" she asked, taking me out of my thoughts now. Her eyebrows were raised and she had this cute mischievous face on.

Most guys would think this really was way too complicated but I honestly couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't get enough of her. I cupped her cheek with my hand, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes were so intoxicating to gaze into. I felt like there was a magnetic pull and I was being drawn to them. Her lips were pink and full and so inviting.

"You're right. Normal is way overrated." And with that, I moved my face closer to hers pulling her into another kiss. Not even worrying this time about the right steps of a relationship.

She clearly agreed as well as she eagerly kissed me back. We honestly made out for god knows how long. But after a bit we both calmed down, knowing that we weren't ready to go further than that.

Maya rested her head on my chest as I rubbed soothing circles on her back comfortably. It was quiet for a few moments and I was about to say something but she beat me to it.

"I talked to my dad today…" she mumbled quietly.

My eyes widened in disbelief and I looked down at her. "You mean Shawn, right?"

"No. My biological father," she stated with a blank expression. Before I could question her any further we both jumped at the loud pounding sound. We both sat up giving each other a confused look.

"Was that thunder?" I asked her and her eyes moved to stare at the window, seeing if it would happen again.

The pounding noise happened again and I realized that it wasn't thunder but my front door. I swallowed slowly. Who the hell would be banging on my door at almost twelve at night?! And it's like Maya read my thoughts.

"Who the hell is banging on your door in the middle of the morning?" she asked, clearly with an annoyed expression.

I shrugged and got up from the bed. Before I could leave the room though Maya called out to me.

"You're not going to take something to defend yourself with? What if it's a murderer?!" she whispered screamed, making me raise an eyebrow at her strangely.

"I highly doubt it. But if it makes you feel better." I picked up the baseball bat in the corner of my room and the banging could be heard again. I went to make my way towards the door but Maya stopped me once again.

"Wait! You need back up!" she said hopping off the bed, looking around my room for another weapon of the sorts. All she found was a spray bottle of Lysol, from when I was cleaning my room earlier. She grabbed it and stood in front of me waiting for my next move.

I stared at the bottle of Lysol and then moved my gaze back to her. "Whaddya gonna do? Lysol them to death?" I joked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at my comment. "Well, it's better than having nothing at all! Now move!" she said, pushing me out of my room. I rolled my eyes at her and we both crept our way towards the door.

The pounding on the door became louder causing both of us to jump. I raised the bat and Maya got the Lysol ready as I opened the door cautiously.

The lighting flashed through the window and the thunder boomed the loudest it had been the whole night causing all _three_ of us to shout in fear.

"It's me! It's Lucas!" he screamed, holding up his hands in defense.

I lowered the bat and Maya lowered her Lysol. I took a good look at Lucas and he was absolutely drenched. He had a black duffel bag by his side and I couldn't help but feel curious as to why he was here out of all places.

Lucas let out a sigh putting down his hands. He glanced at Maya with a raised brow, now pointing towards the bottle of Lysol.

"What were you trying to do? Lysol me to death?"

I glanced at Maya with a bemused expression and she narrowed her eyes at the both of us. She threw her hands up in the air dramatically and went into my kitchen, placing the bottle of Lysol on the counter.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I opened the door wider to let the cowboy in. He nodded appreciatively and grabbed his bag to walk inside. I placed the bat near the door as I closed it and locked it behind me.

I turned around, now crossing my arms over my chest. I was about to ask Lucas what he was doing here but Maya had beaten me to it.

"What are you doing here, Huckleberry?" she asked, as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

Lucas dropped the bag he was holding onto the floor and placed his hands on the counter where Maya was.

"What am I doing here? What in the world are you doing here—wearing Josh's clothes? Last time I checked you guys aren't even together yet," he said, narrowing his eyes at the both of us.

I stepped forward straightening out my posture. Lucas and I were around the same height but he had a bigger build than I did. And that's only from him playing football his entire school career. Sports were cool and all but I was always into the mechanics of things.

Like photography, art, building things with my dad and brothers. So, I had my own physique that was just as good as his. Just a tad bit scrawnier but it didn't mean I couldn't hold my own against him if needed. Especially if this cowboy ever hurt my niece. Even though I'm pretty sure Maya would kick his ass before I even had the chance.

Before I could argue in defense of his question, Maya beat me to it once again.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Ranger Rick." She moved from the counter to look up at Lucas with an intimidating expression. I couldn't help but release a low chuckle at how cute she looked when she was trying to scare someone. It was kind of funny to me at how Lucas looked actually intimidated by her.

"The real question is what are you doing at my place, this late at night, during a storm? Is everything alright?" I asked, now feeling slightly concerned for the cowboy. I knew it wasn't my place to feel defensive against him because I knew that he's the type of person that doesn't really do something without thinking about it first. Which is the total opposite of Maya and I. Which is another reason why he's perfect for Riley because she's the exact same way he is.

He let out a huge sigh and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. After a few more moments of silence, he finally responded. "My parents won't accept the fact that I'm not taking the scholarship to UT…"

Maya and I both raised our eyebrows in surprise. Neither one of us expected this at all. But we let him finish his explanation.

"I didn't want to go to Riley's because I knew she would freak out and blame herself and think that my parents suddenly will hate her for making me stay. And I know she would try and convince me to go. So, I remembered what building you lived in and the security at the front desk told me which apartment number was yours. And here I am."

"You can't keep this from her. You know that, right?" Maya stated defensively, and I couldn't help but feel guilty from what had happened earlier today.

Lucas nodded his head slowly in understanding. "I—I know. I just didn't know where to go. Or what to do."

"Do you want to go to Texas?" I asked him bluntly. He shook his head as his answer. "Then you got to do the adult thing by getting a job, finding a place to live and get ready to start college without your parent's help," I told him truthfully.

Lucas let out a huge sigh and walked over to my living room area, sitting down on the couch. He ran his hands through his golden locks with what looked like aggravation. I mean I feel for him. I would know I've been working my ass off to pay for my student loans for college just because I know my parents couldn't pay for it anymore. Not that I blame them. They did have three other kids before me.

"I—I just don't know how I'll be able to pay for college. How am I going to find a job? Or a place to live?!" Lucas questioned, freaking out just a tad bit. He was about to rant on longer but Maya stopped him from doing so.

"Whoa. Slow your horses, bucko. First things first, you need to breathe and calm down. Take it one step at a time. Tomorrow, you'll tell Riley what's going on because your best bet is to have somebody you love by your side while you figure things out. Everything will work out," Maya advised him. She sat down beside him on the couch, patting his shoulder for comfort.

Part of me felt slightly jealous, thinking back to the Ski Lodge when the whole triangle was a thing, but the logical part of me knew I had nothing to worry about. I never did. But still, sometimes you can't help what you feel.

I walked into my roommate's bedroom, grabbing a couple of pillows and a blanket from his room that Lucas could use for the night. When I walked back into the living room I placed it next to him on the couch and he nodded his head as his thanks.

"Listen. I just left my old serving job and they were looking for someone to replace me with, so I can put in a good word for you. my roommate and I were also going to put an ad out on campus, looking for a third roommate, but if you want it's yours. You just gotta chip in for rent, utilities and groceries," I told him while crossing my arms over my chest.

Maya glanced up at me, slightly surprised by my offer. But I could tell that she was grateful. She didn't want to see her best friends suffer and I honestly didn't either. I consider Maya's friends my own, being around their crazy drama for a couple of years, I couldn't help but feel like I grew up with them as well. Even if I was three years older.

"But if you're not working there, then where will you work?" Lucas asked in confusion. I let out a sigh at this. I wanted to tell Maya and my brother before I told anyone else, but I guess I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"One of my Engineer professors got me two interviews. SOM corporations and HNTB corporations. I received a call this morning about the paid internship at HNTB and once I finish my degree fully, they offered me a promotion. If I do a good job that is."

"Wow—that's amazing, Josh," Maya complimented, looking very impressed. I couldn't help but feel an ego boost by her comment.

"Yeah," Lucas said in agreement. "You sure it'd be okay if I lived here?" he asked, still unsure of the whole ordeal.

I raised my hands up in defense. "As long as I don't have to walk in on you and my niece, you're welcomed to move in," I told him, giving him a pointed glance.

Maya snickered at this and I couldn't help but shoot her a glare. Lucas let out a laugh, looking at the both of our reactions.

"Thanks, Josh. It means a lot that you'd do this for me."

I cleared my throat awkwardly. I wasn't really used to being sentimental with the cowboy. But I nodded my head. "I'll call my old manager tomorrow for you and set up an interview. And then we'll take it from there. For now, get some sleep. It's already past one in the morning."

"Alright," Lucas stated. "Thank you again for letting me crash here."

I nodded and Maya rose from the couch. We started to head back into my room but before we could Lucas called out to us once more.

"Maya, let me tell Riley tomorrow. Alright?" he slightly pleaded to her.

Maya turned around and nodded her head in understanding. "Fine. But I have to talk to her first about something entirely different. But then she's all yours. But if you don't tell her tomorrow, then I will," she threatened and waltzed into my room without another word.

I followed her and closed the door behind me. Maya was standing in my room now noticing all my sketches of buildings and photographs that I placed all around the walls in my room.

"I didn't know you could draw this well," she said as she stared up at one of my projects that I had to do for class. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"I'm better at taking photos. My drawings are nothing compared to yours," I told her truthfully.

She glanced at me over her shoulder. "Are you kidding? These are amazing, Josh. It's no wonder your professor recommended you to two of the best companies in New York."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? And how do you know they're the best?" I asked her teasingly.

She bit her lip a small grin forming on her lips. "I may or may not have done my research when you told me your major a while ago."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. My heartbeat quickened its pace as I plopped down on my bed to lay back down. My eyes continued to follow Maya as she glanced at all the things in my room. I couldn't help but feel amused by this.

She finally stopped by my bedside table and picked up a picture I had framed. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You have this picture too?" she asked, looking at the photo that was taken at the Ski Lodge. In the picture, Maya was resting against my shoulder as I looked down at her. We were right by the fireplace after we talked for a long while. It was one of my favorite pictures and a very important moment in my life, so I had to frame it.

"Riley texted it to me the next morning, so I'm guessing that she was the one who took it in the first place," I told her with a quiet laugh.

She nodded her head slowly a small smile still on her lips as she placed the picture frame back in its place. She sat down next to where I was laying and placed one of her hands on my cheek. I leaned into it affectionately, because her touch just felt relaxing. I placed one of my hands over the one she had on my cheek and kissed her inner palm, now holding onto the hand.

"You wanna tell me what went down between you and your dad?" I asked, not forgetting the conversation that was interrupted earlier.

She shrugged as she absentmindedly played with my fingers. "I just ran into him at my mom's old job. I don't know why I was there but I guess I was just walking and somehow ended up there."

"Did you talk to him?" I asked her. I wanted her to finish her story even though she was having a hard time with it. She looked up from our intertwined hands and I felt like she was gazing right into my soul.

"I was so angry. You know? Not just for everything he did, but also for not signing the papers to let Shawn adopt me. Like that was a low blow. So, I went up to him with all these things I wanted to say but when he looked up at me, it's like I didn't remember who I was anymore."

I swallowed slowly waiting for her to continue. I hated that her father made her feel this way. Whenever she talked about him it was like she was a completely different Maya that no one ever saw. And it pained me to see how broken she looked when she was the strongest person I've ever known.

"Before I could leave, he made me sit down and he apologized for the umpteenth time. But I didn't care to hear it anymore. So, I told him if he really was sorry he would sign the papers and let Shawn adopt me."

"And what did he say?" I asked, squeezing her hand for comfort.

Her beautiful smile grew as she continued to the end of her story. "He said he would fax them to Topanga's tomorrow."

I couldn't help the huge smile that slipped on my lips from the way her eyes lit up with excitement. I pulled her down on top of me as I hugged her tightly from hearing the good news.

She let out a tiny squeal and laughed as I planted kisses all over her face. After she moved to get comfortable next to me, I pulled the blanket over us and pulled her closer towards me.

She placed her head comfortably on my pillow and closed her eyes and soon enough she was in her own little dreamland. I smiled at how serene she looked. I gently kissed her forehead and closed my eyes as well.

 _I love you_

Was the last thought that entered my mind before I fell into my own deep slumber.

* * *

 **We got some Rucas drama. Don't worry there will be some more Joshaya drama too. I just love writing fluff. It's fun. Sorry for any mistakes! Anyways leave a review of your thoughts and let me know what you think may happen. :)**

 **Jess.**


End file.
